MLB: Paris por Dos - Especiales
by sonrais777
Summary: Serie de especiales de la historia Miraculous Ladybug - Paris por Dos
1. Una visita doble

**Y regresando con esto, Dios, tenía que hacerlo y lo hice XD. Y bueno a todo el mundo… gracias por su gran apoyo en Paris por dos y los que me avisaron de los horrores de ortografía debo decir que el capítulo final fue editado y mejorado, pueden pasar a leerlo si aún no lo han hecho. Estoy orgullosa de esa edición. Y bueno ya sin hacer esto tan largo… estoy todavía hiperventilando por los nuevos capítulos… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Especial 1.

Una visita doble.

Allan se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-¡Biiiiiienvenidos a su primer viaje entre dimensiones! Les sugerimos abrochar sus cinturones y no sacar brazos ni piernas y ahora nuestro sobrecargo les dictara las instrucciones reglamentarias.- Jean Claude dio un paso al frente.

-Le sugerimos de favor no saquen en ningún momento brazos y piernas, abróchense los cinturones, como no tenemos bolsitas para mareos les sugerimos de favor que en caso de mareo volteen hacia otro lado donde no pueda vomitar a su compañero.- en ese momento Allegra toma de las orejas a ambos jalándolos hasta quedar a su altura.

-¡Ya cállense par de payasos!- todos se ríen con excepción de Sam que sonríe de lado orgulloso de su novia y Félix que rueda los ojos. Todos estaban en aquel sótano lleno de cajas y objetos antiguos, la puerta estaba abierta y estaban esperando para que el equipo de Paris cruzara hacia ellos.

-¿Seguros que no nos va a pasar nada?- preguntó Claude arqueando la ceja.

-No les pasará nada.- dijo Bridgette.- Confíen en nosotros, y ambos maestros ya ha cruzado un montón de veces.- Marinette pareció dudar al principio.

-Pues bueno... si su maestro y el nuestro han cruzado pues...- entonces vio la mano de Bridgette extendida hacia ella.

-¿Confías en mí?

-… Sin dudarlo.- respondió esta vez más decidida y sin más su mano cruzó tomando la de Bridgette que la jaló y Marinette cruzó como si nada.- Pues me esperaba que pasara algo.- Adrien sin dudarlo cruzó también.

-No pasa nada chicos. Vamos.- todos cruzaron, había sido demasiado drama para tan poca cosa, de inmediato los kwamis comenzaron a saludarse ante la mirada de sus portadores que igual se saludaron, Marinette y Bridgette compartieron un abrazo.

-Me alegra que estés aquí Mari.

-Yo también estoy muy feliz, Brid.

-Hay tanto que tienes que ver y no iba a faltar que no conocieses mi hogar.

-Estoy ansiosa.- Nino y Allan chocaron puños, Jean Claude y Claude se dieron la mano.

-Parece ser que te veré en una función mimo.

-Más pronto de lo que crees. Tengo función en unas semanas.

-Felicidades.- le dijo Juliet que ya había saludado a Allegra y Sam.- A mí también me gustaría ver una función.

-Les separare asientos, tengo mis contactos.- presumió el mimo recibiendo un golpe en su hombro por parte de Sam. Adrien y Félix se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos que no soltaron. Cada quien sonriendo al otro.

-¿Listo para la revancha Adrien?

-Esta vez te ganaré en esgrima.

-Eso lo veremos.- tuvieron que soltarse cuando escuchan a Aly aplaudir para llamar la atención de todos.

-Muy chicos, antes de comenzar este recorrido algunos de ustedes deberán disfrazarse para salir ya que, sin ofender, pero no quiero que crean que tengo una hermana gemela que… ammm.- miraba a Alya de arriba abajo, esa ropa no le iba pero no diría nada.- Así que he preparado algo...- a su lado tenía un bolso grade del cual sacó una peluca de hombre roja, Claude tragó duro.

-Genial, seré el hermano perdido de Nathaniel.

Unos minutos después salieron del sótano para salir a Paris, un extraño sentimiento los invadió, sabían que era Paris pero no su Paris y algunas cosas eran diferentes. Se sintieron de repente como si estuviesen en un país extranjero.

-Es sorprendente.- dijo Adrien mirando la ciudad.- Es extraño siento cierta nostalgia al ver que algunos lugares son completamente diferentes.- Allan se cuelga de Adrien.

-Es lo mismo que sentimos nosotros al llegar a su mundo.- Marinette vio una florería en una de las tantas tiendas cuando en su mundo ese lugar era una pequeña cafetería. Bridgette casi se pegó a Marinette.

-Llegado el momento les daré un almuerzo exclusivo en la cafetería Dupain-Cheng donde servimos los mejores bocadillos del lugar.- dijo con claro orgullo y a Adrien ya se le estaba haciendo agua la boca.

-Ya quiero que sea el almuerzo.

-Gato glotón.- dijo Marinette y Adrien se rió rascándose tras la nuca aunque atrás de ellos Alya no paraba de refunfuñar incómoda.

-Me siento ridícula.- dijo al tener una peluca rubia con flequillo recto y coleta. Nino intentaba no reírse de su novia.

-No te ves tan mal panquecito.

-Ríete una sola vez Nino y te juro que te arrepentirás.

-Al menos no pareces familiar de un tomate.- se quejó Claude que tenía una peluca pelirroja, gafas gruesas y una gorra negra.- Ahora sé lo que sufrió mi doble, me siento ridículo

-Opino que te ves muy bien.- Claude volteo a ver a Juliet, la chica tenía una peluca larga y lacia color negra y unas gafas de sol.- El rojo te queda muy bien así como el naranja zorrito.

-Tú te ves muy contenta, ¿por qué?

-Siempre me pregunte como sería tener el cabello como papá. Y me gusta mucho.- Claude sonríe y sorprende a Juliet cuando la acerca más a el rodeándola con su brazo.

-Pues sea como sea a mí me pareces preciosa.- Juliet se sonrojó y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

-Aunque no sé por qué a Juliet le pusieron peluca.- preguntó Nino y Jean Claude se sonroja.

-Ah, bueno es que... es algo curioso de explicar ammm...- Sam suspira al ver a su compañero tartamudear.

-Eso es porque como también hay un Claude también tenemos a nuestra Juliet.

-¿En serio?- exclamó Nino y Jean Claude estaba tan rojo que apenas asintió.

-Chico, muchas felicidades.- le dijo Alya y Allegra se ríe a lo bajo.

-Deben verlo frente a ella, es adorable.- Allan se les une.

-Viejo, no te pones nervioso en el escenario pero si con una mirada de tu chica.

-¡Y-Ya déjenme!- se quejó el mimo sintiéndose atacado y Mimme se ríe desde el bolsillo de su camiseta.

-Lo tengo grabado si lo quieren ver, cada encuentro es más desastroso que el anterior.

-¡Mimme!- todos rieron hasta que al dar vuelta a una esquina Marinette se topa con alguien que de no ser porque Adrien la atrapó hubiese caído.

-Rayos, lo siento mucho Bri... ¿Bridgette?- todo el equipo Paris se sorprendió de ver a su compañero Kim, era casi idéntico de no ser porque llevaba una camiseta roja con las mangas recogidos dejando sus hombros al descubierto. Bridgette se puso frente a Kim.

-Hola Kim. Te presento a mi prima Marinette, viene de visita.

-Vaya, pero son casi idénticas. Hola preciosa, ¿no quieres acompañarme a dar una vuelta conmigo?- le dijo tomando su mano como si fuese a besarla, Marinette vio extrañada a este Kim que le coqueteaba, pero entonces Adrien se pone frente a Kim con una sonrisa falsamente cordial y toma su muñeca con algo de fuerza.

-Lo siento pero MI chica ya está bien acompañada.- lo soltó y Kim se dolió por la muñeca. Félix es quien ahora se acerca con una leve sonrisa.

-Kim te presento a mi primo Adrien y novio de Marinette.- dijo recalcando la palabra novio en la oración.

-¿En serio? Eso lo explica todo, los celos son de familia.- dijo frotándose la muñeca.- Una lástima, bueno chicos los veo en otra ocasión, debo verme con Max en un rato.

-Nos vemos Kim.- se despidió Bridgette riendo a lo bajo a lo que Alya miró a Bridgette.

-¿Celos?- Bridgette sonríe mientras que Félix rumia algo a lo bajo. Aly es quien se cuelga de Alya con el celular en mano.

-Oh chica, debes saber los episodios de celos de Félix Agreste. Son algo alucinante, es como ver a un gato enfurruñado.

-Disculpa que no me guste que chicos coqueteen con Mi novia.- gruñó a lo bajo Félix y Marinette se ríe.

-Oh, entonces los gatos son celosos.- Adrien mira a Marinette y se pone a lado de Félix.

-No somos celosos, somos territoriales y protegemos lo que queremos my princess.

-Es curioso.- dijo Juliet.- Me doy cuenta que aunque era idéntico a nuestro Kim su actitud era ligeramente diferente, es decir, no me lo imagino dando un beso de mano o intentar coquetear con alguna chica que no sea Alyx.

-¿Me estás diciendo que lo que Kim hace con Alyx es coquetear?- preguntó Nino incrédulo y Juliet asintió.

-Es lo que Rose me dice.- Félix entonces es quien habla.

-Pueden parecerse pero son distintos en actitud es varios aspectos. Hay una teoría que en múltiples universos existen versiones de nosotros pero ninguna es idéntica que la otra, decisiones, acciones también son vistos desde esa perspectiva.

-Entiendo, el sujeto puede variar dependiendo de los factores metafísicos involucrados en el medio y sociales, como nuestros Claude o Alya.

-Exactamente.

-¿Pueden hablar a un idioma que entendamos por favor?- pidió Jean Claude pero Sam responde ante su expresión confusa.

-Que hay múltiples versiones de nosotros y ninguna es igual, como el zorro y el mimo, son idénticos pero diferentes. O Adrien y Félix que aunque vienen del mismo padre y madre son diferentes en muchos aspectos.

-Ya entiendo.- dijo Marinette.- Me pregunto si habrá una versión agradable de Chloe por ahí.- varios se rieron y Bridgette negó con la cabeza.

-Ya quisiera tu suerte. Al menos tu versión es más agradable que la nuestra, créeme, aprecio más a tu Bourgeois.

-Bueno chicos.- dijo Aly.- ¿Vamos a seguir hablando? ¡Oh vamos a divertirnos!

-/¡Vamos!/- gritaron casi todos, la ciudad tenía una esencia diferente a su ciudad pero era igual de grandiosa, Marinette quedó encantada con las tiendas de moda y Adrien no pudo evitar burlarse un poco de Félix ante la publicidad donde salía tan elegante y serio, Claude estaba interesado en algunas construcciones pero también al ver un panfleto donde aparecían tres mimos siendo uno Jean Claude, Alya y Aly intercambiaban información de sus blogs y Aly regañó un poco a Alya ya que había muchas cosas de Ladybug y casi nada de los demás, cosa que Alya arreglaría apenas regresando, Nino, Allan y Allegra gustaban de la tienda de música y por ultimo Juliet estaba encantada por la literatura del lugar al ver autores totalmente desconocidos para ella siendo Sam que le sugería algunos libros para comprar y llevarse. Era un gran día para todos. El siguiente destino era la cafetería Dupain-Cheng.

-Y ahora la siguiente parada será la mejor cafetería de todo Paris y mi casa.- dijo con claro orgullo.- Tenemos lo mejores emparedados, croissants especiales, crepas, postres, quiches y bebidas.

-Ya me dio hambre.- dijo Adrien saboreando ya los platillos.

-Te encantaran, Félix nunca me ha dicho nada malo de nuestra comida.- Félix desvía la mirada un tanto apenado cuando al dar vuelta a una esquina Bridgette casi tropieza con una chica pelinaranja.

-Ugh, con lo lindo que estaba mi día.- Bridgette rodó los ojos.

-Igualmente un gusto verte Claudia.- todos miraron a la chica, de cabello corto anaranjado que les recordó un poco al tono de Sabrina, con las puntas rizadas hacia afuera, de ojos un verde opaco, de maquillaje tan cargado como Chloe, vestida de una falda verde esmeralda hasta las rodillas, blusa en corte en V sin mangas y sandalias de tacón blancas, llevaba un bolso de mano que combinaba con su blusa con una cadena dorada. A un lado de ella había una chica de cabello negro recogido en un moño, ojos azules grandes escondidos tras unas gruesas gafas de marco oscuro, nariz grande y respingada, vestida con una blusa violeta de chaleco corto verde con una falda negra con medias y zapatos negros de plataforma.

-Sé que siempre es un gusto verme. Aun para plebeyos como tu.- el equipo de Paris le desagradó de inmediato la actitud de la chica. Alya se inclina a Aly para susurrar.

-Déjame adivinar, su versión de la hija del alcalde. Y yo que me quejaba de Chloe.

-Ya ves...- Bridgette tomó aire.

-Bueno Claudia, Selina, fue un gusto ya nos tenemos que...

-¡Felichoo!- hizo a un lado a Bridgette empujándola y luego Marinette ayudó a Bridgette.

-Es un encanto.- dijo Marinette entre dientes y Bridgette pareció gruñir.

-No tienes ni idea.- Claudia iba a abrazar a Félix pero este la detiene poniendo un dedo en su frente, una manía que había aprendido de su lady.

-Claudia, Selina.- dijo de forma seca como saludo.

-¿Que pasa Felichoo? ¿No estas feliz de verme?

-Tanto como si me rociaran gas pimienta. Si no te importa estamos en un paseo con nuestros primos.

-¿Primos?- la chica escaneó a cada uno del equipo Paris.- Vaya Aly, lástima que tu prima saco tu misma cara de boba.

-¡Óyeme tu...!- Alya fue sujetada por Nino que estaba seguro que le dejaría el ojo morado, en cambio Aly entrecerró la mirada y luego sonrió.

-Jaja, muy original Claudia, ¿no tienes nada nuevo de tu repertorio de chistes?- Claudia torció la boca y al pasar por Adrien, que miró con más atención de la debida, se detuvo en Marinette con quien hizo una mueca.- ¡Qué horror! Mas Dupain-Cheng en este mundo no por piedad.

-De seguro es un desastre andante como la prima.- dijo Selina y Marinette frunció el ceño como Bridgette.

-Ya basta.- Félix las miró con clara amenaza.- Sera mejor que sigan su camino y nos dejen en paz ahora. Y ya te he advertido que dejes en paz a mi novia.

-Oh, Félix por favor. Necesitas ver la realidad. ¿Cuándo abrirás los ojos y te darás cuenta de que Britonta no es para ti?

-Si ser ciego significa estar con la chica más maravillosa y ser feliz entonces espero estar ciego toda la vida.- Claudia hizo una mueca de indignación.

-¡Algún día veras que esta mesera no es nadie! Vámonos Selina, o llegaremos tarde a la manicura.- ambas chicas avanzaron casi empujando a Juliet que es apartada a tiempo por Claude. Allegra suspira algo molesta.

-Sé que debería acostumbrarme pero es imposible. Qué envidia me dan. Su Bourgeois es un dulce a comparación de Claudia.

-Lo creo.- asintió Claude aun abrazado a su novia un tanto protector. Félix ve marcharse a las dos brujas cuando entonces al voltear ve a Bridgette con una gran sonrisa y ella se lanza a abrazarle, cosa que tomo por sorpresa al chico.

-Eres mi caballero de brillante armadura.- Félix sonríe un poco pero al ver las miradas de todos este tose intentando despejar ese sonrojo de sus mejillas, cosa que hizo reír un poco a Bridgette, Félix no estaba acostumbrado a las demostraciones públicas. Marinette que sonreía ante la escena de repente es abrazada por Adrien.

-¿Adrien?

-Yo también quiero consentir a mi princesa.

-¡A-A-Adrien!- sus mejillas se colorearon y Adrien solo rió ante el efecto que provocaba en su novia.

-¡Puaj! Basta me harán vomitar.- se quejó Plagg que se asomó de la chaqueta de Adrien y la voz de Tikki se escucha dentro del bolso.

-Plagg eres un aguafiestas.- Sain se asoma de la chaqueta de su portador.

-Pues a mí me gusta cuando también puedo abrazar a la portadora de Breezy.

-O sea, me voy a poner celosa.- dijo Breezy en tono bromista y el Plagg de Félix también se asoma.

-Yo entiendo el sentimiento. Mejor que me abrace a mí a que abrace a este amargado.

-Plagg...- siseó Félix en un tono peligroso. La Tikki de Bridgette solo se rió. Allegra se ríe hasta que Harmoony también hace acto de presencia.

-Uy eso no es nada, estos dos son tan melosos que hasta yo debo salir del cuarto.

-¡Moony!- Sam solo se rió entre dientes y Mirra igual comenzó a molestar a una sonrojada Allegra.

-Piquito por aquí y piquito por allá, mua, mua.

-¡Sam no te rías!- Allan y Nino sonríen abrazando a sus respectivas novias.

-/A nosotros no nos da pena decir cuánto las queremos/

-Que cursis.- se rió Jean Claude y Mimme se asoma.

-Oh ya te veré cuando hagas de tu lucecita tu novia.

-¡Mimme!- todos se rieron, Marinette vio a cada uno, sonrió pensando en que todos eran una gran familia, con sus disputas, risas y lágrimas, porque cada cosa por la que pasaron los unió volviéndolos más fuertes ante cada obstáculo. Acarició la cabeza de Tikki que le miró con ternura como si adivinase sus pensamientos. Ahora lo importante era disfrutar ese momento y de las delicias de la cafetería de la familia de Bridgette porque ella también tenía mucha hambre.

-Bueno, creo que es hora del almuerzo.

-Opino igual.- la apoyó Tikki. De repente al dar la vuelta a la calle vieron tres patrullas cruzar a toda velocidad por la calle. Aly de inmediato sacó su celular.

-Oh cielos, ¡hay un robo que se está llevando a cabo en el banco nacional de Paris!- dijo con clara emoción y Bridgette sonríe de lado.

-Parece ser que tenemos ciertos trabajos por hacer.- Félix sonríe levemente.

-¿A que esperamos?- dijo a lo bajo y los demás asintieron. Bridgette miró al equipo de Paris.

-Intentaremos no tardar. Lo prometemos.- dijo yendo hacia un callejón, Jean Claude paso a lado del grupo de Paris.

-Hora del espectáculo.- Allan sonríe.

-Ahora les toca ser espectadores.- los Quantic entraron al callejón cercano donde en poco salieron por arriba los grandes héroes hacia la acción. Todos los ven irse hasta que un silbido de Aly los regresa a la realidad.

-¿Vienen? ¿O se quedaran allí parados?- todos se miran entre sí.

-¡Adelante!- dijo Alya que fue con su doble y los chicos vieron a ambas morenas irse con gran emoción.

-¿My lady?- Adrien la vio con una sonrisa traviesa que ella supo interpretar.

-Vamos a ver cómo trabajan chaton.- dijo Marinette con una sonrisa como todos.

El banco nacional estaba cercado, pronto llegó un auto y se estacionó frente al lugar con cuidado, un oficial salió del automóvil y lo dejó para reunirse con sus compañeros, del banco salieron cuatro asaltantes de los cuales dos tenían como rehenes a un hombre y una mujer, empleados del banco. Uno de los que no tenía rehén se acercó y verificó que el auto estuviese bien, este asintió a sus compañeros.

-¡Ya tienen lo que querían!- habló por un altavoz el capitán Roger Raincomprix.- ¡Suelten a los rehenes!- el cuarto ladrón, que no tenía tampoco un rehén, pareció reír bajo el pasamontañas.

-Claro que los soltaremos, cuando nos veamos que no hay trucos de por medio.- ambos rehenes estaban aterrorizados al ver que los llevaban al auto, pero de repente una pelota atada a un hilo bota sin parar por todos lados, esta golpea en la frente a uno de los ladrones que tenía a la mujer de rehén y el otro siente su brazo adormecido ante un dardo que desapareció al tocarlo. Los ladrones intentaron atrapar a los rehenes pero estos desaparecieron en una luz azul y blanca, al voltear hacia la azotea del banco ven al gran equipo Quantic. La misteriosa pelota botadora regresó al kedama de Kid Mime.

-Lo siento pero al único lugar al que irán será a prisión.- dijo Ladybug haciendo girar su yoyo y los ladrones asustados subieron al auto y arrancaron.

-Siempre buscan la manera difícil.- dijo Chat Noir con una sonrisa.

-Hora de cazar gatito.- el equipo fue en la persecución y Mercury les siguió cuando dejó a los rehenes con la policía. Los helicópteros del noticiero y la policía les seguían de cerca. Mercury apartaba a cuanto peatón inocente pudiera salir herido mientras los demás les seguían por arriba. Ladybug vio que no estaban tan lejos del Sena.- ¡Vamos a por ellos!- todos asintieron.

-¡Gray Nuage!- la densa niebla de Melody cubrió casi por completo la visión de las calles imposibilitando que los ladrones pudiesen ver más allá.

-¡Maldición no veo nada!- gritó el conductor, pero solo un héroe podía ver dentro de esta densa niebla. Sparrow disparó cuatro dardos certeros que fueron contra los neumáticos, al tiempo que en el barandal del rio Chat con Kid estaban listos.

-¡Cataclysm!- deshizo una gran parte del barandal y Kid pareció instalar algo en una esquina y estirarlo con dificultad al otro extremo, pasó sus dedos escuchando la tensión de lo que parecía sonar como una liga. El auto sin control casi iba a chocar pero Mercury lo estabilizó con su velocidad obligándolo a girar como un trompo haciendo gritar a los del interior que toparon con la imaginaria liga gigante de Kid y salieron volando por los aires. Chat Noir silbó al ver lo alto que iba el auto.- Nada mal mimo.

-Hasta yo me sorprendo de mis dones.- los ladrones caían a velocidad vertiginosa hasta que... no pasa nada, solo sabían que estaban de cabeza. Uno de los maleantes salió del auto temblado para ver que estaba a varios metros sobre el suelo encima de una red que en realidad era la cuerda del yoyo de Ladybug que estaba de pie sobre una farola mientras los ladrones estaban varios metros más arriba causándoles algo de vértigo. Ladybug sonrió de forma burlona.

-¿Se rinden?- la única respuesta que consiguió fue al maleante quitarse el pasamontañas y vomitar.- Eso pensé.- la gente comenzó a ovacionar a los héroes y entre la multitud cercana estaban los héroes de Paris, Bridgette le guiño un ojo a Marinette que alzo el pulgar por el admirable trabajo.

-¡Eso fue genial!- gritó Alya muy emocionada, todos estaban en la cafetería donde el gran grupo tuvo que juntar tres mesas para poder estar juntos.- Chicos en serio son una pasada.

-¿Y nosotros no?- preguntó Nino y Alya le sonrió.

-Por supuesto que sí Nino, son igual de buenos.

-Esa es mi chica.

-Debo decir que su ingenio fue lo que me sorprendió.- dijo Juliet y Marinette asiente.

-Es verdad, la combinación de todas sus habilidades con un objetivo en común fue increíble.

-Asi como nosotros.- presumió Adrien alzando las cejas de manera sugestiva a su novia y Marinette le da un le golpe en el brazo haciendo reír a Bridgette.

-La verdad es que desde que regresamos hemos notado esa increíble coordinación que admito no teníamos. Creo que crecimos de cierta forma tras la experiencia en su mundo.

-Podría decirse que en más de una forma.- dijo Félix antes de dar unos sorbos a su café mientras que Bridgette se sonrojó de repente porque bajo la mesa su mano y la de Félix estaban entrelazadas. En eso el Plagg de Félix se asoma en su chaleco.

-¿Y que se olvidan de nosotros?- Félix casi escupe el contenido de la taza.- Exijo que también se nos dé el crédito que nos corresponde.

-Plagg...- siseó Félix y Bridgette le acaricia su cabeza enternecida.

-Por supuesto que también son muy importantes Plagg, nunca nos olvidaríamos de ustedes.- el kwami ronroneó gustoso por los mimos.

-Chico recuérdame pedir una portadora femenina para la próxima.

-Bridgette deja de mimarlo.

-Chaton, tu sabes que me gusta mimarte a ti también.- Félix gruñó y Adrien se tuvo que aguantar la risa.

-Vaya gato celoso.- Marinette le da un leve codazo. Todos hablaban entre sí, Félix y Adrien parecían charlar acerca de sus habilidades como Chat Noir, Aly y Alya compartían videos de lo ocurrido, Allan y Nino hablaban de música, Allegra, Sam y Jean Claude hablaban con Claude y Juliet por su lado, suspiró con una sonrisa.

-¿Marinette?- Tikki se asomó un poco al verla.

-Somos una gran y peculiar familia. ¿No lo crees?

-Eso es cierto. Algo inusual debo admitirlo pero todas las familias son especiales.

-Pues yo creo que tengo la familia más rara y especial de todas.- Tikki se rió ante lo dicho por su portadora pero la corrigió. Marinette siguió la charla con Bridgette acerca de nuevos diseños y lugares a los que llevaría a Marinette para inspirarse, aquello le encantaba y en un momento al ver el cuadro que hacían todos, se los imaginó dentro de muchos años reunidos de igual forma mientras reían y hablaban entre sí. Un muy bonito cuadro.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado! Gracias por leer, y el próximo especial será la primera verdadera cita de Félix y Bridgette! Dejen review, nada de tomatazos y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE! XD**


	2. Primera verdadera cita

**Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todos por sus reviews y no saben lo feliz que me hacen TwT Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie y en serio esperamos más! Y ya sin nada qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Especial 2.

Primera cita verdadera.

-¿Y como fue su primera cita oficial?- preguntó Alya a una Bridgette que estaba bebiendo su malteada de chocolate mientras que a lado Félix dejó de beber su café como su novia mirándose uno al otro. El equipo de Paris estaba nuevamente en la cafetería Dupain-Cheng, esta vez sin el resto de los Quantics que llegarían con retraso.

-Buena pregunta.- dijo Adrien al ver la clara molestia de Félix.- ¿Cómo fue?- Félix dejó la taza de café.

-Eso no les...

-¡Fue tan romántico!- le interrumpió Bridgette.- Félix se portó como un caballero todo el tiempo.- suspiró con una sonrisa.- Fue perfecta.

\- Estuvo lejos de eso.- dijo Félix algo enfurruñado y Marinette le miró curiosa.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Paso algo?- la risa de Plagg se escucha y se asomó del chaleco de Félix.

-¿Algo? Paso de todo. ¡Oh fue la mejor cita de todas! Bueno… es ciertas partes ¡puaj!- Félix mete a Plagg de nuevo en su chaleco.

-Ya cállate gato tragón.

-Ya me dio más curiosidad.- dijo Claude vestido con su disfraz pelirrojo y Félix le fulminó con la mirada.

-Crei que aquí el gato curioso era Adrien.

-Los zorros también son curiosos.- justificó Juliet, también disfrazada, en defensa de su novio que la abrazó. Félix suspiró recordando cómo inició todo…

En la mansión Agreste, semanas atrás…

-Vamos Félix solo llámala e invítala.- dijo Allan que veía los boletos en la mano de su amigo.

-No puedo. Arruiné nuestra primera cita Allan, no quiero arruinar esta.

-Esa fue una "salida de amigos" o sea una casi cita pero que no era cita.

-Suena raro cuando lo dices.

-Viejo...- dijo Allan mirándole con cierto reproche. Aunque su situación no era tan distinta a la de cierta chica…

-Debes hacerlo Bridgette, debes llamarlo.- le regañó Aly a su amiga que estaba en la banca del parque.

-Pero no sé qué debo decir.

-Vamos Brid, solo improvisa.

-Que tal... Hola guapetón, tengo boletos para ir al cine este sábado. Tú y yo juntos, ¿qué tal?

-¡Pfffft!- Aly comenzó a reír.

-¡No te rías!

-Lo siento...- como pudo logró sofocar su risa.- Pero debes ser más natural Brid, después de todo ya son novios.- Bridgette dio un respingo y desvió la mirada.

-Pues...

-¿Cómo que no son novios?- le preguntó Allan a Félix.

-Pues aún no lo hacemos oficial.

-Querrás decir que eres tú quien no lo ha hecho.- en ese momento Plagg pasa volando.

-La verdad es que este cada vez que lo intenta se pone rojo como una granada y no dice nada.- Félix lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Recuérdame reducirte la ración de queso gato bocón.- Allan se aguanta la risa, así como Jizz, y luego se centra en Félix.

-Pues tienes oportunidad este sábado. Solo debes llamarla, o mejor aún, envíale un mensaje. Espera.- Allan tomó el celular de su amigo y empezó a teclear.- Y... listo ¿a que soy un genio?- Félix al ver el mensaje parece que le daría un ataque.

 ** _Hola purrincesa, tengo unos boletos para el teatro este sábado en la tarde. Así que purr favor dale el sí a tu adorado gato y te prometo una velada para maullar. Tu lindo gato, siempre tuyo. ^3^_**

Las risas de Plagg y Jizz no se hicieron esperar.

-¡No vas a enviar eso!

-Oh vamos, lo hice inspirado ante las invitaciones que le dabas siendo Chat Noir. Y no está mal, es original. Y vamos a enviar…

-¡Allan! ¡NO!- Félix se le fue encima al moreno cayendo al suelo.

Al mismo tiempo Aly y Bridgette hablaban de lo mismo.

-Voy a hacerlo. Voy a llamarle.- dijo Bridgette con decisión.

-¡Eso amiga! ¡Hazlo!- Bridgette estaba por tocar el número de Félix, pero sus manos comenzaron a temblar y a sudar.

-¡No puedo! Ni siquiera sé que le diré.- en eso Tikki se asoma.

-Bridgette tienes que hacerlo. Félix y tú han avanzado mucho. No puedes echarte para atrás ahora que están a punto de dar un paso muy importante.

-Pero no sé cómo invitarlo.

-Eso déjamelo a mi.- dijo Aly que le arrebató su teléfono.-Si no podemos llamarle entonces podemos mandarle un mensaje y... voila.- Bridgette parecía a punto de gritar.

 ** _Hola mi adorado minou, quisiera saber si quisieras salir conmigo este sábado, solo lleva tu presencia y yo los croissants que tanto te gustan. XOXOX Siempre tuya tu lady._**

Aly sonrió orgullosa.

-¿A que no es una obra de arte?

-¡¿Estás loca?! No le enviaré eso.

-Demasiado tarde...

-¡NO!

Y justo en ese momento Félix estaba intentando por todos los medios intentando quitarle el celular a Allan.

-¡Dame eso!

-¡Félix es por tu bien! ¡Aaaaaaah!- Allan gritó al sentir que mordía su brazo. Y entonces ambos morenos presionaron al mismo tiempo enviar. El tono de cada uno de recibir un mensaje sonó al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué rayos?- se preguntó Félix al ver el mensaje.

-Eso fue rápido... ¿te está sobornando con comida?

-¿Estará como Chat Noir?- se preguntó Bridgette al ver el mensaje.

-No lo sé amiga pero... ¡Tienes una cita!- Bridgette gritó pero no de emoción sino de espanto a lo que podría pasar.

-¿Lo ves? Te conseguí una cita.- dijo Allan lanzándole el celular que fue atrapado por Félix y luego se frotó el brazo adolorido.

-Mi sentidos me dicen que algo va a pasar, lo presiento.

-No seas aguafiestas. Va a ser tu mejor cita y la vas a hacer tu novia. Todo saldrá bien.- iba a recargarse en el hombro de Félix pero se detiene.

-Tócame y no dudaré en morderte otra vez.- Allan retrocedió de inmediato.

-/Esto será un desastre/- dijeron al mismo tiempo Félix y Bridgette.

Elegir atuendo fue por primera vez un reto para Félix, necesitaba algo formal e informal a la vez, y al fin, gracias a Natalie y a su padre, que le regañó por no saber qué vestir en estas ocasiones, pudo llegar al parque junto a la fuente. Vestía con una camisa azul claro de mangas hasta los codos con el doblado de los codos color blanco, jeans grises y mocasines negros. Había llegado con quince minutos de anticipación y sentía las manos sudorosas. Plagg se asomó del chaleco al sentirlo tan nervioso.

-Anda chico pero ¿qué te ocurre?

-No me pasa nada.

-Ah, ya veo. Tienes miedo de volver a echarlo a perder.- Félix entrecerró sus ojos pero no miró a Plagg.

-Claro que no.

-Aja, y yo amo al apio en secreto. Chico, te voy a decir algo y más vale que escuches porque no lo repetiré y si dices algo lo negare totalmente. Ustedes son perfectos juntos, pasaron grandes adversidades para estar en este punto y tú has cambiado para bien, ya no eres tan cabezota con ella... solo con todo lo demás. Así que relájate y déjate llevar, ¿entendido?- Félix miró a Plagg con grandes ojos.

-Creo que... gracias.

-Ni me las des, solo te pido que al momento de los besos avísame o juro que te vomito la camisa.

-Plagg te atreves y juro que te lanzó hasta…

-Hola.- alzó la vista y se quedó paralizado.- ¿Llevas esperando mucho?- Félix tardó en contestar, se había quedado embelesado al verla, vestía con una blusa de tirantes blanca de botones, una falda en corte A color negra, una gargantilla negra de tela, ballerinas color ciruela y su cabello caía suelto apenas recogido del lado izquierdo por sujetadores de color blanco. Ante tal visión se obligó a reaccionar.

-No, acabo de llegar.- dijo recobrando el aliento.- ¿Podemos irnos?

-Claro.- dijo con una gran sonrisa y un rubor adornando sus mejillas, Félix con timidez tomó su mano y le dedicó una leve sonrisa a una ahora embelesada Bridgette. Mientras que no muy lejos de allí, tras unos arbustos, un celular grabó todo.

-Esto es hermoso, la primera cita de Brid.- dijo una emocionada y enternecida Aly mientras los demás del equipo Quantic se asomaban.

-Opino que esto es mala idea.- dijo Allan.- Cuando Félix se entere disfrutará ponernos en su sala de torturas.

-Ay, por favor, eso ni siquiera es cierto.- dijo Allegra y Allan le mira espantado.

-La vez pasada lo vi leyendo un libro de torturas medievales. No me digas que creer.

-Tranquilo Allan.- le dijo el mimo a su amigo.- Solo los cuidaremos para que su cita no se estropee, seremos como sus guardaespaldas.

-Querrás decir cotillas. Sam, di algo, siempre eres el maduro además de Félix.

-Tal como dijo solo los estamos cuidando.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Te has pasado al lado oscuro. Allegra eres una mala influencia.- Allegra rodó los ojos ante la teatralidad de su amigo.

-Como digas, vámonos antes de que se nos pierdan de vista.- todos se movieron mientras que Allan rogaba porque no los descubrieran.

La pareja caminó al cine no sabiendo qué decirse, ambos sentían que si abrían la boca podrían echar a perder el momento. Pero alguien debía hablar y Félix agradeció que fuese Bridgette.

-Y ¿cómo van las cosas con tu padre?

-Mucho mejor, no recordaba haberlo visto tan... humano, desde que mamá estaba con nosotros.

-¿Tanto ha cambiado?

-Sí. Pasa más tiempo conmigo y después de regresar de nuestro viaje propuso que hiciésemos lo mismo en navidad.- Bridgette sonrió con un leve sonrojo.

-Me alegro que ya estén bien. Entonces debo recordar darte mi regalo de Navidad antes de que te marches.- Félix sonrió un poco y llegaron al cine. Al entrar no se dieron cuenta que eran seguidos por sus amigos. Los vieron ir a la fuente de sodas escondiéndose tras unas plantas. Aly veía a Félix ordenar viendo los paquetes individuales mientras Bridgette veía los dulces del mostrador.

-Es un bruto, hay paquetes para parejas.- la morena habló casi rechinando los dientes.

-Pues a Bridgette no le molesta.- dijo Claude al ver como Félix tomaba un paquete mediano de palomitas y galletas, y Bridgette un par de sodas con un paquete chico de palomitas de queso. Aly miró confundida el paquete de palomitas.

-¿Pidió tamaño mediano? Eso es muy poco y estamos hablando de Bridgette.- Sam mira a la morena y luego regresa su vista a la pareja.

-Eso es estrategia.

-¿Estrategia?- preguntó Claude confundido y Sam asintió.

-Compra un paquete que no es individual pero tampoco tan grande para los dos, así puede tocar la mano de Bridgette cada vez que se le antoje.- aquello dejó a más de uno sorprendido y Claude y Allan hicieron nota mental de aquello siendo Allan que susurró.

-¿Quien diría que Félix fuese así de astuto?- en ese momento Jizz se asomó al poder oler, o sentir, el azúcar cerca de su ubicación.

-¡Allan! Cómprame unos chocolatitos por favor.

-Yo traje algunos.

-Pero quiero esos, son bombas de chocolate.

-No voy a gastar más dinero de lo que gasté en el boleto.- Jizz puso mala cara y se metió de nuevo dentro de la chaqueta pero esta vez para hacer de las suyas.- ¡Auch! ¡No muerdas! ¡Ah!- el pobre moreno estaba sufriendo y sus gritos llamaron la atención de la pareja que estaba a punto de entrar a la sala.

-¿Qué crees que esté pasando?

-Seguro algún loco, solo espero que no entre a nuestra sala.- con una mano en el hombro la llevó dentro y mientras tanto afuera Aly le acercaba a Allan una caja de chocolatitos.

-Mira Jizz, rico chocolate.- Jizz no tardó en asomarse y vuela rápidamente al bolso de Aly donde mirándola con grandes ojos la morena le da una bolita de chocolate.

-¡Mmmmmm! Gracias princesa dulce.

-¿Princesa dulce?- pregunta Allegra curiosa y Allan contesta acomodando su ropa.

-Aly lo consiente con dulces y ese es el apodo que le dio.- Aly se ríe.

-No me puedes culpar, es tan adorable como tu.- Allan se sonroja y baja la mirada intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Claude tose para llamar su atención.

-Disculpen pero nuestros objetivos se perdieron de momento.

-Cierto, hay que estar enfocados.- dijo Allegra y todos asintieron hasta que Harmoony se asoma del bolso de su portadora.

-Pero una botanita no estaría mal.- Mimme igual se asoma como Mirra.

-¡Apoyo la moción!

-Sin palomitas no hay película.- dijo Mirra con una sonrisa en su piquito. Al entrar a la sala estaba casi vacía, al ser una película extranjera no había mucha gente que le interesara verla. Bridgette y Félix tenían una fila casi para ellos solos habiendo solo otra pareja pero hasta la otra esquina de la fila. En la parte de atrás el equipo Quantic estaba observándolos atentos, aunque Allegra y Sam también estaban interesados en la película. A un lado de Bridgette y Félix, puesto que estaban vacíos gran parte de los asientos, Plagg comía sus palomitas con queso y Tikki las galletas, aquello casi parecía una cita doble. Bridgette veía la película y Félix de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo moviendo inquieto la mano, se rascó tras la cabeza y estiró su brazo para posarlo sobre el respaldo de Bridgette que le miró sorprendida y luego con un sonrisa, formando con su mechón un corazón y recargando un poco su cuerpo al de Félix.

-¿Recuerdas cuando vinimos la primera vez al cine?- susurró Bridgette aprovechando una escena sin diálogos donde el protagonista caminaba cauteloso.

-Lo recuerdo. Intentaste besarme en la mejilla.

-Y pusiste tus palomitas frente de mí.- se mordió el labio antes de preguntar con cierta duda.- ¿Me dejarías intentarlo nuevamente?

-No.- el mechón de Bridgette decayó como su ánimo hasta que siente los dedos de Félix bajo su barbilla instándola a que le mire.

-Solo si yo también te beso.- aquello parecía sacado de alguna de las fantasías de Bridgette pero ese brillo travieso y esa forma de expresarse le encantaba a Bridgette que cerró poco a poco sus ojos ante la cercanía de Félix. Atrás todos veían aquella escena desde la orilla de sus asientos y Aly grababa todo por su teléfono olvidando la película por completo y...

-¡Félix! Ya se me acabaron las palomi...- los labios de la pareja tocaron algo pero no fueron los labios de su amado sino una bola de pelos de la cual Félix sintió el sabor a queso.- ¡Puaj! ¡Me muero! ¡Me siento ultrajado!

-¡Maldita sea tu..!- pero se calló cuando la gente comenzó a gritarles y Bridgette se encogió en su asiento. Cuando la gente se calmó Félix observó a Plagg que estaba sobre el regazo de Bridgette escupiendo.

-Qué asco, voy a necesitar enjuague bucal y toneladas de queso para olvidar esta afrenta.

-Yo soy quien debería estar asqueado.- gruñó Félix furioso porque Plagg se interpusiera en ese beso pero Bridgette aguanta la risa mejor que Tikki que cuyo cuerpecito temblaba por las risas contenidas. Mientras que atrás el equipo Quantic, no ocultaron su desilusión a excepción de Allan y Claude que estaban destornillándose de la risa.

-¡Quiero copia de ese video!- dijo Claude entre risas y ahora eran ellos los que les tocaron ser abucheados por los de la sala. Las chicas y Sam se morían de la vergüenza pero sus kwamis estaban igual que sus amigos que no paraban de reír. Hasta que uno de los acomodadores los iluminó con la lámpara y os kwami se escondieron.

-Si no se callan los sacaré fuera de la sala.

-/Lo sentimos/- se disculparon todos, por suerte ni Bridgette ni Félix voltearon.

Al salir del cine la pareja pasó por una farmacia en donde apenas llegaron a un bebedero cerca del Sena Félix se lavaba los dientes y Plagg con la cabecita asomada hacia gárgaras. La gente que los miraba a cierta distancia lo veía como algo muy inusual, en cambio Bridgette veía esa escena bastante divertida.

-Vamos Félix, no fue para tanto.- Félix escupe y se limpia la boca antes de responder y tomar el enjuague bucal al tiempo que Plagg escupe.

-Dime eso cuando beses a un gato cuyo aliento huele y sabe a queso rancio y casi no se lava la boca.

-¡Plagg!- le regañó Tikki desde el bolso de Bridgette.

-No le creas galletita, me lavo los dientes hasta con hilo dental.

-Una vez a la semana.- dijo Félix y Plagg siseó. Bridgette se rió a lo bajo.

-Sabes, a mí no me importaría besarte, supieras a queso o ajo.- Félix la observó y sonrió de lado al puro estilo Chat Noir.

-¿Lo dice en serio princesa?

-Por supuesto. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- dijo mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules en un tono que aunque cariñoso venia impregnada la actitud de Ladybug.

-¿Hay límite de demostraciones?- preguntó en voz baja a punto de darse otro beso sin poder ver que sus amigos estaban entre los arbustos. Sam suelta un silbido bajo.

-Vaya que Félix no pierde el tiempo.

-Tú tampoco.- le acusó de forma juguetona Allegra obteniendo una sonrisa del peliteñido pero son interrumpidos por Aly.

-Oh, oh. Problemas a la vista.- todos al ver hacia donde miraba Aly supieron que vendrían serios problemas. La linda pareja estaba a poco de rozar sus labios cuando una estridente voz los detiene.

-¡Alto ahí Bridgette Dupain-Cheng!- se separaron del susto pero al ver a Claudia y a Selina, ambos parecen fastidiados. Bridgette sentía el no tener a Chloe y Sabrina, ellas eran versiones más agradables.

-¿Qué quieres Claudia?

-No te hagas Dupain, te he dicho miles de veces que te alejes de mi Félix.

-¿Tu Félix? Disculpa pero no le veo título de propiedad.

-Claudia...- Félix intentaba invocar toda su paciencia.- ¿Podrías dejar de montar estas escenas?

-¡Pero Felichoo! ¿Cómo puedes dejar que esta zarrapastrosa se te acerque? Antes ni hubieras dejado que te tocara.

-En primera, no le digas así a MI novia.- Bridgette sonrió ampliamente al escuchar esas dos dulces palabras.- Y segundo antes estaba demasiado ciego para ver la maravillosa persona que ella era.

-¡¿Te estas escuchando?! Es Bridgette, es tonta, ruidosa, infantil y la persona más torpe que ha habido. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Vaya, por un momento pensé que te estabas describiendo.- Claudia le miró ofendida.

-¡Yo no soy torpe!

-No pero todos los demás calificativos te calzan bien. Y bien que Bridgette puede a veces sacarme de quicio, es para mí como una luz.- Bridgette le miró embelesada y por primera vez Selina abre la boca.

-¿Aun con un tatuaje?- dio señalando la mano de Bridgette, haciendo referencia al tatuaje multicolor que apareció cuando los kwamis le ayudaron.- Con ese tatuaje parece una rebelde.

-Es verdad.- dijo Claudia con malicia.- Y al parecer el código de la escuela dice que están prohibidos los tatuajes, los piercings y perforaciones en la escuela, me pregunto qué diría el director Damocles cuando se entere que una de sus alumnas tiene un tatuaje a la vista.- Bridgette en un acto reflejo se tomó la muñeca preocupada, pero Félix frunció el ceño ante la amenaza y tomó a Bridgette de la mano.

-Hay demasiadas cosas que no me son permitidas decirles a las mujeres. Pero atrévanse siquiera a ir con el chisme al director y esta vez ser hija del alcalde no te ayudará. Porque soy capaz de meter al fuego mis manos por ella para hacer todo lo posible para que no la saquen de la escuela. En cambio ustedes tienen mucho que explicar de su historial.

-¡Tonterías!- exclamó Claudia y Sabrina asintió.

-No nos pueden hacer nada.

-En eso se equivocan.- Félix sonríe de lado y Bridgette puede ver un claro atisbo de Chat Noir.- Hay muchos alumnos y hasta maestros que no las aguantan, y conseguir pruebas que la hija del alcalde usa sus influencias para sus deseos egoístas no es difícil. Y las elecciones se acercan, no creo que nadie vea con buenos ojos que su alcalde use su poder para complacer a su hija mimada y su amiga.- Selina pareció estremecerse por la amenaza pero Claudia parecía un volcán a punto de explotar.- Y si nos permiten tenemos una cita qué continuar, hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí.- sin decir más se llevó a Bridgette lejos de esas brujas y Bridgette solo sonrió a medias.

-Qué lástima.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Félix sin voltear a verla.

-Que no podamos cambiar a Claudia y Selina por Chloe y Sabrina.- Félix casi hubiera reído de no ser porque quería salir del radar de Claudia. En tanto Claudia estaba haciendo una rabieta monumental.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a menospreciarme?! ¡A mí!

-Seguro que la tonta de Bridgette lo tiene encantado por algo.

-Eso debe ser. Y se ha olvidado lo patosa que es. Pero creo que debemos abrirle los ojos por su bien.- ambas sonrieron sin saber que eran escuchadas por los Quantic que no podían estar más molestos. Aly intentaba no apretar demasiado su celular.

-Háganlas trizas.

El teatro estaba lleno, Félix mantuvo cerca a Bridgette para que no se perdiera entre el gentío que estaba en el vestíbulo, hasta que Félix se topa, quizás para su mala suerte, con una conocida de su padre.

-¡Félix cariño! Un gusto verte.

-Señora Savonier, un gusto verla. Supongo que viene a ver la obra.

-Exacto, vine con mis familiares que decidieron dejarme sola y veo que tú también vienes acompañado.

-Un placer conocerla señorita, mi nombre es Bridgette Dupain-Cheng.

-¡Oh! Y con unos excelentes modales.- dijo encantada cuando le Bridgette le dijo señorita.

-Es mi novia.- dijo sin ocultar el orgullo que sentía sin ver que detrás de ellos Claudia y Selina hablaban con niño que hacía una bomba de chicle.

-¿Solo tengo que pegarle el chicle?- preguntó viendo a Claudia.

-Sí, solo eso. Hazlo bien sino no tendrás nada.- el mocoso sonrió mientras masticaba, pasó entre las personas para ir hacia su objetivo, estaba tan cerca de ellos pero sintió que algo le hizo tropezar durmiendo su pierna al instante y cayendo al suelo. El niño estuvo a punto de llorar pero unas gentiles manos le ayudaron a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Bridgette y el niño baja la mirada apenado asintiendo.

-Vale, arriba.- Bridgette le ayudó a levantarse y sacudió un poco su pantalón- Ya está. A la próxima ten cuidado, estos pisos son algo traicioneros y te resbalas muy fácil.

-G-Gracias y perdone.- dijo demasiado avergonzado para después salir corriendo donde estaban sus padres. Félix no podía estar más encantado con esa ternura que tenía Bridgette y Claudia estaba rabiosa.

-Mocoso idiota. Muy bien, entonces apenas se acomoden vamos a pasar al siguiente plan y a poner en evidencia a esa mesera.

Félix estaba acostumbrado a hablar de los negocios de su padre y quedar bien con sus socios, aunque hubiese deseado que no fuese en su cita, pero le impresionaba lo atenta que estaba Bridgette a la conversación solo opinando cuando se le pedía su opinión alabando, pero no de forma exagerada, el trabajo de su padre. Estaba más que claro que Bridgette sabía cómo comportarse en ciertos círculos pero sin dejar a lado su sencillez y su candor, si fuera Chat Noir seguro tendría una sonrisa de baboso enamorado. Bridgette y Félix fueron invitados al palco por la socia del padre de Félix, y mientras en el fondo Félix quería llevarse a su novia para estar a solas no debía ser grosero con alguien relacionado con su padre. Bridgette le sonrió condescendiente y sin palabras entendió que Bridgette le decía que aquello no importaba.

-Te lo compensaré.- susurró Félix y ella sonrió para acercarse a su oído.

-No tienes qué. Pero si quieres darme algo me encantaría un tiramisú.- Félix sonrió, y asintió, nada mejor que un postre para pasar el mal rato.- Oh, es cierto. ¿Gustan algún bocadillo? Yo iré por un zumo.

-Si gustas puedo ir yo...

-No, Félix, no te preocupes y no tardo. ¿Señora?

-Una botella de agua, por favor.

-Entendido.- se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a un Félix que se sonrojó ligeramente.- No tardo. Con permiso.- al salir Félix recobró la compostura ante la divertida mirada de la señora que estaba más que encantada con la pareja. Bridgette fue a por un bocadillo, la diferencia de lo que vendían en el teatro y el cine era notoria y mientras se entretenía a ver la variedad que presentaban unas Claudia y Selina le esperaban tras una columna.

-Vamos a ver qué dice Félix al verla con ese horrible conjunto arruinado.- Selina asintió y se acercó a Bridgette desde atrás con una botella en mano, Bridgette ya estaba por pedir al tiempo que Selina iba a lanzarle el contenido encima pero como si hubiese tocado un cable sintió como una corriente eléctrica en el ambiente que la hizo gritar soltando la botella que tenía leche con chocolate en la alfombra que estaba en esa zona y hacer que Bridgette volteara al tiempo que Selina salía corriendo sin verla exactamente.

-¿Selina? No, imposible.- negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.- Una botella de agua de agua, un zumo y un café helado por favor.- Selina regresó y Claudia se puso rabiosa.

-¡¿Pero qué pasó?!

-No lo sé, creo que fue la estática de la alfombra.- dijo intentando acomodar su esponjado cabello y Claudia ahogó un grito frustrada.

-Tengo que hacerlo todo yo.- siguieron a Bridgette a una distancia prudente, la joven iba con las tres botellas entre sus brazos sin prever el peligro en que estaba. Bridgette dio vuelta a un pasillo, y antes de que las dos brujas dieran la vuelta una especie de silbido acompañado de una corriente de aire las hace retroceder despeinándolas por completos y la alfombra bajo sus pies fue alzada contra ellas como si alguien la hubiese tomado de la otra esquina lanzándolas contra una pared quedando de cabeza en una posición más que ridícula. Bridgette se volteó pero no vio nada inusual.

-Bridgette, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó Tikki y Bridgette solo alza los hombros.

-No, nada. Solo me pareció escuchar algo.- dijo antes de seguir su camino y entrar a su palco. Claudia y Selina se levantaron como pudieron.

-¡Este lugar está maldito!- chilló Selina para irse corriendo.

-¡Selina no me dejes!- gritó Claudia que igual se fue aterrorizada. En una de las esquinas Mercury, Kid Mime, Sparrow y Melody sonrieron ante su buen trabajo y chocaron puños.

-/¡Bien hecho!/- Mercury se rió.

-Ojala Aly tome buenas fotos de esas brujas cuando salgan despavoridas con esas pintas.

-Nunca imaginé que Claudia corriera tan rápido en tacones.- se burló Melody y Kid se limpia una pequeña lágrima.

-Ojala Aly me pase una copia de las fotos.- una puerta se abrió a lado de ellos siendo el baño de damas, al salir una chica de vestido color celeste y de cabello color miel en rizos recogidos con un moño alto que bien reconocieron, limpiaba sus gafas con un pañuelo, al ponérselos sus ojos grises se abrieron grandemente al ver al famoso equipo Quantic en el pasillo, todos se congelaron y Kid Mime con una confianza inusitada se acercó tomando una rosa del arreglo de flores que estaba en el pasillo y la tendió frente a ella.- Guárdanos el secreto linda.- guiñó su ojos y ella cerró su boca asintiendo y viendo como desaparecían por el pasillo.

Ya era tarde cuando la obra terminó y se despidieron de la amable socia que quedó encantada tanto con la amabilidad y caballerosidad de Félix como con la dulzura y conocimientos de moda de Bridgette. Félix suspiró cansado.

-Siento que esta cita no fuese como se planeó.

-Bueno, tampoco podemos prever cada cosa. Aunque si bien debo cambiar algo seria el encuentro con Claudia y Selina.

-Ya somos dos.- gruñó y tomó de la mano a Bridgette.- Sígueme.- de repente la jaló para llevarla hacia unas calles vacías, ambos entraron en un callejón en donde los Quantic y Aly se miraron curiosos.

-¿Qué trama Félix?- preguntó Allegra y Aly parecía que iba a chillar de la emoción.

-Seguro que necesita de cierta privacidad para con mi amiga. Esto será una foto digna de enmarcar. Brid se volverá loca.- estiró su mano para captar la escena pero al ver la pantalla no había nadie.- No están.

-¿Cómo que no están?- preguntó Allan y todos se asomaron comprobando que era cierto.

-¿Adonde fueron?- preguntó Claude y Sam de repente comprendió algo que los otros no.

-¡Cuidado!- pero fue demasiado tarde cuando todos fueron atrapados por la cuerda de un yoyo y alzados quedando cara a cara con Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Y yo que no quería creerlo.- dijo Ladybug alzando la ceja.

-Se nota que los gatos no somos los únicos curiosos.- se burló Chat con una amplia sonrisa felina viendo a sus amigos tan nerviosos ante la intriga de lo que harían con ellos.

Adrien se rió al escuchar el relato.

-¿Y qué les hicieron?- Félix tomó su taza.

-Los dejamos sobre la Torre Eiffel un rato.

-¿Un rato?- refutó indignado Allan que entraba con los demás del equipo.- ¡Nos dejaron allí por horas!

-Y todavía compraron a nuestros kwamis para que no nos ayudaran.- se quejó Claude a lo que Bridgette rió entre dientes. Pero Félix contestó.

-Se hubiesen quedado toda la noche de no ser porque nos ayudaron con Claudia.- Marinette aguanta la risa al ver la cara de sus amigos y su atención se centra en Bridgette.

-¿Y cómo terminó su cita?

-Pues fuimos a por un postre, charlamos y paseamos por las hermosas calles de Paris.

-Y después de desatarlos nos fuimos a casa.

-¿Y ya?- preguntó Marinette algo decepcionada por la simple explicación de Félix pero Bridgette niega con la cabeza.

-Más o menos. Aunque más noche cierto gato pasó por mi balcón a decirme algo que no pudo decir en nuestra cita.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Adrien aunque ya se imaginaba qué había sido. Bridgette sonrió ampliamente recargando su rostro en ambas manos.

Bridgette ya se había puesto su pijama, estaba exhausta y Tikki ya se había ido a dormir cuando escucha que tocan la trampilla de arriba, al asomarse ve a Chat Noir que le ofrece ayuda a subir.

-Chat, ¿ocurre algo?

-¿Es que no puedo visitar a mi adorada mariquita?

-Claro que puedes. Pero ya es tarde y…

-¡No tardaré! Quería… bueno.- se aclaró la garganta.- Quería hacer algo más pero con lo de los chicos pues no pude y… escucha esto.- usando su bastón presionó un botón y una hermosa melodía de piano empezó a escucharse.

-Es hermosa.

-La compuse para ti. Recordando cuando nos conocimos en ese día que te di mi paraguas y todo lo que hemos vivido.

-Félix…- Chat tomó aire y tomó ambas manos.

-Bridgette, sé que nada ha sido fácil entre nosotros, pero creo que eso hace más valioso esto que siento por ti. Me mostraste una luz en mi oscura vida y que no voy a dejar ir por nada del mundo. Y en este día quiero comenzar algo nuevo y significativo que sé que crecerá en algo más hermoso en el futuro, así que…- Chat le sonrió mirando fijamente sus ojos.- ¿Quisiera ser la novia de este gato negro, Bridgette?

-Oh Chat. Sí, siempre. ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

-Cada día de mis nueve vidas.- dijo antes de besarla, al fin, con la música inundando el ambiente, el primer beso que daba inicio a una etapa que sería para toda la vida.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado! Me ha encantado escribir esto. Y bueno para el próximo capítulo dejaremos descansar al equipo Quantic y aquí va:** ** _En las escuela los alumnos de la clase reciben los resultados de su prueba de aptitud, varios parecen contentos con sus resultados, aunque hay sus excepciones, entre ellos y los más molestos cierto gato y abeja que no les ha gustado para nada los resultados de su prueba, ¿pero qué llevará a todo esto? ¿Y en qué problemas se meterán?_**

 **El siguiente lo creí necesario para crecimiento de ambos personajes. Y bueno, sin más que decir que ruego porque no me lancen de tomatazos y me dejen review XD… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

SAMP-CLAM05: Me alegro que te guste, aunque en los próximos días espero poder cambiar los horrores de ortografía que tenga en cada capítulo de esa historia y las siguientes XD

Gfriend, Forever MK NH, Sol: Muchas gracias XD

Darkdan-sama: Sí, son más malas. Pero Bridgette tiene a su gatito y amigos para que le cuiden las espaldas.

Hinaru16241: ¿Una estatua? Merece un desfile XD

Jinzo77: Gracias por el review, bueno verte de nuevo XD Y sobre la Juliet del universo Quantic la verdad es que el único que vive, aparte del hermano, pero el mimo la tendrá muy difícil y eso se verá más adelante XD

ChaosGodInfinity: Wow! Tercera temporada? No creo estar preparada para eso, pero mi loca cabeza trabaja ded formas extrañas así que no sé. Además que quiero concentrarme en el libro que estoy haciendo y en mis escritos de Wattpad lo veo poco probable. Claudia y Selina son personajes de mi propia invención, de nadie más XD Y espero ver tu próximo capítulo y a la madre de Aaron también, me cayó más que bien. XD

X29: Gracias y solo debo decir que… que vocecita de heroína tendrá Queen B, n serio necesitaremos tapones para los oídos para amortiguar su voz XD

Sou: No te preocupes me alegro verte por estos lares XD y ¿un episodio en la playa? Mmmm… no sé si sea posible, pero veré que puedo hacer. Y el Nathaniel del universo Quantic aparecerá, todo un lindo tomate XD


	3. Encontrar la pasión

**Hola a todos! Les agradezco a cada uno su apoyo como no tienen idea. Gracias a todos los que me leen y espero que como todos estén ansiosos por estos nuevos episodios aunque me ha llegado una noticia… no habrá celos de parte de Adrien esta temporada, aquello fue como un flechazo a mi corazón, tendremos que esperar hasta la siguiente temporada para ver esas escenas de celos… *he mordido mi almohada para ahogar un grito* ¿Quién dijo eso? En fin, empecemos con este capítulo, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Especial 3.

Encontrar la pasión.

La señorita Bustier terminó de escribir en la pizarra y volteó a ver a sus estudiantes que estaban mirando lo que escribía.

-Sé que el curso pasado les hice la misma pregunta, pero solo unos pocos me respondieron.- de inmediato señaló lo que había en el pizarrón.- ¿A qué se desean dedicarse al graduarse?- la mayoría se miraron unos a otros.- Hasta este punto ya deberían empezar a hacerse una idea por las pruebas de aptitud que hicieron la semana pasada. Y tras decir hoy mismo les entrego sus resultados.- sacó del cajón de su escritorio unos sobre blancos, con el nombre de cada uno, todos tomaron el sobre blanco que les correspondía.- Solo quiero que sepan que estas solo les dan sugerencias de acuerdo a sus gustos pero yo les sugiero buscar algo en lo que puedan ser felices y seguros, no querrán cambiar de carrera a mitad de la universidad.- terminadas las primeras clases en el receso todos veían sus resultados.

-Mis resultados tienen que ver con computadoras.- dijo Max y Kim le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-También te gustan los video juegos, deberías dedicarte a crear juegos, apuesto que los harías geniales. Aunque si haces robots tan geniales como Markov. Ese pequeño sí que nos dejó con la boca abierta ¿dónde lo tienes?

-Shhh, está recopilando datos, no digas nada.- Kim sonrió y asintió. Rose miró sus resultados con una sonrisa.

-¡Diseño, decoración y belleza!

-Te queda.- respondió Juleka con una leve sonrisa. Sabrina y Chloe vieron los suyos.

-Me va más el campo jurídico.- dijo Sabrina.- Así podré ayudar a papá.

-Pues a mí me va administración de empresas u organizadora de eventos.- Lila vio sus resultados con Alyx, ambas chicas tan diferentes se habían transformado en amigas en poco tiempo.

-No sé si me va relaciones internacionales como a papá.

-Ni a mi economía pero tengo opción de estudio en deportes.- Mylene e Ivan veían sus resultados y Mylene sonrió ampliamente emocionada.

-Teatro y artes visuales son las principales y que hay de ti Ivan.- el chico se sonrojó apenado.

-Música o botánica.

-Que hermoso.- dijo viendo a su novio embelesada provocando que el sonrojo de este aumentara. Alya sonrió al ver su hoja.

-Periodismo, era más que evidente.- Marinette sonríe igual.

-Diseño de modas.- ambas amigas ríen. Nino sonríe al igual que Claude.

-Música y artes visuales, el cine me llama.

-Arquitectura o ingeniería, nada mal.- todos parecían felices por sus resultados, pero Adrien hace una mueca al ver sus los suyos y Marinette se acerca a ver sobre su hombro.

-¿Pasa algo Adrien?

-No, bueno... sí. Algunas de las opciones no me gustan.

-Veamos, educación, físico-matemático, traductor-interprete y administración de empresas.- en cada una Adrien hizo un gesto molesto.- Son muchas opciones y muy buenas.

-Sí, pero ninguna de mi agrado.- Marinette pone su mano en su hombro.

-Recuerda lo que dijo la señorita Bustier, son solo sugerencias.

-Pero a la mayoría les tocaron cosas que les gustan. Yo no tengo idea de que hacer todavía, creo que papá quiere que continúe con el control de la empresa pero no estoy seguro de querer seguir sus pasos.

-Adrien aún queda tiempo para pensarlo.

-Tienes razón, pero aun así...- se veía desanimado y algo molesto, Marinette sonríe y se pone frente a él para que le mire.

-Sabes, papá mañana va a hacer un pedido especial y siempre hace de más y... será entretenido verlo, puedes incluso pedirle consejos y ver cómo trabaja.- el rostro de Adrien se iluminó, si algo le gustaba al ir a casa de Marinette, aparte de comer dulces, era estar en la cocina con sus padres.

-¡Claro! Me encantaría.- respondió contento. Marinette sonrió al verlo así, todo lo que tenía que ver con postres lo ponía de buen humor al instante.

Claude que reía con Nino se dio cuenta que Juliet no estaba ni cerca como sus demás compañeros, al mirar alrededor la vio sentada en una banca junto a Nathaniel con la cabeza baja, muy desanimada.

-Vamos Juliet no es tan malo. Son sugerencias muy buenas.- dijo el pelirrojo intentando animar a su amiga.

-Son horribles sugerencias. No me gusta ninguna.

-¿Que no te gusta?- preguntó Claude que se había acercado y ella le pasó su hoja para que mire su contenido.

-Física- matemática, física química y química. No son malas.

-Lo son. Especifique que me gustan los animales, las plantas, leer y cocinar, no tengo idea de porque me dieron esas opciones.- dijo en verdad molesta, era la primera vez que ambos chicos la veían así.- Lo siento, yo… es que soy buena en química y matemática pero no me apasionan. Siento que escucho a mis tíos diciéndome que debería dedicarme a eso como mamá, pero no es lo mío.- Nathaniel pone se sienta a su lado.

-Nadie espera que sea como tu mamá.- Claude se hinca y pone frente a ella para tomar sus manos.

-Hey linda, calma. Nath tiene razón, si no quieres trabajar en lo que trabajaban tus padres no lo hagas. Es tu vida.- Juliet hace un pequeño mohín.- Juliet, no pasa nada. No dejes que esto te moleste, es solo una tonta hoja de papel. Anda, sonríe, pienso que cuando encuentres lo que de verdad te gusta no lo vas a soltar por nada del mundo, y serás maravillosa en ello.- Juliet parece dudar pero logra sonreír de nuevo gracias a su amigo y novio y asiente.

-¡Nathaniel!- le llamó Chloe y el pelirrojo mira a Juliet y luego a Claude.

-Nos vemos en el salón, Claude, te la dejo.

-Como siempre un placer.- la pareja ve como Nathaniel se acreca a Chloe y ella parecía muy emocionada planeando a lo que sería su futuro. Entonces Claude parece recordar algo.- Por cierto, mañana recuerda que hay salida con mis padres. ¿Estas segura de querer pasar más de cinco horas en una aburrida cena y ponencia?- se sentó donde antes había estado Nathaniel y Juliet asintió.

-Es un evento de tu padre y tu mamá me invitó, no quería hacerle la grosería.

-Es una mujer diabólica...- murmuró entre dientes sabiendo que la vería con cámara en mano hacia ellos.

-¿Qué?

-Digo que es una mujer única. Es a las tres el evento y pasamos por ti a las 2:30.

-Claro que no lo olvidaré. Estaré más que lista.- ambos sonríen y van con el resto del grupo, por ese día se olvidaron un poco de sus dudas, pero no desaparecieron…

Adrien no había dormido muy bien, esa noche tuvo una pesadilla en donde se veía con un traje de ejecutivo en una oficina enorme, y al mirarse al espejo veía a su padre, gritó de horror ate tal visión. Plagg al verle quejarse se acercó.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?

-La prueba de aptitud. Tuve una pesadilla con eso. Ojala ser Chat Noir se considerase un trabajo remunerado.

-Bueno, bien puedes empezar a cobrar.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Bueno, no importa, arriba flojo que hay que ir a ver a mi galletita y a mi reina.

-¿Desde cuando eres tú el entusiasta en querer salir?

-Desde que mi reina me dijo que tendría unos ricos quesos. ¡Ya quiero agregar nuevos quesos a mi colección!

-¿Qué coleccion?- Plagg voló y regresó con tres frascos pequeños perfectamente equilibrados.

-Estos son mis bebes, esperando el punto correcto para ser devorados y el más importante.- dejó los frascos y regresó con un frasco tan grande que podía ver el olor del queso en su interior.- He aquí el Plagg-O añejado por 999 días.

-¡No tenemos tanto tiempo juntos!- se quejó tapando su nariz.

-En años gatos. - contestó y Adrien corrió al baño intentando no vomitar. Esperaba que los quesos en casa de Marinette no fuesen un arma mortal.

Juliet adoraba los fines de semana, eran los días que dormía sin tener que escuchar su despertador. Y dando las 10:30 en su reloj se despertó antes que Breezy y fue al baño arrastrando los pies ignorando los sueños de su kwami.

-No Giancarlo... Priscila te engaña con Oliver... Comerciales no, Giancarloooo...- murmuraba soñando con su novela hasta que el grito agudo de su portadora la despertó.- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo? ¡Juliet!- la kwami voló hacia donde estaba su portadora y escuchaba los ladridos del perro en el baño y al asomarse la kwami gritó horrorizada.- ¡OH POR TODOS LOS MIRACULOUS!- el pelo de su portadora siempre era un desastre pero ahora era un desastre monumental.- ¡Parece que te electrocutaron!- dijo al ver que ni su flequillo estaba quieto en su frente sino alzado como casi todo su cabello.

-No, no, no. No me pude pasar esto hoy. ¿Por que hoy?

-¿Ya te ha pasado antes?

-Una vez al año, a veces se salta. El cabello se pone así de rebelde y se queda dos o tres días.

-¡¿CÓMO?!- Juliet se toma el cabello con ambas manos.

-¡No me puede pasar esto! ¡Hoy es el evento con Claude y sus padres!

-Y eso ni una gorra lo puede ocultar.- al ver a su portadora a punto de llorar la kwami se puso frente a ella.- Ok, calma, soy una kwami de cinco mil años que tiene algunos secretos de belleza bajo la manga. Déjalo en mis pequeñas manos, solo espero tengamos lo necesario.- Juliet asintió desesperada al ver que Claude iría a por ella en menos de cuatro horas.

Adrien llegó a la panadería, antes de entrar tomó aire para que su novia no notase su humor decaído y algo asqueado. Entró con una sonrisa de revista viendo primero tras el mostrador a su futura suegra.

-¡Adrien! Qué bueno verte.

-Buenos días señora Dupain-Cheng. Vine a ver a Marinette.

-Oh, cielo. Marinette salió a hacer un pedido pero seguro no tarda. ¿Gustas esperarla?

-Gracias señora Dupain-Cheng.

-¿Te gustaría probar nuestra selección de temporada? Son bollitos rellenos de queso crema con una capa de glaseada de lima y chocolate amargo.

-¿Alguien dijo queso?- preguntó Plagg que voló hasta quedar frente a la señora Cheng.

-¡Plagg!- Adrien lo atrapó entre sus manos antes de que alguien se le ocurriese entrar al negocio.- Lo siento mucho, Plagg a veces puede ser algo... entusiasta cuanto se trata de quesos.

-No te preocupes. Además es una monada.- la señora le acarició la cabecita y le sonrió tomándole ahora ella entre sus manos.- Con razón Marinette está encantada contigo.- los ojos de Plagg se dilataron y comenzó a ronronear.

-Mmmm, definitivo, debo pedir que mi próxima portadora sea mujer.- la señora Cheng le dio un trozo de bollo de queso y el kwami encantado por los mimos abrió la boca siendo alimentado por la dulce señora. Adrien se rió al ver como Plagg pasaba de ser un gato maleducado y flojo a uno mimada y obediente, en verdad tanto la madre como la hija eran sorprendentes. Justo entonces el señor Dupain hacia acto de presencia.

-Oh, veo que tenemos visitas.

-Buenos días señor.

-Marinette no está, por lo que veo aun no llega. Adrien, no quisiera molestarte pero ¿podrías echarme una mano?

-¿Y-Yo? Pero no soy muy bueno.

-Tonterías. Te prometo que lo harás bien.- Adrien tragó duro, ya habia hecho esto antes, pero solo como para pasar el rato conociendo a los padres de Marinette y por curiosidad, o cuando el señor Dupain iba a la escuela a darles lecciones de repostería. ¿Pero algo en serio? ¡¿Sin Marinette?! Bien, esperaba no terminar decepcionando a sus suegros o incendiar la cocina.

-Como usted diga.

-¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Duele!- se quejó Juliet ante el cepillo que había intentado Breezy pasar por su desastroso cabello. La kwami hizo un esfuerzo y al final el cepillo se resbaló de sus manitas y salió volando contra las almohadas de la cama.

-¡Ah! Es como cepillar alambre.

-¡Es inútil! ¡Auch!- Juliet se quitó el cepillo atorado en su cabello.- Ya usamos acondicionador, también jugo de manzana, leche con miel, agua helada...- dejó caer la cabeza en su tocador.- Mejor llamó para cancelar.

-¡De eso nada!- la kwami voló hasta estar frente a su portadora.- No vamos a rendirnos. Lo que pasa es que si tuviese los ingredientes correctos te haría el súper mega acondicionador más efectivo del mundo, créeme, eso te ayudaría.

-No tengo idea de dónde sacar maracuyá, arándanos, papaya y todo lo que me dijiste.

-Eso y que la preparación tarda, nos tomaría tiempo hacerla.- escuchó a su portadora quejarse y azotar de nuevo su cabeza contra el tocador.

-Pues solo queda una opción, necesitamos ayuda profesional.- Juliet alzó la cabeza espantada.

-¡No voy a salir así!

-Por algo la chaqueta esa de tu papá tiene gorro. Es tu única esperanza, es eso o que tus suegros te vean así.- Juliet tomó aire y asintió.- Entonces andando. ¡Al salón de belleza!

Adrien estaba sacando algunas de sus frustraciones contra la masa, la golpeó una y otra y otra vez contra la mesa sacando algunas de sus frustraciones en la masilla, apenas recordó al señor Dupain cuando pone otra bola de masa a su lado.

-¿Hay algo que te moleste, hijo?

-No, señor, no me pasa nada.

-¿Seguro? Porque parece que estas en la lucha libre peleando contra la masa.- Adrien se sonrojó por la pena y después suspiró.

-Me molesta el examen de aptitud que presentamos. Ninguna de las opciones que aparecieron en mi hoja me ha gustado. Sé que también deberé hacerme cargo en el negocio de mi padre, pero ser un hombre de traje y estar cerrando tratos no es la forma en que deseo vivir mi vida.- el señor Dupain suelta una sonora carcajada y le da una palmada algo fuerte a Adrien.

-Muchacho, esas cosas te dan las opciones por lo bueno que eres en esas ciertas áreas, pero lo que de verdad cuenta es la pasión con que te dedicas a algo que te gusta. Mucha gente comete el error de no ir por sus pasiones. Por ejemplo Marinette siempre ha soñado en ser diseñadora de modas y nada la ha detenido; su amiga Alya da todo de si por ese blog de internet y hasta tu padre y madre, se nota que lo que hacen les apasiona y dan todo de sí. Tú debes encontrar algo que te apasiona.- Adrien pensó en sus palabras, Nino amaba la música y pensaba dedicarse a ello, Kim le sugirió a Max dedicarse a la computación o robótica, y Nathaniel se dedicaría obviamente al arte porque es su pasión. Sonrió pero borra su sonrisa y mira preocupado al señor Dupain.

-¿Y si yo no encuentro lo que me apasiona? Digo, además de ser Chat Noir nada más me apasiona tanto.

-Lo encontraras. Algunos tardan más que otros pero estoy seguro que lo lograrás y Chat Noir no cobra por sus servicios.

-¡Que lo haga y me compre más queso!- se escuchó el grito de Plagg que recién entraba a la cocina. Ambos varones se ríen, la sonrisa que le dedicó después el padre de Marinette calmó sus miedos y miró la bola de masa amorfa en sus manos y empezó a trabajar ahora con mucha más calma.

-Vamos Plagg, sigue comiendo tus bollos que tengo algo que hacer.- Plagg se acercó a ver la masa entre las manos de su portador.

-¿Y si en vez de masa trabajaras en hacer quesos? ¡Ah!- Adrien lanzó algo de harina que espolvoreó a Plagg.- ¡Ten cuidado! No quiero ser un gato blanco.

-Si no soportas estar en la cocina mejor regresa con la señora Dupain-Cheng.

-Mejor, así sigo comiendo a gusto.- se fue de la cocina y Adrien siguió trabajando y recibiendo consejos del señor Dupain.

Juliet no dejaba de ver el reloj del salón de belleza, tenía encima la chaqueta de su padre que siempre usaba en la cadera por lo grande que estaba pero ahora la tenía con el gorro sobre su cabeza rogando que los rizos no hicieran de resortes y quitaran el gorro.

-Breezy mejor vámonos se hará más tarde.- Breezy se asomó apenas del bolso.

-¿Con todo lo que nos costó llegar? O sea, de eso nada.

-Ya pasa de la una. No lo lograremos.- dijo al ver el minutero cerca de la décima raya y no notó a la mujer que se le acercó.

-Siguiente.- reconoció a la mujer como la que le ayudó el día del baile y ella igual e reconoció.- Anda, hola, hace tiempo no te veía, ¿vienes por un corte?

-Más bien una emergencia.- al quitarse el gorro una estilista del fondo soltó una exclamación.- Tengo que estar lista a las 2:30 pero no puedo ir al evento al que me invitaron con esto. ¡Es muy importante!- la mujer le sonrió y la guio a una silla donde el lavabo.

-No te preocupes. Hare magia y serás la más bonita del lugar. Di que soy tu hada madrina.- le dijo con un guiño.

-¿En serio?

-Claro que sí. Mi meta es hacer que cada persona de Paris explote esa belleza que tiene escondida. Y que se sientan más seguras de sí mismas.

-¿Más seguras?

-Exacto. Asi que vamos a comenzar.

-¿P-Pero eso no es ser vanidosa?- la estilista se coloca a su lado y se agacha un poco

-Antes de salir de casa, ¿te miras al espejo?

-Sí.

-Un poco de vanidad no está mal. Solo debes sentirte bien contigo misma, sea por dentro y por fuera, y a mí me gusta ser la hada madrina que vuelve bellas a las lindas jovencitas para el baile con su príncipe y se sientan seguras y hermosas de bailar ese vals.- inclinó su silla y comenzó a enjuagar su cabello.

-Hacer sentir bien a la gente...- Juliet sonrió, esa idea le gustaba mucho.

Marinette regresó a la panadería exhausta, los pedidos habían sido más largos de lo esperado había corrido para poder llegar antes y no dejar tanto tiempo solo a Adrien.

-Ya vine.- al pasar ve a su madre en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.- ¿Mamá?

-Oh, hola hija, no te escuché llegar. ¿Por qué tardaste?

-Eso se nota. Hubo un tráfico horrible y tuve que transformarme en Ladybug para poder terminar los pedidos. Por suerte siempre cargo galletas para Tikki y ¿que ves?

-A tu padre con su nuevo aprendiz.

-¿Quién?- al asomarse se sorprende de ver a Adrien con un tazón en mano moviendo el un cucharon el chocolate en este.

-Muy bien Adrien, siente y mira la textura.

-Huele delicioso. ¿Y en momento salen lo del horno?

-En un momento lo veremos, ven.- Marinette sonrió al ver como Adrien estaba tan metido en la cocina que no les habían notado.

-Es la primera vez que lo veo así. Ha entrado antes a ver pero verlo trabajar pero esto...- no termina de hablar cuando Plagg aparece terminando de comerse lo que quedaba de su bollito de queso.

-Ha estado metido allí todo el rato. A mí no me interesa si no hace algo que tenga queso.- Marinette se ríe y los varones sacan del horno unos ecleair y choix esponjosos y algo deformes.

-Se ven extraños.- se quejó Adrien y el señor Dupain se rió.

-Tranquilo, esto es de práctica. Ya verás que la próxima vez te quedaran mejor.- Adrien sonrió y se rascó tras el cuello algo nervioso.

-Disculpe pero... podría ser que... no lo sé, ¿venir a que usted me enseñara como hoy?

-¡Pero por supuesto! Para mi será un placer enseñarte Adrien y quien sabe, podrías darle algún día una sorpresa a algunas personas, contando a mi hija.- guiño el ojo.

-Eso me gustaría más que nada.

-Bien, sigamos.- las mujeres Dupain se veían conmovidas y Tikki salió del bolso de su portadora y voló cerca.

-Parece feliz. Creo que Adrien encontró algo que le gusta mucho.

-Mejor los dejamos estar.- sugirió Sabine y Marinette asintió.

-Tienes razón mamá.- ambas se dieron la vuelta pero Marinette se detiene.- Pero primero.- con su celular saca una foto rápida donde su padre le decía a Adrien como poner el chocolate, el modelo tenía una mancha de harina en la mejilla y manos que contrastaba con su piel leonada y ese delantal tan simple lo hacían ver a su parecer tan apuesto.- Se ve divino.- sonrió evitando gritar y su madre solo se rió de la ocurrencia de su hija.

Una mancha amarilla corría a toda velocidad por las azoteas de Paris lanzándose hacia una ventana y deslizándose en su interior cayendo estrepitosamente, el reloj marcaba solo dos minutos y Queen Bee parecía que tenía un turbante en la cabeza.

-¡Breezy Transformación fuera!- la kwami apareció y Juliet corrió a su closet al igual que Breezy yendo a tomar el maquillaje.

-¡Vamos chica! Toalla fuera.- dijo la kwami y Juliet lanzó la toalla al aire. Puntualmente a la hora llegó Claude vestido con un pantalón y saco azul oscuro con camisa blanca y zapatos negros, atrás de él estaba el auto con sus padres dentro. Tocó la puerta y en su interior escuchó un estrepito que lo hizo saltar del susto. Sain que estaba en el bolsillo del saco se asomó.

-¿Quieres que vaya a ver que no se rompió la pierna alguien? Porque eso sonó como si hubiesen lanzado algo.- Claude abrió la boca pero antes de responder la puerta se abre dejando a tanto al portador como al kwami con la boca abierta. Juliet tenía puesto un bonito vestido negro sin mangas y de falda en A, zapatillas plateadas de tacón bajo que combinaban con sencillo bolso de mano y un ligero maquillaje, pero su cabello estaba casi suelto y solo recogido con la peineta del miraculous de un lado, brillante y espeso, con unos rizos y ondas preciosas que no le conocían y ella sonrió ampliamente.- Por mi miraculous…- Sain estaba demasiado sorprendido.

-Llegaste a tiempo.

-Eh, ¡AH! S-Sí llegamos por ti digo, llegamos para... te vez hermosa.- Juliet se sonrojó y Breezy desde el bolso de mano se ríe.

-Lo dejaste sin palabras.- ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron más hasta que Claude ofrece su mano.

-¿Nos vamos?- Juliet sonrió y tomó su mano yendo con sus padres que veían a la dulce pareja desde el auto.

-Son perfectos…- suspiró la señora Le Blanc.

-Nuestro hijo hizo una sabia elección.

-Por supuesto, es nuestro hijo. Y con esto… voy a tomar fotos hasta que me cansé.

-Cariño…

La tarde empezó a caer por la ciudad, en el comedor de la casa de los Dupain-Cheng Adrien puso frente a Marinette un plato lleno de todo lo que había hecho con el señor Dupain, eclairs, choux, croissants y unas madalenas.

-Sé que no se ven muy estéticos pero no saben mal, creo.- se veía nervioso. Marinette tomó un eclair y lo muerde saboreando el postre.

-Está delicioso.

-¿En serio?

-¡Por supuesto!- dio otro bocado y Tikki también comió.

-¡Mmmm! Te quedan mejor que a Marinette.- dijo la kwami y la susodicha detuvo su degustación.

-Oye ¿cómo que le quedan mejor que a mí?- miró a Adrien con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.- Eso no puede ser.- Adrien sonríe y saca un poco su lado felino apoyándose en la mesa.

-Que puedo decir purrincess, al parecer tengo buena garra con algunas cosas.- Marinette hace un leve puchero pero después sonríe.

-Pues entonces vamos a comprobar si es verdad o no.- dijo para tomarlo de la mano y jalándole.

-¿A dónde me llevas Marinette?

-A la cocina. Tus lecciones de cocina aun no terminan.- Adrien no se negó, al contrario, sonrió ampliamente feliz de volver a la cocina y esta vez con su linda novia. Mientras Marinette debía reconstruir un poco su orgullo herido y aprovechar para tomar más fotos de Adrien cocinando. Por ese día los caminos que les deparara el futuro… bueno, podría decirse que ya no estaban tan preocupados por ello.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer y dejar review, en serio gracias. Y seguimos disfrutando de los episodios de la nueva temporada, ¿quién diría que Hawk Moth pudiese pelear así? Yp que él cambiaba un poco la seguridad XD Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado, dejen review, nada de tomatazos y sin nada más qué decir… Oh! Esperen, sobre el siguiente capítulo XD**

 ** _Algunos miembros del equipo de Paris ha llegado al universo de sus amigos para visitar a Bridgette, pero ¿qué sucede? Llegando hay pancartas por todas partes. ¿Qué es el día de la princesa? ¿Y qué ocurre en la cafetería de Bridgette? El equipo de Paris debe ponerse manos a la obra._**

 **Y ahora sí…. UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Tsubasa23: Agh! Ni loca. Pero como spoiler verás al Nathaniel del mundo Quantic en el próximo capítulo.

Darkdan-sama: Aunque salvaron a Bridgette, a principio era una bola de stalkers que solo querían verlos en su cita, así que al menos que den gracias que no les dejaron toda la noche.

SAMP-CLAM05: Mmmm… un capítulo donde salen juntos. Debo pensar en eso muy bien.

ChaosGodInfinity: Gracias pero Aaron me parece algo… infantil. Lo siento pero igualmente me hubiese gustado tenerte como suegra. XD Y no soy cursi, cursi sería escribir al tipo Crepusculo, eso sí sería vomitivo. Bueno, os dejo, favor de no lastimarse tanto, ciao.

SirenitaElsa: Gracias por el error, ya lo corregi, son ballerinas. Y bueno, considerando como les fue en su ultima "salida" los nervios eran inevitables.

Rorii-chan: Nada de insultos por favor, y bueno gracias por todo tu apoyo, espero te gusten los siguientes capítulos y para algo tiene Félix a su padre que hará aparición después XD. Y la gargantilla shhh es un secreto.

ZarBalor25, tsukihimekoomori, x29, Hinaru16241: Gracias de corazón y me alegra que les gustase los capítulos, y los que les falta… ya verán en lo que se meten. XD

Ta-er al Sapfer: … ¿Estoy recomendada en Facebook? QUE LOCO! Gracias en serio, me alegra tanto XD y un fanfic de Cedric y Lys? … Creo que me das una idea. GRACIAS! Y espero leerte después, ciao. XD


	4. Día de la princesa

**Hola a todos! He aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Muchos se quedaron con la duda del avance que di. Pues bien, espero les guste el capítulo. Gracias por su apoyo y como todos sufro porque por el momento no ha habido noticias de los nuevos episodios… como sufrimos. Pero bueno, sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Especial 4.

Día de la princesa.

Todos se habían preparado para poder cruzar la puerta, Marinette suspiró y vio la sencilla tarta de queso con zarzamoras entre sus manos con una sonrisa y el pequeño paquete blanco.

-Espero que la tarta llegue a salvo. Mis padres se lo envían a Bridgette con mucho cariño.- Adrien le sonrió ampliamente.

-Le encantara, yo adoro todo lo que hacen tus padres. ¿Y no se te hace raro ver a tus padres o bueno, los tíos de Bridgette?

-Al principio sí, pero ya me acostumbré. Y ellos me ven como ven a Bridgette, como si de verdad fuese su hija.

-Les ha de parecer raro.

-Eso creo. Pero es como tener a mis padres también de este lado.

-¡Auch! Odio esto.- se quejó Claude al terminar de ponerse la peluca. Sain vuela cerca de su portador.

-Tu doble no se quejaba tanto.

-Mi doble está acostumbrado a disfrazarse por el teatro. Y detesto pasar por el hermano de Nathaniel.- Sain se ríe antes de esconderse dentro de su chaqueta, y Juliet lista solo se pone unas gafas de color amarillo que ocultaban el color de sus ojos.

-Pues a mí me gusta. Ya quiero llegar y probar un panini especial.- al cruzar todos salieron al otro sótano y al subir saludaron al maestro Fu de ese mundo que jugaba una especie de ajedrez oriental con Wayzz. Wayzz solo esperaba el siguiente movimiento.

-Buenos días, maestro.- saludó Marinette y este no alzó la vista pero sonrió.

-Buenos días. ¿Esta vez son solo ustedes?

-Sí, es que los demás no pudieron venir. Tome le traje esto.- el maestro por primera vez despegó la vista del tablero y tomó la bolsa que tenía algunas pastas suaves dentro.

-Le agradezco mucho el regalo. Espero que la pasen bien.

-Igualmente, le vemos luego.

-Suerte con su juego.- le deseó Adrien, el maestro sonrió a ambas hasta que se fueron y volvió su vista al tablero donde movió una ficha y Wayzz movió otra.

-Gané.- el maestro vio con grandes ojos el tablero y suspiró al tiempo que sonreía.

-Bueno pues como prometí. Me toca preparar el té. ¿Quieres el rojo?

-Por favor.- dijo el kwami descansando en su cojín tomando de la bolsa una de las pastitas de la bolsa.- ¿Y ya ha tomado una decisión maestro?

-Sí. Creo que es primordial y esta persona ha demostrado ser capaz de ocupar el cargo. Ya debo entrenar a un aprendiz así como mi otro yo.- decía mientras preparaba el té.

-Pero esta persona...

-Wayzz, mi amigo. Nunca te dejaría con nadie que pudiese no ser compatible contigo, obviamente tendrán sus diferencias pero al final será como nuestra relación. Y estoy seguro que serán un equipo imparable.

-Como usted diga maestro.- dijo el pequeño kwami viendo a su portador con una sonrisa confiando ahora más en su decisión.

Al caminar por las calles veían en algunos locales decorados de colores pastel en donde predominaba el rosa con el dibujo de una tiara. Era extraño y se vieron extrañados antes que los kwamis se asomaran un poco. Juliet frunce el ceño.

-¿Se estará celebrando algo?- Marinette tuerce un poco la boca al ver el mismo símbolo de la tiara en una pancarta larga pegada al poste de la esquina.

-No lo sé, eso creo. ¿Pero qué significara la tiara?

-¡Ay mi creador!- exclamó Breezy al pasar por una tienda.- ¡Descuento en maquillaje de hasta 30%!- Sain suspiró.

-Breezy contrólate por favor. No venimos de compras.- Marinette pisó un papel con la imagen de la tiara, al levantarlo leyó lo que tenía.

-¿Día de la princesa?

-Vaya purrincess hay un día dedicado solo para ti.- Adrien le dedicó una coqueta y amplia sonrisa muy a su estilo Chat Noir. Pasan por una tienda y ven a un montón de chicas pelearse por las baratas en prendas y accesorios, vieron con dolor como una chica se le fue encima a otra por un bolso.

-Cielos y yo pensando que mi madre daba miedo cuando hay baratas.- dijo Claude al ver las tiendas casi repletas y en otra tienda un montón de chicas se lanzaron sobre una mesa llena de joyería de fantasía. Marinette quería alejarse de allí.

-Eso parece más peligroso que el combatir akumas.- Adrien asintió, tuvo que darle la razón.

Cruzaron la calle del Colegio Françoise Dupont y se detuvieron al ver con grandes ojos la cafetería repleta de gente.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Marinette, al entrar pasaron como pudieron a los clientes, en su mayoría chicas, y llegaron al mostrador donde una Bridgette estaba tomando y entregando órdenes y al mismo tiempo.

-Aquí tiene su bebida, en un segundo... Orden sin papas y con ensalada anotado, dos croissant especiales...

-¡Brid!- al escuchar la voz de Marinette, Bridgette de inmediato tomó de las ropas de todos y los jaló hacia la parte de atrás. En el frente Bridgette tenía lo necesario para preparar emparedados, croissants, zumos, malteadas y servir las rebanadas de pastel. Pero atrás la cocina era para platillos más complejos y completos. Todos miraron el impoluto lugar y no fue hasta que escucharon algunas voces femeninas casi chillar fue que se fijaron en Bridgette que entraba cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡En un momento!- avisó Bridgette a las clientas y se encerró detrás.- ¡Chicos no saben lo feliz que estoy de verlos!

-¿Pero qué está pasando afuera?- preguntó Adrien y Bridgette lanza un bufido, estaban en la cocina y la única presente era la Tikki de Bridgette.

-Hoy es el día de la princesa y todas las chicas de Paris están locas.

-¿Qué es el día de la princesa?- preguntó Juliet y Bridgette gruñó asustándola.

-Es un día hecho por el alcalde para su mimada hija con la excusa de que las tiendas puedan ofrecer y vender sus productos un poco más baratos.

-¿Y por qué hay tanta gente fuera?- preguntó esta vez Claude y la Tikki de Bridgette contesta.

-Los tíos de Bridgette tenían pensado como otros hacer y vender sus productos especiales para celebrar este día. Iban a promocionar todo en la tarde porque sus tíos salieron a una boda pero por alguna razón alguien les dijo a todas de los especiales y Bridgette y yo estamos con todo el trabajo.- Tikki suspiró exhausta y se dejó caer sobre la cabeza de Bridgette que la acunó en sus manos.

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó Marinette.

-Félix en sesión de fotos, Claude en ensayo, Allegra y Sam fuera de la ciudad, Allan en un concierto y Aly en cursos de periodismo. Y nuestros dos meseros no vinieron hoy ¡No sé quién fue con el chisme pero me las va a pagar!- gritó furiosa jalando sus coletas y Marinette dejó a un lado la caja con el pastel y le tomó las manos.

-Tranquila nosotros te ayudamos, solo dinos que hacer.- Bridgette apretó las manos de Marinette a punto de llorar.

-Gracias. Muchas gracias… Todo está escrito para cocinar aquí.- dijo mostrándoles unas tarjetas que estaban en la barra.- Tengo que volver al frente y necesito atender mesas, yo…- Marinette y Juliet pusieron sus manos sobre sus hombros y la hicieron sentarse, era obvio que Bridgette había estado toda la mañana muy atareada. Marinette palmeó su espalda.

-Nos dividiremos las tareas.- Claude levantó sus manos.

-A mí ni me vean, solo puedo hacer sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y mermelada.- Adrien se rascó tras la nuca apenado.

-Yo... apenas y he aprendido algo de repostería. Pero cocina en general estoy igual que el zorro.

-Creo que eso nos deja a Juliet y a mí para hacernos cargo.- dijo Marinette.

-Y ellos puedes ayudarte a atender clientes.- sugirió Juliet y Breezy se ríe a lo bajo.

-Te conviene. Dos meseros guapos a tus órdenes. ¡Hasta a mí me da envidia!- Adrien asiente algo apenado por lo dicho por la kwami.

-Ya escuchaste Bridgette. Estamos aquí para apoyarte.

-Chicos...- se sintió mejor al saber que tenía a sus amigos con ella, de repente el ruido de adelante la hace borrar su sonrisa.- Muy bien. Hagámoslo.- todos chocaron puños y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Marinette y Juliet estudiaron rápido las tarjetas con las recetas, las kwamis salieron y ambas Tikkis se saludaron.

-No se ve complicado.-dijo Juliet y Marinette suspiró.

-Créeme, lo es si es tiempo lo que no tenemos.- tomó un delantal y le dio otro a Juliet. Claude y Adrien se paralizaron un poco al ver por la ventana de la cocina a todas esas chicas que parecían fieras salvajes. Claude tragó duro.

-¿Creen que podremos con esto?- Sain lanzó un bufido.

-Por favor, si pueden salvar Paris manejar una cafetería no debería ser un reto.

-Eso si si terminas en una pieza.- le dijo Plagg con tono burlón. Adrien decidió ignorar esta vez a Plagg.

-Es verdad. Tenemos el tiempo en contra pero con la organización suficiente podremos con esto.- Claude asiente.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo, demostremos el gran equipo que somos.

-/¡Adelante!/

Marinette y Juliet se encargaron de la cocina, aunque a Adrien le hubiese gustado más estar con ellas la verdad era que no tenía suficiente experiencia cocinando; Adrien y Claude se dispusieron a atender mesas y tomar las ordenes. Las chicas miraban cada tanto las fichas y las órdenes comenzaron a salir una a una para gusto y alivio de Bridgette. Bridgette llegó a Claude cuando casi se le cae una bandeja en cuanto Adrien, mantenía un equilibrio más fijo gracias a sus clases de esgrima sonriendo orgulloso viendo a su amigo tomar con ambas manos y nervioso la charola. Poco a poco en la cocina las tarjetas apenas eran vistas un par de veces y las acumuladas órdenes comenzaron a ser atendidas más rápido y gracias a una ayuda extra. Los kwamis echaba una manita en la cocina, se habían movido las batidoras hacia atrás y ambas Tikki ponían todo dentro y las encendían hasta que todo estuviese listo y las chicas servían las bebidas; Sain gustaba de deslizarse en la sartén gracias a una cuchara y algo de mantequilla, el pequeño parecía gustar del surf; Breezy gustaba de echar miel, chocolate o mermelada a las crepas dulces o tostadas francesas y hasta Plagg ayudaba, el gato en un parpadeo montaba algún platillo, aunque claro, llevándose algo de queso que estaba en la barra a la boca por su buena acción. Marinette puso la batidora a funcionar mientras hacia lo suyo al cortar unos ingredientes que Tikki le iba pasando. Plagg miró lo lento que iba la batidora.

-¿No deberían hacerlo más rápido?

-Es la velocidad correcta para que la mezcla quede bien.

-Tonterías, escucha como están afuera, si queremos quitarnos e encima a los locos de allá afuera esto debe ir más rápido.- dijo para aumentar la velocidad.

-¡Plagg NO!- la mezcla salió disparada por todas partes y al caminar Juliet tras Marinette la chica resbaló y los huevos que estaban en sus manos quedaron en el aire, de inmediato desde el suelo fueron atrapados por Juliet con excepción de uno que terminó en el hombro de Marinette que vio su chaqueta favorita y la yema deslizarse sobre esta.

-Ups...- Plagg sonrió.- Creo que me llama un queso de la alacena, nos vemos.- el kwami se escondió en la cocina y Marinette bufó. Tikki se rió al ver a su portadora así.

-Animo Marinette, arriba. Que tenemos el tiempo encima.

-Lo sé. Afuera suena como un campo de guerra y no debemos flaquear.- se quitó su chaqueta y tomó una sartén.

-Y si puedes pelear contra akumas antes de la hora de la cena esto no es nada.

-Por supuesto.- Tikki y Marinette sonrieron para empezar de nuevo a hacer la mezcla.- Esto no es nada Tikki.

Pronto las clientas furiosas cambiaron a estar encantadas con ambos chicos que se alejaban alegando tener novias; Claude ya no le tenía miedo a la bandeja equilibrando muy bien lo que estaba encima pero Adrien le sonrió de lado y con esos aires de prepotencia estilo Chat Noir de poder equilibrar con una mano pero cuando pasó Bridgette con dos bandejas en ambas manos su ego se desinfló. Pasado el mediodía gran parte de las clientas se habían ido satisfechas y todos al fin se tomaban un respiro largo y profundo. Bridgette suspiró aliviada.

-No saben cómo les agradezco su ayuda, sin ustedes esto habría sido...

-¿Gatastrófico?- completó Adrien y Claude le dio un codazo entre las costillas.

-Exacto. Por ahora todo irá más tranquilo así que pueden descansar.- los kwamis soltaron un suspiro mientras se dejaban caer con suavidad en la barra de la cocina.

-Agradezco eso.- sonrió Sain y ambas Tikki solo suspiraron mientras Plagg se recostaba.

-Merezco un buen queso por esto.- eructó y todos los kwamis.

-/¡Plagg!/- se quejaron ambas Tikki y Breezy casi parecía vomitar.

-O sea, creo que no te hace falta más queso.- los portadores se rieron y Bridgette miraba el frente con la puerta entre abierta.- Hace falta un pastel al frente.

-Yo lo llevo, me gustaría salir y comer algo al frente.- dijo Juliet que fue al refrigerador.

-Buena idea no creo que vengan más clientes.- dijo Bridgette al salir y Claude salió con ella.

-Me muero de hambre, voy a separar mesa...

-Hola.- una vocecita hace que tanto Bridgette como Claude miren al nuevo cliente con una expresión única al ver a la Juliet de ese mundo junto con Nathaniel saludarles.- Hola Bridgette.- justo en ese momento la Juliet disfrazada no se había dado cuenta mientras caminaba con el pastel de chocolate y Bridgette al verla tan cerca cerró la puerta por el pánico.

-¡Juliet! ¡Nath! Que sorpresa. ¿Q-Que hacen aquí?- ambos chicos parpadearon ante lo obvio.

-Pues si no es mucha molestia quisiéramos comer algo.- pidió amablemente Nathaniel.

-¡Claaaaaro! Obvio. ¿Q-Que van a ordenar?

-Pues veamos...- mientras Nathaniel miraba el menú Juliet notó como el chico "pelirrojo" a lado de Bridgette no dejaba de verla.

-Hola, ¿eres amigo de Bridgette?

-¿Q-Qué? Bueno yo...- Bridgette interviene de inmediato.

-Es el hermano de un amigo de uno de los empleados que no pudo venir hoy. Solo por hoy trabaja aquí para cubrir a su... ya sabes.

-Oh, ya veo. Pues mucho gusto.

-U-Un placer...- dijo mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina queriendo escapar, era extraño tener al clon de su novia frente a él.

-Mira Juliet, hay paquetes por el día de hoy.- llamó su atención Nathaniel salvando al chico que retrocedió enseguida.

-Bueno, mientras ustedes eligen pueden sentarse y enseguida estoy con ustedes. Debo... debemos revisar algo allá atrás. No tardo.- Bridgette entró jalando a Claude al interior de la cocina dejando a sus amigos algo confundidos. Ya en el interior vio a Marinette junto a Juliet que se limpiaba la cara con un montón de papeles... y sin peluca.- ¿Que paso?- Breezy molesta se puso frente a Bridgette.

-Una puerta y un pastel en la cara fue lo que pasó. ¡Me la has dejado como un merengue!

-¡Ay por Dios! ¡Lo siento me entro el pánico!

-No me pasó nada.- le reconfortó Juliet.- Pero la peluca... bueno...- Sain es quien contesta.

-Digamos que se parece a una araña aplastada.

-¡No puede ser! Juliet, quiero decir, mi Juliet esta allá afuera. Si la ve aquí...- Adrien se acerca para calmarla.

-Tranquila, es solo si la ve. No creo que tu Juliet venga aquí a la cocina así que tranquila.

-Si es verdad. Solo debo calmarme. No creo que pase nada.- dijo para asomarse por la pequeña ventanilla que había en la cocina para ver al frente y todos vieron a Juliet y a un Nathaniel platicar, la única diferencia de este Nathaniel al suyo seria que su chaqueta estaba amarrada a la cintura, ambos sonreían y miraban el menú.

-Vaya que se llevan muuuuy bien juntos.- dijo Plagg con una sonrisa algo perversa.

-¿Están saliendo?- preguntó Marinette y Bridgette negó.

-No. Se llevan muy bien pero no salen... creo.- susurró lo último al ver a Juliet pegarse más a Nathaniel para ver algunos bocetos de su libreta de dibujo. Claude sintió un deja vú cuando vio aquello.

-Y mi yo de este mundo ¿no hace nada?

-A veces se queda trabado cuando habla con ella. Pero estoy segura que a Juliet le gusta Claude.- Sain se ríe.

-Creo que es mejor que se trabe a que pase más de media hora pensando en una frase coherente.- Claude miró de mala gana a su kwami sonrojándose por la molestia y por la pena al escuchar a su novia reír a lo bajo.

-Todas mis frases eran coherentes pero no podía decidirme por cuál era la mejor.- dijo acomodándose los lentes y Bridgette se ríe.

-Tal vez puedas pasarle algo de tu confianza, vamos.- Bridgette pasó al frente con Adrien y Claude cuando la puerta de entrada se abre y Bridgette borra su sonrisa para cambiar su expresión a una de total molestia al ver entrar a Claudia con Selina.

-Vaya, pero si es mi mesera favorita.

-¿Qué quieres Claudia?

-Solo pase por aquí para ver cómo te ha ido. Ni creas que vengo a comer a cafetuchos como este.

-Pues me está yendo bien, gracias. Así que si no vas a pedir te pediré que te vayas.

-Ha de ser difícil atender a tantas personas tu sola, ¿no es verdad?

-¿Has sido tú? ¡Tú fuiste quien dio aviso de todo!

-Por supuesto, les dijiste a todos los de la clase, igual ibas a trabajar duro, yo solo aceleré las cosas.- Selina se ríe a lo bajo.

-Las maravillas que puede hacer unos cuantos avisos a las personas correctas para correr la voz.- igual que Claudia disfrutaba ver a Bridgette ponerse del color roja de ira.

-Oh, y se ha dado un aviso de que los "grandes platillos" estarían de nuevo en promoción en cinco minutos. Y ya estoy viendo a gente venir.

-¡Aaaah!- Bridgette quiso írseles encima pero Adrien y Claude la sujetaron a duras penas al ser ella tan fuerte como ellos dos juntos. Las dos brujas se rieron y Claudia sonrió de satisfacción.

-Vamos Bridgette, deberías darme las gracias. Después de todo este día está hecho para las princesas, no para las plebeyas como tú.- Juliet y Nathanie se habían levantado de su mesa listos para defender a su amiga y Bridgette sentía los puños dolerle de no poderlas golpear en ese momento a ese par de brujas pero antes de que cualquiera hiciera algo alguien más intervino.

-¿Vas a acabar con tu absurdo discurso Claudia?- dijo una chica tras de ella, Adrien fue el primero en sorprenderse, era Chloe, o eso creía. La rubia tenía la misma coleta y maquillaje que su amiga pero tenía una blusa de seda de mangas bombachas hasta los codos color rosa, pantalones blancos y unas ballerinas negras de punta rosa. Claudia miró de mala gana a la rubia.

-Ni sé cómo eres mi pariente Amber.- la chica rodó los ojos como si no fuese la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

-Lo mismo digo.- se acercó al frente a ver a Bridgette.- Disculpa, ignorando a mi molesta prima y su odiosa amiga quisiera ordenar.

-¿Vas a comer aquí?- preguntó Selina y Amber ni le dirigió la mirada.

-Me muero de hambre y estoy harta de caminar entre tienda y tienda. ¿Tienes una mesa libre?

-Puedes sentarte aquí.- le sugirió Juliet y Amber con una sonrisa se fue a sentar para disgusto de su prima y amiga. Bridgette sonrió y le dedicó a su enemiga una mirada expresión burlona.

-Vaya Claudia, al parecer alguien de tu familia si nació con un corazón en el pecho y no una piedra.- en ese momento las clientas comenzaron a entrar, para horror de Bridgette eran demasiadas y Claudia volvió a sonreír.

-Te dejo con tu trabajo, mesera. Atiende a verdaderas princesas. Au revoir.- Bridgette se contuvo de pegarle ya que Adrien la tomó de los hombros.

-No vale la pena Bridgette, vamos, hay que demostrar de lo que estas hecha.- Bridgette asintió y atrás Marinette fue la primera en ver las ordenes aparecer. Plagg suspiró resignado.

-Esto se le llama explotación, exijo hablar con mi sindicato.- Marinette se rió y acarició la cabeza de Plagg. Tikki vuela junto a Plagg.

-Animo Plagg que terminando esto descansaras y comerás lo que quieras.

-Eso suena bien para mí, mi galletita- dicho eso voló a su puesto y Marinette vio a Juliet que acomodaba lo necesario.

-¿Vamos a por ello?

-Vamos a por ello.- ambas chocaron puños.

Afuera Bridgette serbia los postres que estaban a la vista, atendía y serbia mesas cuando era necesario. Adrien empezaba a cansarse pero una sonrisa se había instalado en su rostro, cosa que confundió a Claude.

-¿Necesitas una mano zorro?

-Lo tengo controlado gato.- dijo al dejar un par de malteadas a un par de chicas.- ¿Pero por qué sonríes?

-Porque este es el primer trabajo que tengo sin la influencia de mi padre. Me siento... bien.

-En serio necesitas salir más.

-Bueno... cuando voy a la panadería me gusta ver en que puedo ayudar.

-Ya veo. Yo hago lo mismo en la veterinaria.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto, adoro a los animales. A mi madre no le gustan los animales, le dan algo de miedo y esta es una forma de poder estar cerca de animales sin que me eche una bronca.

-¿Y no dice nada de Sain?

-Lo adora. Y el muy traidor se deja mimar.- mientras hablaba no vio a una chica que con la punta de su sombrilla le sujetó un nudo entre los mechones rojos. Jalando la peluca casi tirándola de su cabeza.

-¡Claude!

-Auch, auch, eso dolió.- se quitó la peluca por completo para poder acomodarla de nuevo pero se dio cuenta tarde de su error.

-¿Claude?- la Juliet que estaba sentada con su amigo se levantó y caminó hacia él.- ¿Qué haces aquí disfrazado?

-Ammm, bueno... es que yo...- la chica tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos como jarra en la cintura.

-Me dijiste que hoy tenías ensayo y que por eso no podías acompañarme hoy.

-¿Ensayo? ¡Claro! Es que...- de inmediato señaló a Bridgette.- Es que la pobre Bridgette se quedó sola y sin nadie que la ayudase así que abandoné el ensayo, no podía dejar a mi amiga ante gran problema. Por eso el disfraz, para que así no me reconozcan.

-¿En serio?- Claude asintió, pronto el ceño fruncido de la chica desapareció para sonreír con ternura y mirarlo con admiración.- En verdad que eres un gran amigo.- Claude intentó sonreír con naturalidad.

-Sí, bueno... no es para tanto.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! Me alegra tanto el descubrir lo mucho que te importa la gente a tu alrededor cuando tienen problemas.- la chica se sonrojó ligeramente.- Eso te hace una persona grandiosa.- Claude solo ríe algo nervioso y Adrien se acerca poniéndose entre ambos.

-No quiero molestar pero hay clientes que atender.- Juliet se sonroja hasta las orejas.

-¡Lo siento! Te estoy distrayendo.- se disculpó muy apenada.- Bueno, programamos para otro día otra salida, tal vez una sesión de video juegos. Y te dejo, aunque no quisiera, Nathaniel se lleva tan bien con Amber, la prima de Claudia, que ya me siento el mal tercio, entrará a nuestra escuela, ¿te lo puedes creer? Bueno, te dejo. Suerte.

-Igual. Y juro que te lo compensaré.- ella le sonrió por última vez casi tropezándose con una silla antes de regresar a su mesa. Claude suspiró aliviado y Adrien silbó.

-Muy ingenioso. ¿Te das cuenta que ayudaste a Jean Claude?

-Así me deberá una grande y ¿qué esperabas? Los zorros somos más astutos que los gatos.- se dio la vuelta pero se tropezó con unas bolsas de compra que una clienta dejó.

-Pero no definitivamente los zorros no caen de pie como los gatos.- sonrió más al escuchar un gruñido de su amigo.

La tarde llegó y los tíos de Bridgette se impresionaron al ver a los chicos ayudando en el lugar. Media hora después los chicos estaban disfrutando en la sala comedor de la residencia Dupain-Cheng de la deliciosa tarta y los kwamis de un merecido almuerzo y descanso. Adrien degustó gustoso la tarta.

-Después de un buen día de trabajo esto es el cielo.- dijo para tomar la tarta con su mano dejando al olvido el tenedor. Bridgette se rió.

-Yo doy gracias por su ayuda y porque este día al fin terminó. Espero que el próximo año el día de la princesa se prohíba.- Marinette sonrió.

-Tal vez el próximo año lo disfrutes.

-¿Estás loca? Las mujeres se ponen como fieras con los descuentos y especiales.- dijo poniendo sus manos como garras.- Además no me gustan las princesas. Ser la delicada doncella no me va.

-Pero si la de doncella en peligro.- dijo una voz desde la puerta y al voltear ven a Félix apoyado en el marco con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y Bridgette sonríe de lado.

-¿Y quién se supone que me salvaría?

-Obvio tu príncipe encantado.

-No gracias.- se quejó Bridgette y al ver la mirada confundida de Félix, sonrió.- Me gustan más cierto gato rubio de brillante armadura negra.- la sonrisa de Félix creció un poco y entonces notó que captaban la mirada de todos los curiosos, contando a los kwamis.

-Bridgette, ven un momento.- la tomó de la mano y la llevó al pasillo cerrando la puerta escuchando a Adrien y a Claude.

-No seas tímido Félix.

-Toda tuya.- Marinette y Juliet sonríen entre sí con una idea de lo que iba a pasar. En el pasillo Félix llevó su mano a su boca en un gesto para aclarar su garganta.

-Yo... quería darte algo en este día, pero como estuve muy ocupado con la sesión y pruebas de vestuario...

-No tienes que darme nada chaton, en serio y menos en este día.

-Claro que sí. Me enteré por un mensaje de Amber de lo que te hicieron Claudia y Selina. Ya buscaré la forma de que paguen...

-¿La prima de Claudia?- frunció un poco ceño y Félix asintió a su pregunta.

-Así como a Claudia la conozco desde hace años también conozco a Amber, y no la había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿quién diría que sería Chloe? Pero y ¿esa cara? ¿Estás celosa?

-Es más agradable que Claudia. - Félix tomó su mano con delicadeza.

-No lo niego. Pero te amo a ti. Y toma.- dejó en su mano algo que no supo definir al tacto hasta que quitó su mano y vio dos ligas de cabello con las cabezas de un gato negro de ojos azules y de boquita y bigotes delineados en blanco. Félix giró su cabeza para no ver si le gustaba o no, se veía avergonzado.- Quise conseguir algo mejor. Porque digas lo que digas de las princesas tú eres mi princesa, u-una princesa diferente a las demás pero única para mí.- al voltear de nuevo para verla, Bridgette terminaba de ponerse las ligas del cabello y lo miraba con una dulce sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

-Son purrfectos.

-¿Un chiste de gatos?

-¿Te molesta?

-Para nada. Con gusto puedo enseñarte más.

-No sé si quiero que me enseñes todo tu repertorio de chistes minou.

-Si no dejan las cursilerías voy a vomitar y no una bola de pelo precisamente.- se asomó Plagg asqueado y mientras Bridgette reía, Felix quería fulminarlo con la mirada.- Ustedes son tan empalagosos que me quitan el apetito.

-Plagg…- la Tikki de Bridgette se asomó del hombro de su portadora.

-Plagg sabes arruinar un buen momento.

-Pues ellos arruinan mi apetito a cada rato. ¡Mira lo flaco que me tienen!- Bridgette solo puede reír, no tendía idea de lo que Félix le haría a Plagg después o cómo se vengaría de Claudia y Selina, solo le importaba saber que era la princesa de ese gato malhumorado.

Entre tanto en el comedor Marinette sonrió y suspiró.

-Y terminó bien este día.- Juliet suspiró cansada.

-Eso es bueno.

-Pues a mí me gusto este dia.- dijo Adrien y Claude bufó.

-Si dejando de lado a las locas por las compras.

-Pues propondré el día de la Princesa en nuestra dimensión. Una excusa para celebrar a my princess.

-¡Sí! ¡Aceptado!- gritó Breezy emocionada de imaginar los descuentos.

-/¡NO!/- gritaron Plagg y Sain. Tikki suspiró y sonrió cansada a los presentes.

-Creo que hablo por todos de que mientras no trabajemos tantos estaremos de acuerdo.

-¡Si no te demando por todo el queso de Paris!- todos se rieron pero debían darles la razón, un merecido descanso y buenas risas. Para todos fue un muy buen día de la princesa.

….

 **Y…. espero les haya gustado! Fiuuu me ha costado un poquito, y es que la tentación es grande porque tengo un montón de libros que estoy leyendo y tengo que poner mi autocontrol en no leer todo un libro en un día. Pero bueno, gracias por los reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Gracias por leerme y espero que me sigan dejando review. Nada de tomatazos, solo se aceptan pizzas y nos leemos a la siguiente. Dejo un pequeño escrito de qué será, hagan sus apuestas y teorías.**

 ** _Un nuevo personaje aparece que pondrá de cabeza a Bridgette y a más de uno en ambos universos. Pero Marinette intentará ayudar a Bridgette. Pero tal vez este personaje no quiera ayuda, tal vez solo quiera estar con Bridgette y seguir viéndola a los ojos hasta que esos bonitos ojos azules se reflejen sus ojos ambarinos._**

 **¿Se hacen una idea de quién podría ser? Y sin nada más qué decir y dejarlos con la duda… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE! XD**

 **Respuestas:**

ZarBalor25, Hinaru16241, darkdan-sama, x29: Gracias a todos por sus reviews y me alegro que les gustase como es que consiguen su carrera estos dos. XD

Tsubasa23: Muchas gracias XD y me recuerdas que debo quitar los horrores de ortografía de esa historia, espero hacerlo pronto y no dejarlo pendiente…

ChaosGodInfinity: No creo que pegue con Rose ni Kuleka, me caen bien ambas XD Aunque… Alyx está disponible XD *risa malvada*

SAMP-CLAM05, linithamonre77: Pues creo que lo pueden ver de un modo en que si Adrien no se pone celoso pues ambos madurarán en sus sentimientos y Adrien comenzará a extrañar a Marinette de cierta forma cuando ella empiece a alejarse de él, porque obvio pronto se dará cuenta que ella gusta de él y todos sabemos que deberá rechazarla porque ama a Ladybug. Creo que eso le dolerá mucho a Adrien y se dará cuenta cuanto en realidad aprecia a Marinette.

Ta-er al Sahfer: Wow, me siento halagada que me hayan puesto como recomendación en una página. TwT Y espero termines de leer mi otra historia y te guste esa y de Vivir, amar y recordar. Gracias por el apoyo XD

Sol: Intercambio de hijos? O.o

Jinzo77: No lo había visto así… vaya que gran casualidad O.O Pero bueno, jeje el padre de Juliet puede ser alguien agradable XD Pero obviamente protege a su lucecita. Próximamente se verá qué pasa. Y espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Por cierto, en tu review de Masacre Roja, ¿quieres saber porque Cedric fue enviado con el director? Se peleó con alguien, pero no fue con un chico ni con el hermano. Próximamente publicaré un fic de eso jijiji.

Kaori agreste: *mira a Félix*

 _Félix: Ni loco tendría una cita doble._

 _Bridgette. Oh, vamos Félix, sería divertido!_

 _Félix: No. Me niego._

Awww solo quiere estar a solas con su princesa. OwO *lo ve sonrojarse levemente*

 _Félix: Ya cállate._

Jijiji. Sorry pero ha hablado el gato malhumorado. *escucha en el fondo leves gruñidos*


	5. Pequeño y travieso minino

**Me impresiona que nadie haya podido adivinar quién era el personaje de ojos ambarinos. Pero bueno, a por ello. Gracias a todos por los reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen XD. Agradezco a cada uno por leer mi historia y las anteriores que dieron origen a esto. Y sin nada más qué decir aparte de gracias a Thomas Astruc por tan genial trabajo… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Especial 5.

Pequeño y travieso minino.

-¡Mari necesito ayuda!- lloriqueó Bridgette que había llegado de repente a la panadería Dupain-Cheng.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

-Sí. Míralo por ti mismo.- dijo poniendo frente a Marinette una caja con agujeros, al abrirla no puede evitar enternecerse.

-¡Awww! Es tan lindo.- exclamó enternecida al ver el gatito blanco de ojos ambarinos que maulló al ver a la joven. Lo tomó entre sus manos y el gatito movió su patita como si quisiera tocarla.- Es adorable es como el gatito de Adrien.

-Lo sé. Y es por eso que necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Que necesitas?

-Veras, encontré este gatito cuando regresaba de la patrulla. Intenté quedármelo pero es demasiado travieso y Tikki le tiene... un poquito de miedo.- dijo algo nerviosa cuando recordó como el minino estaba sobre la pobre de Tikki. Las dos kwamis estaban escondidas en un estante alto vigilando al felino.

-¿Y nadie puede adoptarlo?

-No. Le pregunté a Aly pero dijo que no podía. La madre de Allan es alérgica a los gatos, Claude no puede por estar ocupado en los ensayos y Allegra dijo que la gata que tiene su madre de mascota es demasiado arisca con otros gatos y Sam, bueno, Mirra salió literalmente volando.

-¿No hay nadie más?

-La Juliet de nuestro mundo le tomó una foto y la subió a una página del refugio de animales de su abuela, pero aún no hay candidatos y mis tíos están al borde de un infarto por los platos rotos que saldrán de mi mesada.

-¿Y qué hay de Félix?

-En realidad fue la primera persona que vi y... ni él ni Plagg lo tomaron muy bien.

Hace unas horas...

 _Gabriel Agreste podía relajarse después de su éxito en las pasarelas de Praga en su casa tomando una taza de café, incluso Natalie agradecía aquella tranquilidad, y Peek y Nooroo merendaban muy a gusto en la mesa hasta que unos gritos rompieron esa dulce calma._

 _-¡LARGO DE AQUI! ¡NO QUIERO VER A ESE BICHO JAMÁS EN LA VIDA!- ambos adultos se miraron tanto confundidos como asustados y un Plagg pasó volando cerca de ellos jalando sus bigotes._

 _-¡Blanco! ¡Es blancoooooo!- gritaba como si hubiese visto una aberración._

Marinette se echó a reír al escuchar lo ocurrido sintiendo algo de pena por la pobre Bridgette.

-Lo siento, pero creo entenderlos. Este pequeño les debió traer malos recuerdos.

-Ni que lo digas. También me recuerda un poco a White Cat, conmigo es un gatito bien portado y dulce, pero apenas le doy la espalda hace alguna trastada.- dijo tomando al gatito entre sus manos.

-Me lo imagino, bueno, podemos intentar buscarle un hogar de este lado. Y terminando el día este pequeño tendrá un nuevo hogar.- quiso acariciarlo pero el gatito hizo un lado su mano con su pata y ronroneó gustoso por las caricias de Bridgette. Las dos rieron ante el adorable minino sin saber lo que les esperaba…

Juliet abrió la puerta de la veterinaria de su abuela con una sonrisa al ver a sus amigas.

-Hola chicas, les esperaba.- Juliet las guió a la parte de atrás.- Apenas recibí la llamada y confirmé que tenemos lugar para este pequeño. Seguro que estará bien con los otros gatos.- decía al guiarlas hasta donde estaban en un corral otros gatos pequeños aunque un poco más grandes que el de Bridgette, Marinette sonrió al minino.

-Mira esto pequeño. Parece ser que vas a tener buenos amigos.- Bridgete pareció dudar un poco al ver a los gatos.

-¿Segura que no le harán nada? No me parecen tan amistosos.

-No te preocupes, son muy cariñosos, seguro que en un dos por tres termina haciendo amigos.- respondió Juliet con su acostumbrada dulzura y tomó al minino con cuidado de manos de Bridgette y lo puso dentro del corral. Marinette vio que Bridgette parecía preocupada, como una madre que deja a su hijo por primera vez en el jardín de niños.

-Tranquila Brid, míralo, no le están haciendo nada.

-Bueno... creo que no hay problema.- su postura tensa se relajó al ver como otro gato de color marrón se había acercado para poder verlo pero cuando este se quiso acercar más para conocer al nuevo gato, un furioso maullido vino del pequeño gato blanco y una batalla campal comenzó siendo Juliet que fue quien metió las manos para separar al pequeño de todos y tanto Marinette como Bridgette miraron al pequeño gato clavando sus garritas al brazo y mordiendo. Aun ante el dolor Juliet intentaba no gritar y extendió su brazo de donde el pequeño seguía desquitándose con brío.

-C-Creo que lo mejor es que te lo quedes. Nosotros te llamamos.- dio un respingo ante una nueva mordida.

Ambas caminaron hacia su siguiente destino mientras Marinette estaba con el celular en mano.

-Bueno, Nino dice que no puede porque tiene a su perro y la madre de Alya es alérgica al pelo de gato.

-¿Y estas segura que Claude lo querrá?

-Vamos a averiguarlo.- tocó el timbre y la ama de llaves abrió la puerta. Claude bajó para recibir a dos amigas con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Mari! ¡Brid!

-Hola Claude, ¿recibiste el mensaje?

-Recibido. No se preocupen. Me encantan los animales y mis padres están de acuerdo.- dijo entusiasmado, normalmente le gustaban más los perros pero un gatito sería una buena mascota. El castaño tomó de entre las manos de Bridgette al gatito y luego lo dejó en el suelo para que explorase su nuevo hogar.

-Muchas gracias Claude.- agradeció Bridgette.- Estoy segura que será muy feliz y mimado aquí.

-No lo dudes, y creeme que mi madre estará encantada, así dejará de tratar a Sain como una mascota, aunque el muy traidor le gusta que lo mimen.- las chicas se rieron ante tal confesión y Bridgette bajó los hombros algo triste por la despedida.

-Bueno, entonces voy a despedirme, ¿dónde está?- preguntó al notar que el pequeño ya no estaba con ellos. El grito de la sirvienta los alertó y al asomarse a la sala el minino estaba en la parte de arriba de una fina cortina color mostaza jugando con unas borlas que estaban hasta arriba. El gatito en poco ya no puede sostener su peso y el sonido de desgarro vino al verlo caer con las garritas prensadas a lo largo de la cortina para horror de los presentes. Y justo en ese momento la señora Le Blanc entraba a su sala para dejar un florero lleno de flores frescas y ver sus cortinas favoritas...

-¡CLAUDE LE BLANC!- gritó la mujer furiosa. Treinta segundos después Claude les abría la puerta con un claro ceño fruncido y la cerraba de un portazo.

-Bueno... siguiente opción.- dijo Marinette intentando no desanimarse y Bridgette solo suspiró frustrada y dejando caer la cabeza.

En la mansión Agreste, Adrien no pudo contener la carcajada al ver al causante de tantos problemas, mirando a su novia y a Bridgette con una expresión divertida.

-¿Así que este pequeño diablillo ha hecho de las suyas? Vaya, entiendo porque a Félix no le agradó verle.- Marinette suspira cansada.

-Pues sí. Pensamos que... puesto que tienes al pequeño Chat tú no tendrías problemas en... bueno, ya sabes.- Plagg vuela cerca del pequeño que estaba en brazos de Bridgette y retrocede al evitar un zarpazo.

-Este gato tiene malas pulgas. Además el blanco es de mala suerte.- Bridgette sonríe de lado.

-¿No eran los negros?

-¿Bromeas? Considerando la suerte que han tenido con Chat Blanc y White Cat.- Adrien baja los hombros.

-No se preocupen, entre gatos nos entendemos y el pequeño Chat Noir se ha adaptado perfectamente aquí. Y hablando del rey de roma...- el pequeño Chat Noir bajaba las escaleras, el cascabel de su cuello tintineaba ante cada pequeño salto, Marinette se agachó y el gato negro aceptó los mimos con gusto estirándose para que abarcara más de su mano en su cuerpo. Estaba un poco más grande, ya no era un bebé pero tampoco un niño.

-Hola petit chaton.

-Bridgette, tranquila, intenta que se conozcan.- le pidió Adrien y Bridgette parecía dudar.

-No lo sé. No le gustan otros gatos.

-Se entenderán enseguida y lo sujetaré por si acaso, solo ponlo en el suelo.

-De acuerdo...- Bridgette así lo hizo y Adrien se puso entre ambos gatos con una mano sobre cada uno. Los gatos se miraron curiosos uno a otro, sin sisear ni intentar arañarse, aquello era una buena señal, incluso parecían interesarse el uno del otro.

-¿Lo ven?

-Adrien eres sorprendente.- Marinette veía tan asombrada como Bridgette que nada hubiese pasado en esos treinta segundos.

-Qué puedo decir. Soy el encantador de gatos, my lady.- Bridgette sonrió y se agachó para acariciar al minino blanco.

-Parece que ya tienes un hogar. Y uno muy bueno.- Marinette notó algo en la mirada de Bridgette que no supo identificar, ella se enderezó y el gatito le dio una mirada triste.

Y entonces la paz terminó.

Al mismo tiempo los gatos comenzaron a sisear y a erizarse, lanzando zarpazos en el aire mientras Adrien los sujetaba con fuerza.

-No. Quietos... Tranquilos ¡Ah!- ambos gatos se le fueron encima. Marinette y Bridgette tomaron cada una un gato pero al separarlos con fuerza Marinette soltó al gato blanco de sus manos que salió volando justo cuando la puerta del estudio de Gabriel Agreste se abría y este se asomaba.

-¡Adrien! ¿Qué es este escándalo?- y lo siguiente que pasó fue que Gabriel Agreste sintió algo prenderse a su cara y mucho dolor.

Las puertas de la mansión fueron abiertas por el Gorila y ambas chicas salieron con la cabeza baja.

-Lo sentimos.

-Perdón.- las puertas se cerraron y en el interior Natalie tocaba con un algodón los brazos de Adrien intentando no quejarse demasiado y Arella hacia lo mismo al rostro de su marido que parecía haber perdido una batalla con su rasuradora. Plagg no paraba de reírse.

-¿El encantador de gatos? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Ya basta Plagg. ¡Auch!

Las dos chicas de coletas se sentaron en una banca y el gatito sentado en el regazo de Bridgette jugaba con los dedos y mano de la chica. Marinette soltó un bufido.

-¿Cómo puede ser que este gato cause tantos problemas?- ambas Tikki se asomaron un poco de sus bolsos.

-Tal vez no se quiere ir. Después de todo quiere estar con Bridgette.- habló la Tikki del trébol y se escondió cuando el minino la vio.

-¿Segura que no puedes quedarte con él?- preguntó la Tikki de Marinette y Bridgette suspiró.

-No puedo. Me gustaría pero...- Marinette tomó aire y se levantó como resorte con una determinación más fuerte.

-No debes desanimarte, aún quedan más personas a las que podemos preguntar. Y encontraremos un buen hogar para este gatito problemático.- Bridgette asintió con una sonrisa.

-Pues vamos.- chocaron puños antes de seguir con su misión.

Fueron con los amigos de Marinette, Rose parecía encantada pero cuando el gatito tiró unos botes de brillantina ya no tanto. Juleka negó con la cabeza y se disculpó. Kim lamentó no poder ayudarles pero él ya tenía a su querida perra labrador. Max parecía pensarlo pero cuando Markov apareció volando con el gato mordiendo su brazo mecánico no tuvo qué pensarlo más. Se detuvieron a comer algo y Marinette miraba como Bridgette alimentaba al gatito con una enorme sonrisa. Su siguiente destino fue con Mylene que quedó descartada cuando su padre estornudó. Ivan negó con la cabeza. Alyx igual negó con la cabeza. Lila se disculpó pero no podía. Nathaniel estuvo a punto de aceptar antes de que el gato travieso jugara con unas pinturas que estaban allí y sus patas mancharan una pintura en la que trabajaba. Luego de eso Bridgette lo bañó a conciencia y al secarle todo el pelo del gato estaba parado como si tuviese estática y eso hizo reír a las chicas y a las kwamis, el gaatito no parecía muy feliz. Después, Bridgette suspiró al ver el siguiente y último destino, el hotel Le Grand Paris.

-¿Estás segura Marinette?

-Bueno... no perdemos nada.- Bridgette suspiró.

-No tengo un buen presentimiento.- al anunciarse las dos fueron llevadas a la habitación de Chloe, y cuando Sabrina vio al gatito blanco de grandes ojos ambarinos quedó encantada.

-¡Aww! ¡Es una monada!- tomó al gatito y lo acurrucó como si fuese un bebé, Bridgette notó que el gato no parecía muy contento y se acercó.

-Bueno, solo queríamos saber si te interesaría adoptarlo.- dijo para tomar al felino antes de que sacara sus garras y lo dejó en el suelo.- Claro, solo si puedes.

-No creo que pueda. Papá no me daría permiso.

-Bueno, si no puedes disculpa las molestias.- dijo Bridgette con una leve sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Marinette.- Creo que es mejor si nos vamos.

-¿Y a mí no me lo van a ofrecer?- preguntó Chloe que dejaba un hermoso vestido de gasa azul oscuro sobre la cama. Marinette miró a la rubia tan sorprendida como Bridgette y Sabrina.

-¿Tú quieres al gato?

-¿Y por qué no? Es blanco y tiene unos ojos que me recuerdan a moi. Haríamos buena combinación.

-Pe-Pero Chloe, solo fijarse en lo estético no hace que quieras una mascota.- dijo Sabrina y Chloe rodó los ojos.

-Igual puedo hacerme cargo de él.- Bridgette dio un paso al frente.

-Definitivamente no. No es un accesorio. En tu hotel no aceptan mascotas y el único animal aquí es un cocodrilo que según sé de Marinette se ha tragado hasta la matrícula de un auto.

-Tal vez pero puedo cuidarlo, sacarlo a pasear…

-Los gatos no pasean como los perros.

-¿Y tú como sabes?

-¡Solo lo sé!- mientras discutían Marinette vio al pequeño gato subir a la cama y caminar hacia el elegante vestido con una malicia que no creyó ver en un animal, sintió verdadero pavor.

-C-Chloe... ese vestido...

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta? Ese vestido fue un regalo de mi padre para un evento esta noche, fue hecho exclusivamente para mí. No hay otro igual.- presumió con aquella arrogancia suya pero volteó y entonces lo vio, el gato estaba sobre el vestido, todas se habían paralizado con temor de hacer un movimiento en falso y al ver al gato estirarse Bridgette se lanzó para atraparlo pero fue tarde. El grito de Chloe resonó por cinco calles a la redonda y eso las hizo correr despavoridas del hotel.

El día terminaba y el sol ya se estaba ocultando en el horizonte. Marinette acompañó a Bridgette hasta la casa del maestro Fu.

-Siento mucho no haberte podido ayudar Bridgette.

-No pasa nada Mari. Creo que después de todo este gatito no estaba del todo a gusto.

-Y creo que ni tú tampoco.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Estás encariñada con este pequeño gatito más de lo que quisieras admitir. Y él también es muy apegado.- Bridgette al ver al gatito y a Marinette suspiró profundamente.

-Lo admito. Creo que es porque me recuerda en serio a White Cat, fue un gato arisco y peligroso con todos excepto conmigo con quien tuvo sin fin de detalles, fue de lo más tierno, valiente y considerado hasta el final. Aunque fuese un akuma le guardo un enorme cariño al intentar salvarme.- Marinette sonríe y acaricia la cabeza del gatito.

-Bueno, recuerda que al final es tu decisión.

-Lo sé. Debo irme ya. ¿Podrás ir sola a casa?

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. Ya tengo alguien que me llevará sana y salva.- dijo Marinette girando un poco su cabeza y Bridgette notó que a un par de casas a Chat Noir esperaba a su princesa en el techo.

-Ya veo. Entonces nos vemos Marinette. Te dejo para que tu felino novio te lleve a casa.

-Nos vemos Brid.- Bridgette entró a la casa del maestro y Marinette fue a un callejón cercano donde Chat Noir cayó frente a ella.- ¿Desde cuándo nos has estado siguiendo?

-No mucho. Aunque si estuve presente cuando el pequeño demonio dejó un regalo a Chloe.- Marinette aguanta la risa y suspira.

-Chloe me va a odiar por eso.

-No creo que te odie, pero por si las dudas no te acerques a ella las próximas dos semanas. En todo caso ¿qué crees que haga Brid con ese demonio?

-Creo que me doy una idea. ¿Me llevas a casa?

-Purr supuesto princesa.- dijo haciendo una reverencia a su novia.

Bridgette llegó a su mundo y salió de la casa del maestro solo para ver que su celular vibró y ve ocho llamadas perdidas de Juliet.

-Hola, ¿Juliet?... Que ya encontraste un hogar para él... ¿Es un buen lugar?- Bridgette miró al gatito que la miraba con grandes ojos, como si supiese de qué hablaba, ella mordió su labio inferior.- Entiendo... Juliet gracias por tu ayuda...

Esa noche Chat Noir parecía muy feliz, saltando y haciendo giros al ir a casa de su novia. Al llegar la ventana estaba abierta y la ve en su máquina de coser trabajando en algo. Sonríe ampliamente sentándose en el marco de la ventana.

-Miau, ¿estas son horas de trabajar?

-¡Félix!- Bridgette de inmediato dejó su trabajo y se acerca a abrazarlo.- Me alegra mucho verte. Pensé que seguías enojado conmigo.

-No por mucho tiempo. Y ahora que veo me alegro de ver que te has deshecho ya de la bola de pelo blanca.- Bridgette se tensó tanto como su mechón de pelo.

-E-En realidad...- un maullido chillón llama su atención y al voltear hacia la cesta de bolas de estambre al pequeño gatito jugaba con un estambre azul.- En realidad me lo he quedado.

-¡¿Qué?!- parecía que le daría un ataque.

-Es que no pude dárselo a alguien al final. Lo quiero mucho y él me quiere.

-Pe-Pero es blanco, Bridgette, ¡Blanco!

-¿Y eso qué? Ya suenas como Plagg y White es muy lindo.

-¿White? ¡El nombre de mi némesis!

-Pues... sí.- Chat se obligó a respirar profundo antes de poder hablar.

-Bridgette, entiendo que te encariñes con el gato pero ponerle el nombre del que fue mi rival ¿no te parece incorrecto?

-No.- dijo con simpleza para tomar al minino entre sus manos.- Creo que le va perfecto. Y White no era tan malo, al menos no conmigo.- Chat gruñó.- Y quieras o no le guardo un gran cariño, y ¿se te olvida que tenía tu esencia? Es como si hubiese estado contigo.- Bridgette miró a Chat a los ojos y acarició su mejilla.- White intentó salvarme cuando estuve muy enferma como Lady Papillon, no de la forma correcta pero lo intentó.Su recuerdo me despierta un gran cariño, por eso no te enfades conmigo. Pero quiero honrar un poco su memoria con este pequeñín en mis manos.- Black suspiró derrotado, y es que no podía decirle no a Bridgette cuando hablaba con tal elocuencia.

-Vale, no diré nada.

-¡Gracias chaton! White apenas está aprendiendo a comportarse con mis padres, no es mal gato.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

-Ya lo verás y lo amarás. Toma.- le dejó al gatito entre sus manos.- Iré por unos ricos aperitivos, no tardo y así pueden conocerse.

-Claro...- dijo con cierta desgana y la vio irse. Suspiró y vio al gatito mirarlo con esos ojos ambarinos que no hacían más que recordarle los celos que lo carcomían al ver a su copia con su chica. El gatito movía la cola curioso y movía sus patitas hacia él como un gesto adorable.- Bueno, viéndote bien eres bastante mono ¡Auch!- fue un segundo y ya tenía al enano mordiendo su dedo y otro segundo bastó para que este comenzara con una serie de mordidas en su mano.- ¡Auch! ¡Hey!- lo agarró del cogote y el gato le miró gruñendo a lo bajo.- Ah, ya veo. Ya sé cuál es tu juego enano y que te quede claro desde ahora, ella es mi novia y me quiere más a mí. ¿Te quedó claro?- el gato siseó y la trampilla se abrió.

-Fiuu, no tarde nada.- al ver a su novio este sostenía a White entre sus manos como se lo había dejado.- ¿Se están llevando bien?- Chat intentó sonreír.

-Nos estamos conociendo. Veo que es un gato muy especial.

-Lo sé. A veces pienso que es demasiado astuto.

-Como todo buen gato. Territorial a morir...- dijo esquivando un zarpazo y lo dejó en el suelo. Los dos se sentaron en el escritorio, Bridgette acompañaba a su novio bebiendo un té, mientras que el gatito se acercó a Bridgette demandando mimo y esta lo puso en su regazo donde se acurrucó. Y por un segundo a Chat le pareció ver a su versión akuma, con la cabeza y brazos sobre el regazo de Bridgette, ronroneando de lo lindo con una amplia sonrisa. Fue solo un parpadeo pero estuvo seguro que lo vio. Así que tomando la mano de Bridgette antes de que tomara su taza la dirigió a sus labios y besó su dorso.

-No es justo my lady. Yo también quiero ser mimado.- Bridgette le miró enternecida y hasta su mechón cambió de forma.

-Siempre chaton.- dijo con una sonrisa y entonces se dio cuenta que ahora tenía dos gatos mimados buscando su atención.- ¿Puedes darme mi mano para seguir tomando mi té?

-Usa la otra.- al instante White respondió maullando de mal humor ante la sugerencia de Chat Noir. Bridgette suspiró. Vaya en la que se había metido con esos dos, ahora tenía dos gatos a los que mimar.

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer y espero que este pequeño les haya robado sus corazones. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos y un spoiler un pequeño spoiler.**

 ** _El momento ha llegado, una cita es su oportunidad de poder decir lo que siente a esa linda chica que ha robado su corazón. Pero no todo sale como se espera y el mimo deberá hacer uso de sus artes para que todo al final resulte. ¿Podrá confesar sus sentimientos a Juliet?_**

 **Y quienes no entendieron… CITAAAA! Entre el mimo y la Juliet de su mundo. Y ahora sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

SirenitaElsa: Creo que si los dos Gabriel interactuaran sería… extraño y pesado, cada uno tiene sus pecados y tristezas, aunque podrían encontrar un cierto apoyo… y Arella tendría dos maridos que la consientan ¿Quién dijo eso? Lo siento, divagaciones de mi cabeza.

Tsubasa23: Para el próximo deseo concedido! XD

Alexandra og: Gracias y Plagg… bueno, Plagg es Plagg XD Y sobre Kagami y Luka pues me encantaría escribir sobre ellos pero hasta que aparezcan más y pueda darme una idea de sus actitudes.

Linithamonre77: Si hay un día de la princesa yo me encierro en mi casa con tanta loca.

ChaosGodInfinity: Vaya problema que tienes con este chico, pero no se preocupe señora que el amor llega guste o no. Gracias por el review y buen capitulo el de tu historia.

Darkdan-sama: Exactamente. Pero si amabas chicas se conocieran seria con una con peluca y la otra sin ninguna idea de su doble, hasta se llevarían bien.

SAMP-CLAM05: Cunado salga Luka pienso hacer un one-shot de Félix deseando estrangular a Luka XD Y Adrien es demasiado… inconsciente a como se comporta a veces con Marinette ya que solo la ve como amiga sin ver los gestos que tiene con ella, un ejemplo es lo del baile.

Hinaru16241. Si pero esos arranques cursis no los expresa tanto en público. Y como Chat Noir lo hace a los cuatro vientos.

Kaori agreste: Paciencia mi pequeño saltamontes, estoy en ello.

X29. Gracias e intento hacer lo mejor posible. Y bueno, jeje, es un secreto hasta el final de quién será el nuevo guardián.

Sol: Ah, ya, no había entendido.

Nina. No tengo ni entiendo el instagram O.o

Jinzo77: Gracias! Y el próximo la cita! Pasaran varias cosas interesantes X3 Y de mi otro fic te equivocas, digamos que Cedric hizo algo a cierta chica completamente muerto de celos. Estoy planeando ese one-shot donde explique eso. Pero no sé cuándo lo publicaré, espero que pronto.


	6. Señales de amor

**Hola a todos! Me alegro tanto escribir este capítulo porque creo que de alguna forma me siento orgullosa de la aceptación de estos personajes, ya sé que Kid Mime no es mío pero como si lo fuera por Vulpine y Juliet… bueno, me dan ganas de llorar al ver su aceptación y que hasta algunos me piden que tenga la idea de hacer one-shots de ellos. Dios, gracias por su aceptación. Y bueno, para no hacer esto tan largo espero les guste. Gracias y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Especial 6

Señales de amor

Bridgette salió de su hogar despidiéndose de sus tíos y de White que presumía su nuevo collar, uno tan blanco como su pelaje pero con un cascabel y una placa dorada.

-Se te hará tarde. Cuídate Bridgette.- le instó su tía Sabine al tiempo que le daba una tostada con un huevo frito encima y tocineta.

-Claro tía. Los veo luego. Portate bien mon petite chaton. Y nada de trastadas.- el gatito maulló y Bridgette salió cruzando la calle a la escuela dando dos mordidas a su tostada, sonriendo de que iba a buen tiempo. Pero al llegar al instituto y dirigirse a las escaleras fue "secuestrada" por Aly que la atrapó del brazo y la mitad de su tostada quedó en el olvido en el suelo. - ¡Aly! Me acabas de costar mi desayuno.- dijo deteniéndose en las puertas de la biblioteca.

-Te lo compensaré después te lo prometo. Pero mira.- Allegra y Aly miraban entre la puerta entreabierta de la biblioteca, al asomarse vio lo que estaba pasando. Su amigo Claude hablaba con Juliet, ambos con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿Y-Y qué dices?

-E-Estaría encantada.

-¿En serio?- preguntó algo incrédulo y ella asintió.- Genial.

-Entonces... ¿este sábado?

-Sí. Por supuesto. Yo voy a tu casa.

-Bien. Debo ir al salón ya. Te veré en clases.

-¿Qué? Claro, te veré en... el salón.- Juliet sonrió y al salir suspiró profundamente con una amplia sonrisa sin percatarse de que las chicas estaban como pegadas a la pared para no ser vistas. Cuando se fue y se asomaron a ver a su amigo este no paraba de saltar y festejar por su cita hasta que la bibliotecaria le llamó la atención y lo sacó de la biblioteca, y así topándose de frente con las tres chicas.

-Te ves muy feliz.- dijo Allegra y Aly asiente.

-¿Paso algo en especial Romeo?- Claude sonrió con suficiencia y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues supongo que no hay necesidad de decirlo.

-Te juro que a mí me jalaron Claude.- Bridgette alzó ambas manos en señal de paz.- Pero te felicito. Me alegro mucho que vayas a tener una cita con Juliet.

-Gracias Bridgette.- de repente Aly se pega a él y le da unos leves codazos en las costillas.

-¿Y cuáles son tus planes Romeo?- Claude de inmediato sonrió de nuevo.

-¡Sencillo!- dijo imaginándose cada paso a dar.- Primero la llevaré a los video juegos donde después pasearemos por los hermosos jardines en un paisaje que grita romance en cada esquina y con cada flor, y por ultimo iremos al teatro a ver una obra que me recomendaron mucho. Imposible que no caiga enamorada de mi.- las tres chicas se vieron y Bridgette le miro confundida.

-Pero ella ya gusta de ti.

-Eso no es cierto.- dijo con algo de amargura.- No creo que le guste de verdad, bueno, me refiro a gustar, gustar. Creo que solo me ve como un amigo.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- preguntó Allegra confundida.

-Simple. Casi siempre está con Nathaniel hablando de libros y arte. Una vez en baloncesto vi cómo le dio una botella de agua a Kim. Juega video juegos con Max. Es tan inteligente que hasta la he visto hablar con Félix de las tareas. Y no nos olvidemos de Sam que más de una vez los he visto abrazarse. ¡¿Cómo no sentirme amenazado?!- Aly rueda los ojos al escucharle.

-Lo de Nathaniel es obvio porque se sientan juntos, ni Juliet pudo aguantar una semana a lado de Lila. Lo de Kim tal vez este le pidió de favor una botella de agua, hasta Kim me lo ha pedido a mí. Juliet es también una experta en video juegos como nuestra amiga aquí presente.- señaló a Bridgette.- Y aunque se lleve bien con Félix y Sam te recuerdo que ellos ya tienen como novias a estas linduras y Sam es su amigo de la infancia.- Claude gruñó algo intangible y Bridgette pone su mano en su hombro.

-Créenos, le gustas mucho. Y eso lo sabrás en tu cita.

-Gracias Bridgette, son un gran apoyo.

-Estamos para lo que quieras.

-Pues les voy a pedir entonces un gran favor.

-Claro, el que quieras.

-No se les ocurra seguirnos.- dijo con una expresión tan seria que ellas se echaron a reír recordando cómo fue la misión de espionaje en la cita de Bridgette.

El día había llegado, Claude tomó aire antes de poder levantar su mano al timbre de la casa pero no lo presionó, se tomó de la muñeca intentando alargar su mano para tocar el botón pero este no podía, su mano se negaba a obedecer. Ese día había optado por una camisa blanca, una chaqueta azul y jeans oscuros. Mimme salió del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Estoy nervioso. ¿Y si lo hecho a perder? ¿Y si me odia después?

-Hey, tranquilo. Ella no te odiará. Y necesitas calmarte.

-No puedo.

-Puedes y lo harás, piensa que esto es como subir al escenario. El gran Kid Mime si puede enfrentarse con cientos de personas cada noche podrás hacerlo con Juliet. Así que ánimo. ¿Dónde qued+o esa confianza que nos caracteriza?

-Tienes razón. Estoy siendo ridículo.

-Vamos chico. Tu dama te debe estar esperando y saca a flote esa actitud y frases que te enseñe.

-Y dicen que yo soy un rompecorazones.- tocó el timbre y la abuela de Juliet abrió la puerta.

-Hola, tú debes de ser Claude.

-Buenas tardes señora. ¿Está Juliet?

-Por supuesto. Pero pasa, mi nieta bajará en un momento.

-Gracias señora Decrois.- pasó a la sala, era pequeña y acogedora, en un mueble había algunas fotografías en donde se veía a Juliet con su abuela, su hermano y su padre, sonrió ampliamente al ver a una pequeña bebé de rizos con chupete, y de entre todas las fotos habían tres que destacaban, una donde estaba una mujer muy parecida a Juliet con el padre de esta, otra donde esa mujer miraba a la cámara mientras sonreía con una placa como premio y la última donde aparecía toda la familia reunida, viendo enternecido a una pequeña sobre las piernas de su madre.

-Hey.- Claude dio un respingo al voltearse y ver a su futuro sue... digo, al padre de Juliet apoyado en el marco de la puerta y limpiando sus manos con un pañuelo lleno de aceite negro. Recordó que la chica le había dicho de la motocicleta que tenía su padre.

-Bu-Buenas tardes s-s-señor.- se tensó claramente, el señor Decrois tal vez no era tan alto como el tío de Bridgette o tuviese una expresión intimidante como el padre de Félix, pero era notorio que tenía muy buena condición física y esos ojos grises que en su hija la hacían ver adorable en él pareciese que atravesaba el alma. El hombre sonrió al ver la expresión perpleja del joven.

-Tranquilo muchacho, no te voy a hacer nada ni te voy a hacer un interrogatorio digno del Servicio Secreto. Siéntate.- Claude obedeció y el señor Decrois se sentó frente a él echando el trapo a un lado.- Aclaremos algo.- dijo con esa amable sonrisa que parecía divertirse con algo.- No me agradas, ni un poco. Pero no es personal, odiaría con el alma a quien fuese a salir con mi hija.- Claude tragó duro.- Pero no te odiaré por siempre si cuidas y respetas a mi dulce hija. Hazte a la idea que es como la escuela, tienes que ganar puntos para pasar la materia, así como conmigo.- eso le dio un atisbo de esperanza pero seguía igual de tenso.

-E-Entiendo...

-Muy bien. Y solo te avisare que si llegas a reprobar conmigo... bueno, no me importa pisar la prisión… otra vez ¿Captas?

-S-Sí, señor.

-Perfecto.- dijo levantándose y poniendo sus manos como jarra sin borrar esa sonrisa que ahora le aterraba.- Cuídala mucho, la quiero a las nueve y diviértanse.

-¡Claude!- bajando las escaleras Claude dejó caer la quijada, Juliet tenía su cabello recogido con un moño alto y algunos rizos enmarcaban su rostro, llevaba puesto un vestido sin mangas negra, un bolero color lila y unos botines cafés.- L-Lamento la demora.

-No, y-yo llegué antes.- dijo sonrojado y vio como el señor Decrois le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hija.

-Diviértanse. Y chico, recuerda lo que hablamos.

-No lo olvidaré señor.- ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa ante la mirada de ambos tutores de la chica.

-¿Qué te dijo papá?

-Que... te devuelva a las nueve sin falta.

-Oh, vaya, pensé que te había dicho otra cosa.

-Noooo, ¿cómo crees?- sonrió y estuvo tentado de tomar su mano pero se contuvo.- Hora de divertirnos.- Juliet asintió y siguió a Claude, no sin mirar la mano del joven mimo unos segundos.

Ambos jugaron video juegos en el arcade en donde cada uno mostraba sus dotes de jugador, era bueno que jugara con Bridgette ya que así podía tener un nivel aceptable, y le gustaba que cuando perdía en vez de regodearse como su amiga ella le decía como hacer nuevos combos o le daba palabras de ánimo, o le decía lo cerca que había estado de vencerla aunque no fuera así.

Claude tenía pensado llevarla a un restaurante pero al ver tanta gente Juliet le señala una hamburguesería, eso le sacó una sonrisa al castaño. Compraron unas hamburguesas para comer al aire libre, Juliet reía ante algo que Claude decía pero dejó de reír cuando más de una paloma aprovechó para robarle las últimas patatas fritas que tenía, suspiró resignada viendo a las palomas ladronas regodearse con su botín hasta que Claude le ofrece las pocas papas que le quedaban y vuelve a sonreír.

Después de comer y caminar llegaron a los jardines del parque Monceau que ofrecían a los parisinos un espacio secreto donde los turistas no tenían mucho conocimiento.

-Adoro los jardines. Es como un jardín secreto.

-¿Como el del libro de Frances Hodgson?- Juliet giró a verle con una mano en el pecho por la emoción.

-¿Has leído el libro?

-Sí. Interprete de niño el papel de Dickon.

-De seguro te quedó perfecto.

-No creas, hubo un par de veces que se me olvidaron las líneas y el dichoso pajaro se me cayó una vez, de no ser por un chiste que dije para improvisar hubiese sido un desastre.

-No creo que lo hubieses sido. Eres muy talentoso. Cada vez que te veo en el escenario te vez tan seguro de ti mismo, tan genial que creo que todo lo que pasa es real.

-¿Ha-Has ido a ver la obra del Mimo?- Juliet se sonrojó y bajó la mirada sin borrar su sonrisa.

-S-Sí, como unas cuatro veces.

-¡¿Cuatro?!

-Es que es muy buena. Y mi abuela piensa lo mismo.

-Ya veo...- los dos estaban sonrojados y apenas y podían sostener la mirada del otro hasta que Claude ve un carrito de helados.- ¿Gustas un helado?

-Claro, ¿copas de helado?- dijo leyendo el cartel a lo lejos mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

-Sí. Es otra ventaja de vivir en Paris.

-Y yo que creí que Paris era la ciudad de las crepas.

-También es cierto. ¿Sabor?

-Chocolate y fresa por favor. Pero te puedo acompañar.

-No te preocupes, podré con esto.- Claude se fue y vio que ella se sentó en una de las bancas de piedra. Claude suspiró enamorado y Mimme se asoma de su chaqueta con cuidado de no ser visto.

-Oh la la, huelo el amor en el aire.

-Mimme, escóndete.

-Tranquilo chico, nadie me ve por el momento. Pero mira nada más, tienes una fiel admiradora y pronto una novia. Esto me huele a beso de despedida.

-¡Mimme! No digas eso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Todavía tienes dudas sobre si le gustas o no?

-Pues...- Mimme soltó un bufido.

-Chico abre los ojos, las señales están allí.

-Pero ¿y si las malinterpreto? No quiero que ella deje de ser mi amiga.

-Sigue a tu corazón, este solo te dará la respuesta y mientras la buscas a ver si te acuerdas de mí y me consigues algunas gomitas.- dijo ocultándose nuevamente mientras Claude suspiraba. Al regresar con los helados se topó con una visión que no le agradó, Lila estaba frente a Juliet y la castaña parecía molesta.

-Me estás mintiendo.

-No lo hago. Estoy aquí con Claude.

-¿Y por qué Claude estaría con alguien como tu cuatro ojos?

-Porque quiero.- respondió de mal humor el castaño y dejó las copas de helado en la banca, Lila que se había sorprendido un momento recobró la compostura.

-¡Claude! No te había visto. Disculpa mi actitud pero era difícil de creer.

-¿Y por qué sería difícil de creer?- Lila soltó una risilla que le pareció irritante y se inclinó un poco para susurrar cubriendo su boca.

-Oh Claude, no es bueno hablar mal de la gente frente a ella.- Claude sintió su paciencia pender de un hilo.

-Mira Lila estamos pasando un rato muy agradable así que si podrías dejarnos en paz te lo agradecería mucho.

-Por favor Claude, yo solo digo...- de repente se sintió incómoda al sentir la mirada de Juliet que la miraba, o mejor dicho, estudiaba como si ella fuese un bicho raro.- ¿Y tú que ves?

-Solo me impresiona tu actitud soez hacia Claude cuando en la escuela dices que él está loquito por ti.- Lila palideció de golpe y Claude se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Loquito por ti?

-¡Eso no es cierto! Está mintiendo.

-Si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Nathaniel, Juleka, Rose y Kim. No tengo porque mentir. No me gusta lastimar a la gente y soltar una perorata de mí misma de las cosas o lugares sobre lo que he hecho o estado.- Lila se quedó un momento descolocada por ese pequeño discurso y reaccionó ante una pequeña risa de Claude.

-¡Ya basta! Eres una sabelotodo insufrible y estoy segura que Claude solo sale contigo por lástima. Porque solo es cuestión de mirarte.- Claude iba a refutar y decirle algunas verdades pero Juliet se le adelantó.

-Solo los idiotas aseguran al 100% algo sin base alguna. Así que te pediré de favor que dejes de decir esas cosas y nos dejes tranquilos. ¿O acaso puedes asegurarlo?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- dijo perdiendo la paciencia ante la calma que mostraba la chica.

-¿Segura?

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿En serio, en serio, estás absolutamente segura de tu afirmación?

-¡SI! ¡Estoy completamente segura!- Juliet sonrió ampliamente y Claude se aguantó la risa, fue que Lila se dio cuenta de la trampa tan obvia y sus mejillas se sonrojaron tanto de la pena como de ira bufando y marchándose de allí. Claude soltó una sonora carcajada en cambio Juliet liberó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

-¡Eres increíble!- dijo tomando las copas de helado y sentándose a lado de Juliet que tomó su helado.

-He sentido que mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho. De seguro me odia.

-Lo más probable, pero no te sientas mal. Lila odia a casi todos del grupo.- Juliet se sintió mejor.

-Eres muy tierno.- Claude se sonrojó de inmediato.

-¿Yo? Digo...- una risa nerviosa salió de él y probó algo de su helado.- Está muy bueno. Rico.- miró de reojo a Juliet que ahora estaba concentrada en su helado, se veía... ¿nerviosa? Pero el verla junto a las flores se sonrojó hasta las orejas haciéndola parecer una hada. Pero reacciona cuando ella gira su cabeza para verlo.

-¿A qué hora es la obra que vamos a ver?

-¿La obra?- miró la hora por su celular ¡Se había olvidado por completo!- ¡Debemos de correr!

-Pero los helados...- para su sorpresa vio a Claude comerse la última bola de un bocado y luego tomó su mano.

-Llegaremos a tiempo. ¡Ah! ¡Cerebro congelado!- dejaron las copas y Juliet se rió al ver al pobre chico con la mano en la cabeza, y aun ante su malestar no soltó su mano.

Llegaron a tiempo y disfrutaron de la obra que, aunque un poco larga, fue de lo más divertida. A veces perdía el hilo de la obra debido a que no dejaba de observar a Juliet y los gestos que hacía. Suspiraba a lo bajo al verla reír. Su otro yo le había enseñado a ver más allá de una persona, al principio había sentido ese flechazo al conocerla, pero mantenía sus dudas con respecto a la chica, temeroso de que su corazón no estuviese destinado como el de su otro yo, el zorro. Pero al conocerla había visto a un alma caritativa y bondadosa, inteligente y a veces algo atrevida. Y tuvo que decir que a diferencia de sus anteriores enamoramientos, estaba dispuesto a todo por querer estar con ella y ganarse su corazón. Pero también tenía miedo de salir herido. Mimme lo sabía y le estaba dando ese pequeño empujón para que no temiese a arriesgarse. Y lo haría, esa noche estaba decidido. Aun si su corazón terminaba hecho pedazos.

Al salir del teatro ya las oscuras calles eran iluminadas por las luces de la ciudad, ambos estaban riendo por lo graciosa que había sido la obra.

-¡Ha sido genial! Espero traer a mi abuela y a mi padre uno de estos días.

-¿Y cómo está tu hermano?

-Muy bien. Aunque no puedo ver a mi sobrinita porque está muy lejos.

-Bueno, ella tiene suerte de tener a una tía como tu.- ella sonrió enternecida por esas palabras y Claude tomó aire.- Juliet, hay algo que quisiera decirte.- detuvieron su andar.- Juliet, no nos conocemos mucho, digo, unos cuantos meses pe-pero siento que te conozco desde hace mucho más y... Ammmm.- tenía un discurso perfecto, romántico y se le estaba borrando.- C-Creo que eres genial, debería ser un ciego si no lo viera pe-pero quisiera decirte... necesito decirte.- mientras Claude intentaba hablar, algo detrás de él captó la atención de Juliet.

-¡Hey! ¡Deténganse!- exclamó Juliet y Claude al voltear notó que le estaba dando la espalda a un callejón y en este dos tipos estaban acorralando a un hombre que por lo oscuro del callejón no pudo distinguir pero estaba casi seguro que era el señor Ramier, antiguo Monsieur Pidgeon. Al verse descubiertos el pobre hombre corrió despavorido y Claude se antepuso a Juliet.

-Vaya niños, ¿no es muy tarde para ustedes? Y ¿que no les enseñaron a no meterse en cosas de adultos?

-Yo creo que necesitan que se los recordemos.

-Lárguense o llamo a la policía.- amenazó Juliet que intentaba no verse asustada pero Claude veía su mano temblar.

-Ni siquiera ellos llegan a tiempo.- avanzaron hacia ellos y Claude tomó la mano de Juliet para echarse a correr.

Claude corrió arrastrando a Juliet que bien su condición física no era la mejor, al menos seguían tomados de las manos. Atrás de ellos Claude veía a esos tipos seguirles. Corrieron entre las personas que circulaban por la calle para perderlos, vaya momento de desear ser héroe y no poder transformarse. Al voltear vio a esos tipos tras ellos seguros que pensaban ir con el primer oficial que encontrasen, lo cual no era mala idea. Pero al estar a unas calles del Trocadero un grupo de personas interviene en su camino y su mano y la de Juliet se separan, el gentío interviene y ella corre al ver que aún les siguen. Claude intentó pasar al gentío al ver que ahora esos dos la perseguían a ella en vez de a él que lo habían perdido de vista. Este no tardó en salir de la gente.

Juliet corrió por el Trocadero que normalmente era frecuentado pero fue una sorpresa no ver a mucha gente allí. A lo lejos le pareció ver algo de gente y hasta un policía, intentó correr pero uno de los maleantes obstruye su paso.

-No iras a ninguna parte niña.- Juliet retrocede pero se da cuenta que el otro estaba a un par de metros detrás y ella se desvía para poder verlos de frente. Estaba asustada, tenía mucho miedo pero alzó sus puños para defenderse intentando no temblar.

¡Que tierna!- se burló el otro.- Adelante niña, intenta pegarnos.- la chica toma aire y al ver que uno se acerca, retrocede un poco acoplando su posición pero algo hace retroceder al tipo y hacerlo caer de sentón quejándose. Y justo detrás Kid Mime tenía una caña de pescar invisible.

-¡Caray! Que pescado tan feo he atrapado.- Juliet sonrió pero el otro maleante le observó asustado y quiso irse.- ¿Y a donde te crees que vas?- lanzó algo que lo pasó de largo a un lado de su cabeza, el tipo sonrió pero al escuchar algo fue demasiado tarde y el objeto lo golpea dejándolo en el suelo. Kid atrapa lo que había lanzado.- Ups, ¿es que no sabes que un bumerang siempre regresa? Aún los invisibles.- Juliet aplaudió por aquel acto y vio que el otro intentaba escapar.

-¡Kid Mime!- el mimo giró sobre sus talones y se acercó a ella a paso tranquilo.

-Ya está un poco lejos. ¿Puedes cuidarme esto, encanto?- le dio una especie de bolsa grande invisible que estaba llena de algo que no supo que era. Este tomó desde arriba de la bolsa algo y asintió para después poner algo en el suelo, y fue que se dio cuenta que aquello era equipo de golf y estaba poniendo el taquete en el suelo.- Un beso para la suerte.- le pidió acercando algo a ella y Juliet le dio un beso a la pelota invisible. Este asintió y se acomodó viendo al maleante para nervios de la chica que ya le parecía estar muy lejos.

-Ay, mi Dios.

-Concentración señorita y…- al fin golpeó la pelota. Juliet observó como si de verdad la estuviese viendo, y entonces ve como el tipo cae al suelo.- ¡Hoyo en uno!- gritó Kid Mime celebrando su pequeña victoria. En poco el oficial arrestaba a ambos inconscientes criminales y Kid Mime veía con gusto como hasta los arrojaba dentro de la patrulla sin mucha delicadeza.

-Gracias por la ayuda Kid Mime.

-Mientras estemos aquí estamos para servir oficial. Y ahora debo llevar a esta señorita a casa.- antes de que ella reaccionara, Kid Mime tomó a Juliet y saltó gracias a unos resortes por encima de la estructura.

-¡Ah! ¡Para por favor!- rogó varias azoteas después aterrada, este se detuvo y la soltó.

-Lo siento tanto señorita, ha sido descortés de mi parte.

-N-No yo...- intentó decir mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-Agradezco la ayuda pero tengo que volver con alguien.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Algún familiar? ¿Una amiga? O quizás ¿un novio?- de inmediato la vio sonrojarse.

-Bu-Bueno él es... un gran amigo. Digo, ha sido de gran ayuda pero...- suspira frustrada y juntas sus manos frente a su rostro, cerrando los ojos para buscar algo de calma.- ¿Te puedo decir un secreto y no se lo dices a nadie?

-Claro. Mis labios están sellados, señorita.

-Vale.- ella tomó aire.- La verdad es que me encanta. Es un chico amable, tierno, gracioso y me muero cada vez que le veo, debo tomarme unos segundos antes de no cometer una tontería.- Kid Mime estaba sorprendido pero sonrió agradeciendo que la máscara escondiese su sonrojo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo que tonterías?

-Bueno, una vez en deportes quise darle una botella de agua pero las gafas se me cayeron y cuando las levanté le di la botella a otro compañero; luego un amigo me convenció de escribirle una carta ¡pero yo no TENIA idea que muchas chicas dejaban también sus cartas en su casillero! Al ver todas esas cartas no pude darle la mía y terminó echa confeti por culpa de mis nervios cuando me habló.- Kid podía recordar aquello, le había parecido extraño.- Y entre otras cosas creo que lo peor fue cuando dijo un chiste y me reí como una hiena. El peor día de mi corta vida.- Juliet suspiró de forma pesada.- Pero creo que al final solo soy una amiga para él.

-¿Qué? ¿Solo una amiga?

-Llegue como la chica nueva y ha sido muy amable conmigo así que por eso creo que... solo es eso. Digo, por eso es amable y solo soy una amiga. Yo... me siento mal al creer que solo me ve así y me siento algo egoísta por querer un poco más.

-Y hoy estas con este chico en una...

-¿Una cita? Creo, pero no quiero hacerme de ideas erróneas. Agh, mi cabeza es un completo lío.- al verla decaída y Kid sonrió enternecido por como la chica se partía mas la cabeza que él.

-Sabes, estoy seguro que ese chico debe estar coladito por ti. No pienses mucho. Solo siente y actúa, Juliet.

-¿Eso crees?

-¡Por supuesto! Pero no vuelvas a enfrentarte sola a los maleantes, ese es mi trabajo.

-Bueno... sé un poquito de defensa pero te haré caso.

-Bien. Te dejaré aquí abajo y buscaré a tu galán. Después de todo debes estar a las nueve en casa.

-Gracias Kid Mime, por eso de todos los héroes eres mi favorito.- aquello hizo que el mimo se sintiese en una nube. La dejó en una esquina donde no mucha gente circulaba y en poco más de cinco minutos Claude llegaba corriendo tan agitado como si hubiese corrido la maratón de su vida.

-¡Me contaron lo que paso! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada?

-No. Nada. Kid Mime estuvo allí para salvarme.

-¿En serio? me alegro tanto. Justo me lo encontré y me dijo dónde estarías.

-Me alegro que te encontrara tan rápido.

-Sí. ¿Te llevo a casa?

-Sí, ya se está haciendo tarde.- el camino a casa tuvo algunas risas y exclamaciones, fue divertido después de haber pasado tan mal momento. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa Decrois ambos suspiraron.- Bueno, te veo el lunes.

-Aja...

-Gracias por hoy, lo disfrute mucho.

-Ni lo digas yo... Juliet, hay algo que quiero decirte y no he podido hacerlo.- vio como ella le ponía atención pero ahora estaba más confiado que nunca.- Quiero decirte que eres una chica genial, bondadosa, tierna y lista. Bueno, eso entre un montón de virtudes. Pero quiero que sepas que... me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Y si pudiéramos tener otra cita, porque para mí esto fue una cita...

-S-Si...- susurró con el corazón latir con fuerza.

-¿Si?

-T-Tu también me gustas. Mucho, mucho, bastante, digo...- sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un bonito carmesí como las de Claude.

-También me gustas mucho, mucho.

-¿Bastante?

-Bastante, podría...- se inclinó un poco para acercarse a su rostro, en verdad era pequeñita y hermosa como un hada, ella cerro los ojos, entendiendo el mensaje. Se inclinó pero... ¿alguien ladro? Abrieron los ojos para ver al bulldog de Juliet entre los dos, el perro emitió una especie de gemido y eructó asqueando a ambos chicos que retrocedieron un paso.

-¡Wilson!

-Nada de besos en las primeras citas.- se quejó el señor Decrois que era quien sostenía al enorme y obeso bulldog que volvió a eructar.

-¡Papá! ¿Le diste las sobras de pollo?

-Nah, fueron de la barbacoa.- Juliet suspiró y miró con una sonrisa al castaño.

-Te veré en la escuela.

-Claro. Nos vemos.- ella entró y Claude suspiró con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado hasta que escucha la voz de su futuro suegro.

-Antes de la hora. Muy bien. Eso habla bien de ti chico.

-G-Gracias...

-Por ahora. Y espero que si pretendes seguir saliendo con mi lucecita sigas así de bien porque tengo entre manos 50 kilos de bodoque que no dudare en tirártelos encima junto con toda mi furia.- Claude trago duro ante la oscura sonrisa del hombre.- Ya bueno. Buenas noches. Regresa bien chico.- cerró la puerta y Claude al principio tenía una expresión de puro miedo para después sonreír y gritar de la emoción de regreso a casa.

-¡¿Un robo?!- exclamó Bridgette mientras Claude, que estaba sentado en una banca, contaba lo ocurrido en la escuela a sus amigos.

-Ajá, pero como dijo no fue nada que Kid Mime no pudiese tratar.

-Viejo, me alegro por ti.- Claude chocó puños con Allan.

-Ya no serás el solterón del grupo.- soltó Aly con una leve risa.

-¡Oye!- algunos se rieron y Bridgette y Allegra sonríen a su amigo.

-Fuera de eso nos alegramos que tengas a alguien que te quiera y comprenda.

-Juliet es una gran chica. Estoy segura que harán una pareja preciosa complementándose entre sí.

-Gracias chicas...- Félix que se había mantenido de brazos cruzados ve a la chica entrar a la escuela.

-Creo que te buscan.- el castaño al ver a la chica sonríe y se levanta de la banca.

-Si me disculpan mi dulce hada me espera.- se acercó a ella ignorando las risillas de sus amigos ante ese sobrenombre. Al acercarse ella sonrió ampliamente como si algo le hiciera gracia.- Hola Juliet.

-Hola Claude. Disculpa ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?- aquello le extrañó.

-Por supuesto. Vamos.- ambos fueron a la biblioteca donde no había casi nadie a esas horas, se sentaron en una mesa, uno frente al otro, pero Juliet parecía incomoda al ver a esos pocos alumnos.

-Quiero decirte algo pero no quiero que nadie nos escuche.

-Ah, bueno...

-Espera.- ella sacó una hoja de papel de su mochila y comenzó a escribir con su pluma de tinta color lila brillante y una borlita encima, regalo de Rose.

 ** _La cita de sábado fue muy especial para mí. Fue divertida, emocionante e increíble. Y la aparición de cierto héroe también tuvo que ver. Y estoy feliz de saber que también te gustase. ¿Notas como mi mano no tiembla como mi lengua? Soy una escritora nata. Pero ante esa noche mágica hay tres cosas que me mantuvieron en vela estos días._**

Claude la miró extrañado pero con una pluma azul escribió.

 **¿Qué te molesta y te ha privado del dueño preciosa hada?**

Juliet se sonrojó por el apodo y sonrió.

 ** _Es sobre Kid Mime._**

Claude se mordió el labio. Rayos, ¿acaso había dicho o hecho algo mal? ¿Fue porque le dijo sus sentimientos a él?

 **¿Qué pasa con él?**

Al pasarle la hoja Juliet sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes, comenzó a escribir con rapidez y luego le paso la hoja.

 ** _El primer punto es que ¿cómo sabia mi nombre si nunca se lo dije?_**

Oh, oh. Claude recordó ese detalle y siguió leyendo.

 ** _Segunda ¿cómo supo que tenía que tenía que regresar a las nueve?_**

Empezó a ponerse pálido.

 ** _Y nunca le dije como eras. ¿Cómo te encontró tan rápido entre tanta gente esa noche?_**

La pluma en la mano de Claude tembló así que Juliet tomó la hoja y siguió escribiendo.

 ** _Puesto que parece que te dará un ataque te diré que mantendré el secreto con mi vida. Y no te asustes. Igual me sigues gustando mucho, mucho. Pero eres un tramposo. Porque te dije mis sentimientos antes_**.

Claude la miró y al verla con el ceño fruncido este sonrió y tomó la hoja para escribir.

 **¿Qué quieres para perdonarme?**

Juliet ahora sonrió.

 ** _Pues adoro las crepas de chocolate y crema de almendras._**

 **¿Nada más?**

 ** _Claro que no. Quiero que mi primer beso sea dulce como las crepas._**

Ante ese último Claude la miro y se sonrojó tanto como el cabello de su compañero artista. Luego dejó caer la cabeza al ver esa gran sonrisa en cara de su todavía no novia.

-Eres perversa.- Juliet se rio entre dientes. Tal vez si era algo perversa pero Claude sonrió. No creyó que su amor por ella fuera más grande, se equivocó, podía crecer hasta niveles inimaginables y estaba dispuesto a saber cuánto.

….

 **Y… Me muero, pero me alegro de haberlo terminado. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todos por leer y recuerden que las letras unen mundos y gente, y ya vieron el capítulo 7 Gigantitan? Jajajaja! Me dará algo. XD Pero bueno, hasta la próxima habrá respuestas, lo siento, mi fiebre va y viene. Y ya sin nada más qué decir… Oh, casi se me olvida. El próximo capítulo.**

 ** _¿Quiénes fueron los primeros? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cómo se hicieron de los miraculous? Los que iniciaron la gran leyenda. Los primeros Ladybug y Chat Noir, listos para proteger al mundo del mal._**

 **Y ahora sí. Sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	7. El principio de la leyenda

**Y después de un largo tiempo de ausencia, he terminado este capítulo que amé, y lo digo en serio, amé hacerlo. Creo que hasta en el futuro podría hacer una historia de esta nueva pareja que adoré con el alma. Y ahora sin más preámbulos, los primeros que hicieron leyenda, LOS PRIMEROS LADYBUG Y CHAT NOIR! Y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Especial 7.

El principio de la leyenda.

Marinette estaba intentando terminar un nuevo vestido en su máquina de coser, pero al escuchar un suspiro detiene su trabajo y gira su cabeza para ver a Adrien que sonreía ampliamente mirándola.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto, Adrien?

-Me gusta verte trabajar.

-Debes estar aburrido.- este niega con la cabeza.

-No con las delicias que me dan tus padres.- dijo mostrando entre sus dedos un pedazo de quiche que devoró de tres mordidas. Marinette se ríe al ver su apetito.

-Ya lo veo. Vamos abajo, también quiero un bocadillo para descansar.

-Ya somos dos.

-Sabes que si fueras chica tendría que odiarte por obligación. No sé cómo comes tanto sin engordar.

-La dieta de modelo tiene que ver y ser Chat Noir me ayuda mucho.

-Y luego te quejas de Plagg.- ambos bajaron y vieron sobre la mesa un plato de galletas y queso de las que Tikki apenas iba por la tercera galleta y Plagg ya limpiaba el plato de su lado.- Creo que no somos los únicos en querer un bocadillo.

-Plagg no lamas el plato.- le regañó Adrien ante su falta de modales.

-Pero todavía quedan migajas.- Adrien suspiró, ya debería estar acostumbrado a la actitud de su kwami. Tikki rueda los ojos.

-No has cambiado nada. Así has sido desde siempre, desde que conocimos a Min Yue y a Wan Huang.

¿Quiénes?- preguntó Adrien y Marinette fue a tomar unas pastas suaves del refrigerador.

-Los primeros Ladybug y Chat Noir. Tikki me ha contado un poco sobre ellos y mis antecesores.

-¿Y cómo eran ellos? Los primeros quiero decir.- preguntó a Tikki con cierta emoción.

-Pues debo admitir que el chico se parecía un poco a ti. Siempre hacia un drama por todo.

-¡Plagg!- Tikki voló entre ellos y cuando Marinette puso en la mesa las pastas y leche la kwami dio unos giros en el aire.- Les contaré la historia de los grandes Min Yue y Wan Huang, los primeros de otros que siguieron a lo largo del tiempo.

 _Lao era un joven que todavía no llegaba ni a los treinta, un viajero y con un importante propósito que cumplir. Tarea que todavía no llevaba a cabo. Pasó entre unos árboles ensuciando su traje color púrpura, Lao se acomodó las pequeñas gafas redondas e hizo a un lado su larga trenza._

 _-Veamos... pasamos el camino de bambúes y después la montaña y luego caímos por la vereda y después... ¡Estamos perdidos!- dijo arrugando el mapa entre sus manos. De su bolso de viaje Wayzz se asomó y suspira al ver la crisis de su portador._

 _-Joven guardián, debe calmarse, sabe muy bien que el camino correcto se mostrará si la paz y la serenidad se reflejan._

 _-Tienes razón. Paz y serenidad.- cerró los ojos y junto sus manos, respiró profundo dos veces hasta que de repente siente algo punzante en su espalda.- No puede ser…_

 _-Dame todo el dinero que tengas.- este se giró y vio a un muchacho vestido de negro con la cara cubierta que dejaba ver solo sus ojos, adivinó que no debía tener ni los quince al ver sus brazos descubiertos que, aunque bien formados, aun eran delgados._

 _-Ah... no traigo mucho. En serio.- el chico molesto le arrebata el bolso._

 _-Veamos si es cierto... -revisó el contenido sin dejar de amenazarle con el cuchillo, hizo a un lado una caja extraña y varias cosas, entre ellas un juguete verde, hasta que encontró una pequeña bolsa. Al revisar lo que tenía este bajó los hombros.- ¿Nada más esto?_

 _-T-Te estaba diciendo la verdad._

 _-¿Eres medico?_

 _-Sí..._

 _-Bah, que pérdida de tiempo.- metió el dinero y le tendió la bolsa de viaje.- Vete.- Lao parecía paralizado y el ladrón bufó.- ¡Que te largues!_

 _-¿No me ibas a robar?_

 _-Oh si, doce tristes monedas y un montón de baratijas. Ya lárgate.- Lao tomo sus cosas pero aun parecía incrédulo._

 _-¿Me puedo ir?- el ladrón se golpeó la frente con la palma._

 _-¡Pero para hoy!- de repente un gruñido llama la atención de ambos. Voltearon a la vez y vieron a un enorme tigre que rugió al verlos.- No se mueva...- pero el tigre rugió de nuevo.- Olvídelo, ¡CORRA!- el ladrón y el guardián se metieron entre los árboles, atrás de ellos el tigre los perseguía._

 _-¡Ay mis ancestros! ¡AY MIS ANCENTROS!- rogaba a quien fuera estuviese allá arriba Lao, el ladrón volteó y vio al tigre más cerca, entonces ve una brecha en el suelo y jaló al guardián cayendo dentro de esta antes de que el tigre saltase sobre ellos. Corrieron a lo largo del angosto espacio escuchando al tigre encima de ellos y salieron de allí corriendo por el campo hasta que los árboles se hicieron más frondosos. Pero una rama atrapa el bolso del joven guardián arrancándoselo. Este retrocede e intenta quitar su bolso atorado haciendo que el ladrón se detenga._

 _-¡Deja eso!_

 _-¡No! ¡Esto es muy importante!- el tigre los vio a lo lejos y corrió hacia sus presas. El ladrón miró al hombre y luego miró alrededor, su cuchillo, un barranco que estaba cerca, las largas varas de bambú y el pañuelo que cubría su rostro. Lao siguió jalando el bolso hasta que vio el filo del cuchillo sobre él. Este gritó y el ladrón de un tajo corta la rama en su mayor parte y la quita. Tomó a Lao del brazo echando a correr mientras con la otra mano se quitaba el pañuelo del rostro.- ¿Qué haces? No, no, no, ¡Aaaaaah!_

 _-¡Sujétate!_

 _Prácticamente se vio obligado a saltar cuando el ladrón atoró con su pañuelo un par de bambúes y estos se usaron para deslizarlos al suelo. Lao gritó como nunca y al tocar el suelo el ladrón bajó hasta el suelo las varas de bambú y las soltó golpeando al tigre en la cabeza dejándolo atontado un momento. El tigre rugió furioso al haber perdido a su presa. Lao se sintió aliviado de ver que estaba vivo y al girar a ver a su salvador la quijada queda colgando al ver los largos cabellos negros que caían hasta media espalda y hermosas facciones en el rostro del ladrón, o mejor dicho ladrona. El tigre rugió con fuerza y la chica solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió._

 _-No este día viejo enemigo._

 _-Ay por el creador.- iba a decir algo más pero el filo del cuchillo cerca de su cara lo hace callar._

 _-Di algo y sabré donde encontrarte.- dicha tal amenaza ella desapareció por unos arbustos._

 _-¡Espera!- este quería agradecerle pero al ver tras los arbustos la chica ya no estaba y frente a él se encontraba la visión de la ciudad y a lo lejos siguiendo un camino visible desde su distancia el palacio del emperador._

-¡Espera un poco!- exclamó Marinette.- Tikki, nunca me dijiste que era una ladrona.

-Pues así fue.

-¡Tikki!- Adrien se ríe al ver a Marinette haciendo un puchero.

-Vamos my lady, deja que continúe, seguro se pondrá interesante.- Tikki agradece a Adrien.

-Gracias Adrien, bueno, siguiendo con la historia…

 _Lao miró la entrada del pueblo, en la entrada había una enorme armadura con una espada tosca y grande y a lado un letrero._

 _-En honor al gran héroe y guardián del pueblo que defendió hasta sus últimos días al gran palacio y a los habitantes, defendiendo a China con gran fervor.- Wayzz se asoma de su bolso._

 _-Es muy grande._

 _-Bueno, por eso era el GRAN héroe y guardián del lugar. Vamos Wayzz, hay mucho que hacer.- dijo adentrándose al pueblo._

 _Min Yue regresó con algo en su bolsillo. Corrió por sobre algunos puestos sin ser vista y llegó hasta una pequeña y vieja casa._

 _-Ya llegué. ¡Auch!- alguien le golpea con una zapatilla. Y Min ve a una anciana encorvada con un gran moño que atrapaba su abundante cabello gris mirarla furiosa con la zapatilla en mano._

 _-¿Dónde estabas? No me digas que haciendo de las tuyas._

 _-Abu, ¿cómo crees?- sonrió intentando zafarse del posible castigo._

 _-Aja, ¿y esas ropas?_

 _-Eh... es la última moda ¡AUCH!_

 _-Mi cielo, ¿que hice para tener a una nieta tan cabezona?_

 _-¿Casarte con mi abuelo? ¡Auch! ¡Ya no! Mira abuela traje algo de dinero._

 _-Dinero mal logrado. Sabes que puedes volver a crear vasijas, tienes un don para ello._

 _-Abuela, sabes que nadie del palacio se pasa para comprar algo por aquí y si lo hacen o te dan poco o no pagan._

 _-Antes todo era diferente..._

 _-Antes el emperador tenia voz y voto, pero como el emperador dejo a cargo a su hijo menor al morir, es el consejero quien tiene ahora el poder._

 _-Pero queda el hijo mayor, esperemos a que ese joven pueda hacer algo._

 _-¡Ja! Si quisiera lo hubiese hecho ya. Pero dejemos eso de lado abuela. ¿Cómo están los niños?_

 _-/¡MIN!/- gritaron un total de seis niños, dos niñas de 10 y 8 años, unos gemelos de 9, un niño de 6 y un pequeño de 3 años, todos le abrazaron y ella les devolvió el abrazo como pudo._

 _-¡Hola mis enanos! ¿Ya han comido?_

 _-Aun no. ¿Qué vamos a comer?- preguntó la niña mayor de pelo trenzado._

 _-Pues... tengo dinero. ¡¿Quién quiere comer pollo?!- los niños comenzaron a saltar y Min rió, aun al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su abuela.- Prepara el fogón abu, voy a traer la cena.- la mujer suspiró._

 _-Ya que, al menos comeremos al fin algo de carne._

 _-Y te quejabas el dinero. ¡Auch!- se dolió cuando la anciana le lanzó la zapatilla en plena cara._

 _-¡Y aun lo hago! Cámbiate y ve por la comida._

 _-Ya voy, ya voy.- la chica fue a ponerse una sencilla camisa de manga larga azul y unos pantalones con un faldón encima negros. Se ató el cabello con un moño alto y entonces nota algo cerca de su ventana, una caja extraña con grabados rojos, pero no la abre, sino que guarda la caja en su bolsillo. Mientras Lao caminaba ya lejos de esa casa y del pueblo._

 _-¿Está seguro de su elección joven guardián?_

 _-Esa chica tenía un no sé qué que me hizo ver que esa chica tiene lo necesario para lo que viene, su destino es más grande que el de cualquiera. Y estoy seguro que Tikki podrá con ella._

 _-Tikki es una excelente guía, no lo dudo pero esa chica...- Wayzz se esconde al llegar a la enorme entrada del palacio donde dos guardias con lanzas le impiden el paso._

 _-Hola y-yo soy Lao Cheng. El sanador que solicitaron.- los guardias le dejan pasar, al entrar uno de los jefes de los sirvientes le recibe, un hombre rechoncho, bajo, de curioso bigote como fideos negros y un ridículo sombrero muy pequeño a comparación de su calva cabeza._

 _-¡Oh! Le estábamos esperando. ¿Tuvo dificultades en su viaje?_

 _-¡No! Para nada. Fue de lo más tranquilo._

 _-Bueno, bueno. En este momento nuestro emperador le espera en sus aposentos. Venga conmigo.- Lao siguió al hombre pasando unos grandes jardines, puertas oro y piedras preciosas, enormes lámparas de oro en lo alto, hasta llegar a una donde estaban las habitaciones reales, en el lugar había un jardín circular en el centro así como la estructura, un enorme estandarte se elevaba desde una torre encima del segundo piso sobresaliendo el escudo del emperador en forma de flor de loto, caminó hacia una de las habitaciones donde una puerta de oro y jade era más grande que las otras y afuera un apuesto joven de largo y trenzado cabello negro, elegante vestimenta blanca y azul no dejaba de pasearse preocupado mientras un hombre de vestimenta roja, pero que le recordaba a una calavera por lo delgado y su piel pálida estaba junto a él solo observando._

 _-Debería calmarse príncipe, su hermano el emperador estará bien._

 _-Eso mismo dijiste con los tres sanadores anteriores. Mi hermanito cada vez se ve peor y si algo pasara...- estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas, Lao se sintió conmovido por la genuina preocupación del chico._

 _-Tranquilo príncipe. Todos estamos preocupados por el joven emperador. No debería de pensar en eso.- dijo en un tono lastimero pero hubo algo en eso que le molestó a Lao. El hombre rechoncho se acercó a susurrar._

 _-Él es el príncipe Wan Huang, muestre sus respetos.- el hombre regordete y pequeño se acercó a ambos varones.- Joven príncipe, el sanador ha llegado.- Lao hizo una reverencia._

 _-Príncipe._

 _-Por favor, no haga eso. Dígame, ¿puede curar a mi hermano?- la preocupación de los ojos del joven le movió el corazón, en verdad se preocupaba por su hermano._

 _-Necesito verle ahora para dar mi diagnóstico. Pero haré uso de todo conocimiento para salvarle._

 _-Más le vale.- dijo el consejero.- Porque si no le despediríamos como el anterior._

 _-Wue, basta. Por favor, pase a los aposentos, Ping, acompáñale.- pidió el joven al hombre regordete que asintió._

 _-Sí, majestad. Por aquí por favor.- tocó las grandes puertas y estas fueron abiertas desde adentro por un par de guardias, Lao miró por última vez la expresión preocupada del príncipe antes de que se cerraran las puertas.- Como odio a ese tipo._

 _-¿Al príncipe?- preguntó alarmado Lao._

 _-¡No! Por los dioses, no. Todos aman al príncipe Wan y yo lo conozco desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre. Me refiero al tipo a su lado. Es el consejero del emperador, Wue Li. Es detestable pero como fue consejero del anterior emperador, que en paz descanse, ahora es el consejero del joven emperador._

 _-El príncipe quiere mucho a su hermano._

 _-Por supuesto. El príncipe adora a su hermano. Su madre murió al darlo a luz pero el príncipe Wan Huang ha estado pendiente de su hermano más que las criadas. Pero le falta experiencia y salir al mundo, aquí entre nos, supongo que esa fue la razón de porque su padre no lo nombró emperador, es un joven que debe abrirse al mundo._

 _-Ya veo...- al llegar a los aposentos Lao no se distrajo por el lujo o joyas, sino que fijó su vista en el pequeño niño en la cama que estaba respirando con dificultad y con la cara roja. Lao se acercó y lo examinó con cuidado. Allí había algo que no le gustaba y al revisar sus ojos supo qué hacer.- Ping, voy a necesitar lo siguiente.- dijo sacando un pergamino, pluma y tintero para escribir.- Necesito todo esto y vi un árbol de loto al entrar, necesito que traiga los lotos más blancos. Y dígale al príncipe que no se preocupe, el emperador se curara._

 _-¿En serio? ¡De inmediato! ¡A ver todas!- dijo a las criadas que estaban presentes.- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Vamos, vamos, que hay mucho que hacer y necesito estas cosas.- cuando se fueron y dejaron al sanador Wayzz se asomó un poco._

 _-¿Es veneno?_

 _-Sí. Alguien no quiere vivo al emperador. Creo que vamos a tener trabajo extra. Y mi querido amiguito, tengo una tarea para ti. Quiero que vigiles al joven príncipe y me des tu opinión al final del día._

 _-Entendido joven guardián.- Wayzz voló antes de ser visto saliendo de las ventanas y Lao se puso manos a la obra acomodando sus lentes y remangando las mangas de su camisa._

 _Wan Huang estaba viendo a las criadas ir y venir. Cuencos de agua, fogones, flores del jardín, quería preguntar pero estaba tan nervioso que apenas y podía mantenerse quieto hasta que Ping pasó con varios lotos blancos en mano y lo sujetó de las ropas._

 _-Ping, por amor a los dioses dime qué está pasando adentro._

 _-Calma su majestad, calma. El sanador dijo que todo estará bien. Así que tranquilícese. ¿Y el consejero?_

 _-Se fue a ordenar algunas cosas. Pero ¿seguro que estará bien?_

 _-El medico estaba confiado. Relájese, de un paseo por el palacio, necesita despejarse.- intentó zafarse pero las manos de este no soltaban sus ropas.- Relájese, relajadito... ¡Relajado!- al fin pudo liberarse y suspirar.- Con permiso príncipe.- dijo para volver a entrar a los aposentos del pequeño emperador._

 _-Bien. Relajarme... creo que en serio lo necesito. Pero no aquí.- el príncipe se fue a sus aposentos sin poder ver que el pequeño kwami verde lo veía muy atento sacar algo de un arcón.- Esto es lo que necesito…- dijo al sacar algunas prendas._

 _Wue Li entró a su habitación, casi tan grande como la del emperador, se dirigió a una estatua de un sabio con las manos unidas y Wue Li bajó las manos escuchándose un click que hizo que a lado en el muro se abriera una puerta secreta. Entró a una habitación oscura apenas iluminada por fuegos fatuos azules en lámparas cuidadosamente puestos en el lugar, avanzó a una mesa donde estaba la máscara de un demonio de grandes colmillos color blanco y amarillo y bajo esta había una caja negra. Tomó la máscara y se la puso, después abrió la caja mostrándose un collar de cuencas._

 _-Ahora que el emperador está débil es hora de aprovechar. Y cuando su vida se extinga me haré del trono y toda China será mía. Pero para lograrlo... necesito a un buen subordinado.- rió mientras tomaba una de las cuencas que atravesó el hilo y el espacio vacío fue reducido por si solo mostrando el collar intacto.- Hora de elegir a mi campeón y quien me llevará al trono.- rió en aquella habitación mientras en la cuenca de su mano un brillo azul apareció con un símbolo que no podía verse con claridad. En la parte más alta de la habitación había un gorrión, tras un silbido este bajó donde su amo y cogió la cuenca entre su pico.- Veré todo lo que veas y nada se ocultará de mí. Vuela ahora y te diré al ver el que será mi campeón pequeño pajarillo.- el gorrión enseguida voló y se fue volando fuera del palacio hacia el pueblo._

 _En el mercado Min Yue miraba con ojo crítico el tofu, mirando su consistencia, su color, la forma en que se movía al tocarlo, y al final sonrió._

 _-¡Me lo llevo!- dijo a la dependienta que sonrió y envolvió el tofu. Min contó el dinero en su mano.- Muy bien, tenemos lo necesario todavía.- entonces siente un jalón y ve que el pequeño de tres años que quiere llamar su atención._

 _-¿Que ocurre Tzen?- el pequeño señala y ve en uno de los puestos a los demás niños pelearse a gritos con el tendero.- No puede ser... vamos Tzen._

 _Wan caminaba por las calles con un sencillo conjunto beige, con una camisa y bufanda azul encima y un amplio sombrero. Quien le conociera reconocería al gran príncipe de la dinastía, segundo al puesto, pero como nadie, aparte de la servidumbre, le conocía, no tenía temor de ser descubierto. Además la bufanda le ayudaba a ocultar parte de su rostro de ser necesario. El salir y confundirse entre la gente le gustaba, pero a veces no podía evitar sentirse mal al ver que había cosas que hacer en el lugar. Pasó entre la gente y al ver a un anciano con pesadas bolsas no dudó en ayudarle y después ayudó a una mujer que había estado a punto de resbalarse, la mujer le regaló un melocotón al gentil joven. Wayzz miraba atento todo lo que el príncipe hacía, sonriendo al ver que el joven tenía aptitudes positivas y un corazón bondadoso. Al ir comiendo el melocotón algo captó la atención del príncipe. Una chica que tenía a varios niños se estaba pelando con un tendero de pollos._

 _-¡Esto es un robo! ¡Los estas cobrando al doble!_

 _-Pues si no te gusta vete con alguien más mocosa. Y mis precios son lo más justos._

 _-Solo para ti. Eres un aprovechado y eres el único que se pone hoy._

 _-¡Pues si no te gusta lárgate con tus enanos! ¡Ah!- Min lo tomó de la camisa y lo jaló hasta dejarlo a su altura._

 _-Lávate la boca antes de hablar de mis hermanos o te tumbaré los dientes.- pero antes de estamparle el puño en su cara una mano le detuvo._

 _-Señorita por favor. La violencia no arreglará esto.- dijo Wan bajando con delicadeza su mano y luego que ella soltara al tendero fijó su vista en el hombre.- ¿Que no sabe que es contra la ley anteponer un precio fuera de lo establecido por el consejo? Esto le puede costar caro señor.- este lejos de asustarse se rió._

 _-¿Hablas en serio? Mocoso, aquí nadie del palacio viene. Y nadie tiene nada contra mis precios, son justos en mi opinión._

 _-Yo lo mato...- rumió Min pero Wan se interpuso antes de que le saltara encima._

 _-Mira mocoso. Hago lo que se me da la gana. Y si quiero vender mis pollos al precio que quiera lo haré. Y nadie me va a decir lo contrario.- Min quería decir algo pero entonces ve a los gemelos salir bajo la mesa del tendero y acomodar un pollo con las patas arriba, ella disimuladamente movió un poco el pollo a un mejor ángulo. Luego los gemelos tomaron un pollo grande esta vez dándose cuenta el hombre.- ¡Suelten eso mocosos!- pero un grito salió de su garganta al tener los pies amarrados con una cuerda y cayendo sobre el pollo que habían puesto patas arriba. Todos rieron al ver la cabeza del tendero atrapada en el pollo. Wan se quedó con la boca abierta hasta que Min, que tenia de los hombros a Tzen, le toma del brazo._

 _-¡No te quedes ahí!- le jaló entre risas mientras los niños corrían riendo por la travesura. Después de correr Min bajó a Tzen que fue con sus demás hermanos y hermanas.- Eso fue increíble._

 _-¿Increíble? Han robado. Deberían devolver ese pollo._

 _-¿Y hacer que nos castiguen? No lo creo. Además ese tipo quería robarnos primero. Dime, ¿acaso es justo?_

 _-No, pero..._

 _-Veo que no eres de por aquí. Soy Min Yue._

 _-Soy Wa, digo... Feng, soy Feng y sí, soy forastero.- corrigió de inmediato antes de decir su segundo nombre._

 _-Bueno Feng pues debo decirte que por estos lares no se obedece la ley del emperador._

 _-¡¿Cómo?! Pe-Pero es la ciudad que rodea el Palacio. Debería ser la más apegada a cumplir la ley._

 _-Pues no. Veras, aquí los guardias imperiales solo vienen a hacer de las suyas y abusar de su autoridad. Toman y no pagan o apenas te dan una miseria._

 _-¿En serio?_

 _-Ajá. Y hay gente, como el cabeza de pollo, que hace de las suyas de esa forma. Cada vez es más difícil para algunos._

 _-¿Y porque no hablan con el emperador?- Min se detiene y lo observa con una ceja arqueada._

 _-Es broma ¿cierto?- la joven suspira.- Desde el anterior emperador no han habido consejos para los aldeanos, nadie escucha al pueblo.- ella suspiró pero esta vez podía ver algo de tristeza reflejada en su rostro.- Si alguien nos escuchara todo sería diferente.- ella cambió su expresión a una molesta.- Pero nadie del palacio, ni siquiera el consejero o el digno hermano del emperador se vienen por aquí para escucharnos, claro, la tienen fácil con tanto oro sobre sus cabezas.- Wan se sintió mal al escuchar eso mientras volvían a caminar, él solo la seguía sin saber hacia dónde iban.- Y llegamos. Bienvenido a nuestra casa.- si antes se sentía mal ahora era peor al ver la fachada de la casa que estaba cuarteada.- Oye, Feng. Si preguntan te dedicas a ser artesano de vasijas._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Solo dilo, por tu seguridad.- al entrar al lugar Min cae al suelo al recibir en la cara una zapatilla voladora con giro doble, dejando a Wan asustado y preocupado._

 _-¡¿Por qué llegaste tarde?! ¡Estaba muerta de la preocupación!_

 _-¡Abu! ¡Calma! Mira me... encontré con mi antiguo amigo Feng. ¿Te acuerdas? Era ese niño flaco que era más bajito que yo._

 _-No me acuerdo...- la vieja fulminó a Wan con la mirada, el chico nunca se había sentido tan intimidado en su vida.- ¿A qué se dedica?- Wan se dio cuenta que le hablaba a él._

 _-Y-Yo soy artesano, hago v-vasijas...- la expresión de la anciana cambió rápidamente._

 _-¿De veras? ¡Al fin alguien de provecho! Seguro para que ambos trabajen.- tomó la mano del joven.- Ven aquí Feng, siéntete como en casa, quédate a comer con nosotros. ¡Y todos fuera de mi cocina!- Wan casi le iba a dar un infarto por los cambios de humor de la mujer. Todos los niños dejaron la cocina para quedarse en la diminuta habitación donde apenas cabía la mesa, vio otras tres puertas y supuso que debían ser las habitaciones y el baño._

 _-Tranquilo, abu es adorable cuando la conoces. Los gritos son muestra de cariño._

 _-Ya veo... Dis-Disculpa por quedarme, yo no debería..._

 _-No, déjalo. Nos defendiste allá atrás. Es lo menos que podemos hacer para alguien que viene de paso._

 _-Ah, bueno... Sí. Busco un lugar para quedarme._

 _-Pues mientras estés aquí eres bienvenido. Deja te presento a mi familia. Niños.- Min se levantó y se acercó a los niños.-Esta de aquí es Hoa Min, es la mayor._

 _-Hola.- respondió algo tímida la chiquilla de trenza._

 _-Hola Hoa, linda trenza.- la pequeña se sonrojó._

 _-Esta es Xian, ¿a que es una monada con estos moños?- dijo agarrando los dos grandes moños que era su cabello._

 _-¡Min!- la niña se quejó. Wan aguantó la risa._

 _-Estos dos demonios son los gemelos Zen y Lu Fang, son tan ingeniosos como maquiavélicos.- los niños tenían el cabello despeinado y sonrieron ante esas palabras como si los hubiesen halagados._

 _-Cuando crezcamos seremos caza recompensas._

 _-Y no arrestaremos a nuestra hermana aunque nos den mucho dinero._

 _-/Es una promesa/- dijeron a la vez y Wan le miró confundido._

 _-¿Arrestar?_

 _-Lueeeeego te explico. El siguiente es Yao.- Wan sonrió al ver que tenía un viejo y gastado libro entre manos._

 _-Hola Yao. ¿Te gusta leer?_

 _-Mucho. Cuando crezca quiero escribir como los filósofos._

 _-Eso es muy interesante.- le dijo al ver que aquel niño era muy inteligente para su edad._

 _-Y por último este pequeño se llama Tzen._

 _-Hola Tzen.- el niño se escondió tras Min._

 _-Tzen no habla. Estamos esperando a que diga su primera palabra. Y estoy segura que será única y maravillosa.- dijo con ilusión mientras los gemelos hablaban con el pequeño._

 _-Di baba._

 _-Di mocos._

 _-¡Ya déjenlo!- les regañó Min y Wan soltó una sonora carcajada. Afuera, asomado en la ventana Wayzz sonrió al ver lo que ocurría y después regresó donde el guardián._

-Vaya, un príncipe rebelde.- dijo Adrien y Marinette le da un leve codazo.

-¿A quién me recuerda?

-¿Pero cómo fue que se convirtieron en los primeros Ladybug y Chat Noir.- Plagg pasó volando con una nueva pieza de queso en mano.

-Ya vamos a esa parte.

-Plagg ¿sacaste eso de la despensa?- preguntó Marinette y Plagg niega con la cabeza.

-Claro que no mi reina del queso. Aproveché que mi galletita contaba la historia para bajar con mi suegro. Yo no te robaría.

-Plagg el padre de Marinette es MI suegro. No tuyo. ¿Y pueden continuar?- pidió Adrien ignorante del efecto que causaron sus palabras en Marinette que estaba visiblemente sonrojada.

 _Después de comer Wan fue despedido por Min, ya estaba casi atardeciendo y debía volver antes de que notaran su ausencia, mayormente Ping._

 _-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad._

 _-No hay de qué. Entre todos nos ayudamos después de todo._

 _-Tus hermanos son simpáticos._

 _-Tu también eres agradable. Si algún día necesitas un techo o un lugar donde quedarte puedes venir, el Orfanato Li Yuen siempre está abierto.- Wan de repente se sintió perdido._

 _-¿Orfanato?_

 _-Esta pequeña casa es un orfanato.- Wan no sabía qué decir, aquel lugar era muy pequeño.- Sé lo que piensas, pero no es tan malo. Te acostumbras._

 _-Pero... deberían ayudarles... e-este lugar no debería ser un orfanato, digo, necesitan espacio y provisiones…_

 _-Deberían. Pero no es así. Sabemos arreglárnosla Feng, no pongas esa cara que aunque nos falte lo material nos tenemos unos a otros.- el joven no sabía qué decir, sentía un nudo en la garganta hasta que Min le toca el hombro.- Espero verte de nuevo Feng._

 _-I-Igual, nos vemos.- ambos se dieron la espalda y Feng tragó antes de decir algo pero la puerta se cerró y suspiró emprendiendo su camino de vuelta al palacio._

 _Min ayudó a limpiar y a cuidar a sus hermanos adoptivos hasta que se cayeron dormidos. Cansada se puso sus ropas oscuras y sacó la caja de sus ropas. La miró curiosa pero antes de abrirla escucha a su abuela y sale por la ventana antes de que esta entre a la habitación ocultándose en el manto de la noche._

 _Wan no pudo cenar, sentía el estómago cerrado de solo pensar en aquellos niños que vivían de ese modo. Y estaba seguro que no eran los únicos. Ping miró al príncipe decaído._

 _-¿Le ocurre algo su majestad? ¿Aún está preocupado por el emperador?_

 _-NNo, ya me dijiste que estaría bien, solo debo esperar. Es solo que… Ping, mi padre hacia consejos y entrevistas a los ciudadanos, ¿por qué ya no los hacen?_

 _-El consejero real fue quien sugirió no hacerlas después de que uno de los pobladores amenazó a su majestad. Y por eso él y los guardias se encargan de los asuntos de las villas alrededor.- Wan apretó los labios._

 _-¿Puedes dejarme solo? Estoy cansado._

 _-Como usted ordene.- se llevó la comida y al estar solo en su habitación Wan se dejó caer en su cama. De repente algo capta su atención cerca de su almohada, una caja negra con grabados rojos._

 _-¿Qué es esto?- abrió la caja y vio un anillo plateado, iba a tomarlo pero una luz de color verde apareció y el príncipe dejó caer la caja sobre la cama a la vez que se levantaba. Pronto la luz desapareció y apareció frente a él una especie de gato extraño, pequeño y que flotaba._

 _-Vaya, cuanto lujo.- miró al humano que estaba frente a él.- Hola, chico, bueno, mi presentación. Hola soy Plagg y soy un kwami. Un kwami que te puede dar poderes y habilidades para hacer el bien y blah, blah, blah, ¿no tendrás algo de queso por aquí?_

 _-E-Espera, ¿q-qué?- Plagg bufó exasperado._

 _-¿Te perdiste en la parte soy un kwami o en el blah, blah?_

 _Min suspiró mientras se recargaba en un árbol sentándose en el suave y fresco pasto. Había una luna llena preciosa, sonrió tras el pañuelo que cubría su rostro y recordó la caja._

 _-Ahora veamos que tienes.- al abrirlo apenas y vio los pendientes brillar bajo la luz de la luna cuando una brillante luz roja apareció asustándola y tirando la caja con deseos de treparse en el árbol al no poder retroceder. Y grande fue su sorpresa al ver una criaturita iluminada por la luna de color rojo con puntos negros, ¿eso alrededor suyo eran chispitas rosas?_

 _-Hola mucho gusto. Me llamo Tikki. Y soy una kwami._

 _-¡Ay por mis dioses! ¡Juro que trabajare de forma honrada pero no me hagas daño!_

 _-Tranquila Min, no te voy a hacer nada._

 _-¡Hasta sabe mi nombre!_

 _-Min por favor déjame explicarte. Soy Tikki, la kwami de la creación. Con estos aretes te puedes convertir en la salvadora de todo el mundo para cuidar y proteger a la gente y a tus seres queridos del mal._

 _-¿Los aretes? Lo siento pero no tengo las orejas horadadas._

 _-Oh, eso es un problema._

 _-Y creo que te equivocas de persona. Soy una ladrona cosita, kwami o como sea que te llames. No tengo tiempo de "combatir el mal" y ¿Que mal? Sin ofender pero aquí el único mal son la multitud de gente aprovechada que busca sacarle hasta el último centavo al pobre. Así que si me disculpas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.- pero antes de avanzar escuchó gritos y ruidos provenir del pueblo.- ¿Que rayos?- al acercarse no puede creerlo que ven sus ojos._

 _-¿Pero qué es eso?- preguntó Tikki al ver la enorme figura de casi cinco metros, era la gran armadura que estaba en la entrada por el gran héroe, aunque más grande, y se estaba moviendo mientras una especie de ogro azul de largos bigotes y gruesas cejas blancas estaba dentro y con la gran espada en mano._

 _-Si mis ojos no me engañan un demonio con la armadura de la entrada.- el ogro gruñó y la gente que salía de sus hogares para ver qué pasaba corrían aterrorizados. Los guardias se enfrentaron contra aquel ogro solo para que sus lanzas fuesen cortadas de un solo movimiento por el ogro, estos se echaron a correr. Min tenía la boca abierta, Tikki en cambio sonrió._

 _-¡Este es tu momento! ¡Tú momento de convertirte en la gran heroína y detener al monstruo._

 _-¡¿Estas chiflada?! Tomo a mi familia y nos largamos de aquí.- dijo para ir corriendo de regreso a casa._

 _-¡Min espera!_

 _Una figura de negro saltó con gran agilidad los muros del palacio, se sentía libre, feliz, una sensación hasta ahora desconocida recorría cada poro de su piel y era sensacional y adictivo. El gato negro siguió saltando gracias a ese extraño bastón y cayó en la cima del árbol mas alto deleitándose con el aire nocturno que revolvía sus negros y salvajes cabellos. Su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás y en un grito lleno de gozo y alegría giró su cuerpo cayendo en una rama y saltando hacia otro árbol._

 _-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto.- en ese momento escuchó gritos, muchos gritos. Miró al pueblo y una columna de humo comenzaba a alzarse sobre el cielo.- Creo que es momento de demostrar lo que pudo hacer...- saltó alzando vuelo con su bastón en dirección al pueblo._

 _Min llegó a casa entrando por la ventana pero no había nadie, sintió el suelo temblar y al asomarse vio a tremendo monstruo que había cortado el suelo en dos casi hasta la entrada de los vecinos. Al darse la vuelta gritó cayendo al suelo al ver a Tikki._

 _-¡Min! Por favor tienes que actuar._

 _-¿Yo? ¿Y te crees que yo puedo con esa cosa?_

 _-Con el poder de los aretes podrás hacerle frente. Eres la elegida._

 _-¡Estas demente! Mira afuera, hasta los guardias corren despavoridos. ¿Crees que yo podre?_

 _-El Lucky Charm y el Miraculous son dos poderes sorprendentes que te ayudaran. El Lucky Charm te dará la herramienta para acabar con tus enemigos y el Miraculous es para reconstruir todo lo dañado y...- el suelo volvió a temblar provocando que un gran madero cayera y Min lo esquivase por poco. Pero el sollozo de un niño llamó su atención. Min intentó ver por la ventana y lo vio, era Tzen que estaba llorando, de seguro de alguna forma zafándose de sus hermanos que corrieron._

 _-¡Tzen!- gritó horrorizada al ver a ese monstruo acercarse a su hermanito. Intentó quitar el madero de la puerta y ventana pero era inútil, obstruía sus salidas rápidas. Y sintió miedo al ver algunos guardias correr dejando a su hermano solo frente a esa bestia._

 _-¡Destruir!- rugió la bestia. Un grito y lágrimas salieron desde el fondo del alma de Min al verlo alzar su gran espada pero un sonido metálico la hizo callar. Frente a ella estaba un chico, un varón de vestimenta extraña con un antifaz y cola y orejas de gato, protegiendo a su hermano._

 _-Metete con alguien de tu tamaño grandote.- golpeó la espada con su bastón y enseguida lo alargó y retiró al monstruo a metro de ellos. Tzen miraba al héroe con grandes ojos brillantes, en poco Hoa Min llegó y tomó a Tzen en brazos.- Vayanse lejos, esto se pondrá feo.- Hoa obedeció y se llevó a Tzen. El ogro se levantó dispuesto a atacar.- Me has interrumpido mi miauravillosa noche. Y te voy a hacer pagar por todo esto.- dijo tronando sus nudillos y yendo contra ese monstruo._

 _El gato fue contra el ogro y el bastón y la espada chocaron en múltiples ocasiones terminando en un choque único que hizo retroceder al felino. Min quedó boquiabierta ante aquella muestra de poder y habilidad. El héroe fue contra el ogro pero este lo repelió esta vez primero y cayó al suelo, al abrir los ojos vio al ogro a punto de atacarle pero una daga pasa frente a él llamando su atención. El gato ve sorprendido a Min que se quitaba el pañuelo de su rostro, la joven había tenido que salir por la ventana trasera._

 _-Min..._

 _-¡Deja en paz a mi pueblo monstruo!- el ogro gruñó y fue contra ella pero Min lanzó el pañuelo cubriendo a sus ojos y pasando entre sus piernas el felino héroe aprovechó para golpearle por detrás provocando su caída. Los dos se ponen uno a lado del otro en una pose defensiva._

 _-Me ha dejado purrplejo señorita. Pero pude haberme hecho cargo solo._

 _-¿Después de quedar como palillo de dientes?- el chico sonrió._

 _-¿Le han dicho que es usted encantadora?_

 _-¿Qué?- pero no pudieron seguir con su charla al ver al ogro levantarse. Este furioso golpeó el suelo con tanta fuerza que empezó a partirse y el felino tomó a Min en brazos al ver que la calle entera comenzó destruirse. Min se sujetó con fuerza viendo algunas casas caer y la calle entera levantarse tras de ellos hasta que el techo donde pisaba el gato no lo soportó y cayeron al interior de la residencia en donde el héroe rodó con la chica en brazos para evitar que los escombros le cayeran encima. Al no caer nada más éste que la abrazaba con fuerza le miró_

 _-¿Estas bien?_

 _-Eso creo...- ella se sonrojó un poco al verlo encima de ella, muy cerca de sus ojos notando sus extraños ojos verdes.- Ammm, ¿puedo levantarme?_

 _-¡Lo siento!- se sonrojó ante la posición tan íntima en la que estaban, se levantó y le ofreció una mano que ella aceptó. Gracias al bastón salieron de allí, este ayudó a Min que vio con dolor como todo estaba destruido, incluyendo su casa, pero no había rastro del ogro, solo estaba un rastro de sus pesadas huellas que se dirigían al palacio._

 _-Quédate aquí y busca refugio._

 _-¿Que vas a hacer? No puedes vencerlo._

 _-Claro que puedo vencerlo, un poco de fe señorita.- dijo guiñando su ojo._

 _-¿Por qué? ¿No tienes miedo?_

 _-Todos sentimos miedo pero es el hacer frente a ese miedo lo que nos vuelve fuertes, como tu cuando me salvaste. Además si no lo hago yo ¿quién lo detendrá?- Min le miró con grandes ojos._

 _-Deséeme suerte.- le guiñó y se marchó en camino con ayuda de su bastón._

 _Min a lo lejos escuchaba el rumor de la gente, llantos, y lamentos. Cerró los ojos aguantando las lágrimas y corrió a lo que quedaba de su casa haciendo a un lado unos pocos escombros. Tikki salió de sus ropas preocupada._

 _-Min ¿qué haces?_

 _-Lo que debi hacer desde el principio. ¡Aja!- encontró un joyero y al abrirlo hizo a un lado las peinetas de su abuela para sacar una enorme aguja._

 _-¿Min?_

 _-Para ser fuerte hay que sufrir.- miró la gran aguja y tragó duro.- Ay mis dioses...- llevó la aguja a su oreja y Tikki cerró sus ojitos escuchando solo el grito de dolor que soltó la chica._

 _El bosque parecía en paz, pero los animales sentían la tensión y el enorme tigre de bengala podía sentirlo quedándose muy quieto y con la mirada fija en el camino. Y fue cuando lo vio, cortando todo a su paso, su enemigo, ese que creía podría destruir su hogar estaba equivocado. El orgulloso tigre rugió a su enemigo y fue contra él solo para ser lanzado a un lado de un solo golpe. El animal con el orgullo intacto se levantó y fue contra ese monstruo pero fue de nuevo tirado al suelo lastimando su orgullo esta vez. El ogro avanzó su camino hacia el palacio cuando algo lo golpea en la cara apena girándola y el bastón del héroe regresa a su mano._

 _-No avanzaras más de aquí._

 _-¡Destruir emperador!- gruñó el monstruo y eso provocó que el pelo del gato se erizara de la rabia._

 _-¡No lo permitiré!_

 _Lleno de ira fue contra el monstruo que antepuso su espada a cualquier golpe de su bastón, el ogro parecía haberse aprendido los movimientos de Chat Noir al bloquear con facilidad sus ataques pero eso era por la ira del minino. El tigre con su orgullo herido volvió a atacar y de un fuerte golpe el ogro empujó a esos dos muy lejos varios metros encima. La caída iba a ser dolorosa, el héroe lo supo y cerró los ojos, pero esta nunca llego. Sino que tanto el tigre como el héroe felino estaban suspendidos en un fino hilo negro parecido a una telaraña. El ogro miró aquello y una gran sombra apareció siendo iluminada por la luna desde la copa del árbol más alto. El héroe miró a la chica que estaba en la cima de un gran árbol, imposible no hacerlo. El tigre bajó de la improvisada red y el héroe en un ágil movimiento estaba en tierra contemplando a la chica de rojo y puntos negros que con un ágil movimiento de su mano el hilo se retrajo y el yoyo volvió a su mano. La joven en un salto estaba frente al ogro que chocó sus grandes colmillos en un gesto de rabia pura._

 _-No sé quién o que eres, ni cómo has aparecido, pero no te perdonare por lo que has hecho a esa pobre gente.- su yoyo comenzó a girar.- ¡Pagaras por cada lágrima que han derramado!- fue contra el ogro que blandió su espada pero la chica giró su cuerpo en el aire y el filo apenas y le pasó a milímetros de su rostro. Golpeó la mano del ogro para desviar su mano y luego a este en una patada giratoria junto con su yoyo que se enredó alrededor de su pierna para saltar sobre su casco que pisó y bajó dejándole ciego un momento y jalando provocando la caída de su enemigo ante la sorprendida mirada de ambos gatos que estaban a sus espaldas._

 _-Sorpurrendente...- la nueva heroína hizo regresar su yoyo, el gran ogro no se movía pero entonces algo ocurrió, el ogro fue rápido, de un salto estaba de nuevo de pie y blandió su espada contra ella y los otros en un corte circular. Esta supo que hacer al momento y lanzó su yoyo. En un rápido movimiento el ogro vio que ya no estaban sino que estaba la chica de puntos sobre un árbol y con el tigre y el héroe salvados por el hilo de su yoyo. Ella los bajó para luego bajar también._

 _-Este tipo será difícil de vencer._

 _-Pero no imposible.- la chica vio al tigre malherido y lastimado, su acérrimo enemigo, recordando como el tigre siempre la perseguía en cada oportunidad de presa y cazador en que ella siempre salía victoriosa viéndole la cara al tigre desde hacía años. Su mano acarició el suave y a la vez áspero pelaje._

 _-Lo venceremos por ti. ¿Vamos?_

 _-Adelante._

 _El ogro rugió y los dos héroes fueron contra el ogro, esquivando la espada al mismo tiempo para después golpear a la vez haciéndole retroceder. Los golpes y patadas eran constantes haciéndolo retroceder cada tanto en cada golpe, pero el ogro cansado dirigió su puño con todas sus fuerzas contra estos que apenas y lo esquivaron pero que no pudieron ver la gran embestida que este les dio siendo un gran golpe y mandados a volar muy lejos, justo estrellándose en las puertas del gran palacio. Parecían moscas aplastadas estando la mariquita de cabeza y poco a poco sus cuerpos se deslizaron hasta el suelo._

 _-Vaya forma de tocar.- dijo el gato y ella se tomó de la cabeza adolorida._

 _-Esto no funcionara, no podemos vencerle con fuerza bruta, debemos ser más inteligentes. ¿Cuál es tu habilidad gato?_

 _-Puedo destruir cosas pero solo tengo una oportunidad. ¿Y tú, mariquita?_

 _-Pues obtengo algo para ganar al enemigo. Claro, es ahora o nunca._

 _-Y hazlo rápido porque viene hacia acá.- señaló al ogro que iba corriendo hacia ellos en un imparable placaje._

 _-Adelante, dame un arma para vencerle. ¡Lucky Charm!- lanzo el yoyo arriba y para su completa sorpresa cae a sus manos un sencillo telar._

 _-¿Ese es tu maravillosa arma?_

 _-Bueno... yo esperaba una espada legendaria o algo más espectacular. ¡Cuidado!- se quitan a tiempo cuando el gran ogro taclea la puerta abriéndola de par en par y rugiendo. Dentro los guardias ya estaban preparados. Los lanceros fueron contra el monstruo pero este los hizo a un lado rompiendo sus lanzan al chocar contra él._

 _-¡Disparen!- los arqueros dispararon una lluvia de flechas que casi da a los héroes sino es por la chica de rojo que hace girar su yoyo como un escudo. Pero las flechas ni siquiera lo lastimaron. El ogro golpeó sus palmas y produjo una especie de onda que destrozó los arcos._

 _-¡Destruir al emperador!- gritó corriendo despedazando los jardines en el proceso._

 _-¡No te dejaré!- gritó el gato para darle alcance pero es detenido por su compañera de la cola._

 _-No arreglaremos esto si pierdes la cabeza.- de repente un agudo sonido la alarma.- ¿Que fue eso?_

 _-¿Tu kwami no te dijo de la alerta de los cinco minutos? Como has utilizado tu habilidad especial te destransformarás en menos de cinco minutos._

 _-¡¿Qué?!- vio con pesar el telar.- Y yo con esto. Vamos, debemos encontrar la manera de detenerlo.- el gato asintió._

 _Cuando el ogro entró al gran palacio las antorchas que iluminaban el lugar se apagaron._

 _Todos los sirvientes corrieron despavoridos ante el monstruo y Ping entró a la habitación del emperador que era cargado en la espalda de Lao._

 _-¡Emperador! ¿Se siente bien?- se acercó alarmado al ver al pequeño emperador._

 _-Estoy bien, pero ¿qué ocurre? ¿Nos están atacando?_

 _-Eh, pues…_

 _-Mi señor.- interrumpió Lao.- Lo mejor sería que lo llevásemos a un lugar seguro, aún no está estable.- Ping asintió y los tres salieron por los pasillos cuando el pasillo por el que iban es destrozado frente a ellos y los tres se detienen para ver al gran ogro en el jardín central que al ver al pequeño emperador en la espalda del sanador gruñó._

 _-¡Destruir al emperador!- Lao estaba dispuesto a proteger al pequeño, Wayzz por poco se asoma de su bolso listo. El ogro yergue su enorme brazo para atacarlos con su espada cuando el hilo del yoyo se enreda en su brazo y lo detiene._

 _-¡No te dejaremos dañar al emperador!- gritó la mariquita y el gato corre estirando su bastón entre las piernas del ogro y clavándolo en una columna usándolo como palanca para hacer trastabillar al ogro y así lo hizo tirándolo al suelo. Lao al ver a los héroes juntos sonríe y el pequeño emperador abre los ojos grandemente sorprendido por esos héroes. El ogro molesto se levanta y mira a los dos héroes dispuesto a acabar con ellos._

 _-¡DESTRUIR!- el gato se pone junto a la mariquita._

 _-¿No sabe decir otra cosa?_

 _-Parece ser que no._

 _-¿Alguna idea mariquita?- ambos esquivan un golpe saltando y fue entonces que la heroína notó algo justo en el casco del ogro al pasar por encima de este, algo brillante y pequeño que se reflejaba con la luna._

 _-¿Qué es eso?_

 _-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el gato antes de ponerse a la defensiva, ella sabía que eso no estaba allí antes, lo hubiese notado como buena ladrona que era._

 _-¡Esa perla que está en su frente! ¡Ese debe ser su punto débil!_

 _-¿Y cómo lo sabes?_

 _-Intuición femenina gatito.- esquivan otro golpe y saltan hasta el segundo piso._

 _-Vale, ¿y cómo llegamos a su frente? ¡No deja de atacarnos!- ella pareció pensárselo al ver al ogro avanzar hacia ellos y la alarma de los aretes vuelve a sonar. Mira el telar, la espada, a su compañero, el estandarte con el escudo y el suelo del segundo piso._

 _-Tengo una idea, sígueme gatito, hagamos que suba hasta acá._

 _-¿Estás loca?_

 _-Quizás un poco. ¡Hey! ¡Bigotes de fideos! ¿Es lo mejor que tienes?_

 _-¡Eso! ¡Ven aquí si crees poder vencernos!_

 _El ogro para su sorpresa de un salto llegó al segundo piso haciendo temblar el suelo casi haciéndoles caer, su cabeza casi tocaba el alto techo de este y los persiguió destrozando cuanta columna le estorbara y a la vez con sus grandes y pesadas pisadas destruía parte del suelo. Al llegar cerca del estandarte la chica de rojo lanzó su yoyo para ir a este y sujetar el telar en la parte baja hasta de la tela y después volver a usar su yoyo hacia una lámpara para subir más alto y pasar por encima del ogro detrás de él._

 _-¡Hora de usar tu poder minino!- gritó al ver al ogro listo para usar su espada._

 _-Entendido. ¡Cataclysm!- invocó el poder en su mano y sonrió.- Hora de pelear en serio._

 _El gato saltó quedando en el aire de cabeza y sus manos atraparon la espada evitando el filo y tomando impulso pasando por sobre la cabeza del monstruo, al mismo tiempo la mariquita saltó y pasó junto a su compañero felino, ambos sonriendo coordinándose perfectamente. Al pasar su cabeza mientras el hombro trastabillaba por la pérdida de su espada la mariquita agarró sus largos bigotes y estiró para dolor de este que avanzó cerca de la orilla. El gato ante el despedazado suelo alzó vuelo con su bastón hacia la pesada lámpara sobre sus cabezas y con este rompió la cadena haciendo que cayera y el suelo terminase de colapsar detrás del ogro que se acercó más a la orilla, la mariquita saltó con los bigotes hacia el estandarte y atando al ogro de sus bigotes con el telar que enredó varias veces. El ogro rugió llevando sus manos a sus bigotes adoloridos y la heroína saltando en una pirueta de cabeza, en un grito de guerra su puño fue directo a la cuenca que se rompió. Un brillo azulado la cegó un momento haciéndola perder el equilibrio y el ogro se convirtió en miasma azul oscuro. El gato pronto saltó atrapando entre sus brazos a su compañera, él con una sonrisa, los dos mirándose a los ojos en un momento que les pareció eterno hasta caer al suelo y el miasma desapareció por completo cayendo al suelo la armadura del héroe en pedazos. La chica bajó de brazos de su compañero que vio como ya no había rastro de su enemigo, sonriendo ante su victoria._

 _-¿Se acabó?- pero antes de celebrar un leve tintineo hace que vean la cuenca rota rebotar varias veces como si de una pelota se tratara para rodar luego en el suelo, una energía oscura se mostró y este pareció formar un rostro que chilló furioso._

 _-Oh, claro que no.- dijo la mariquita con su yoyo en mano, abrió su yoyo pasando sus dedos por encima.- No más maldad por hoy.- la cuenca comenzó a rebotar como si quisiese escapar pero la heroína hizo girar su yoyo pasándolo a sus costados antes de ponerse en posición sin dejar de girar el yoyo.- ¡Hora de terminar con la mal!- lanzó el yoyo y este atrapó la cuenca.- ¡Te tengo!- el yoyo se abrió y casi como si lo lanzara la cuenca, ahora que parecía una blanca perla, salió cayendo en su mano.- ¡Purificado!- con una sonrisa lanzó el telar al cielo.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- las mariquitas se expandieron reconstruyendo el palacio, el pueblo, el bosque, sanando a los heridos sin excepción, la armadura del héroe volvía a estar en la entrada y hasta las antorchas del palacio volvieron a iluminarse. La mariquita y el gato se vieron y chocaron puños._

 _-/¡Bien hecho!/- el joven emperador sonrió y un "wow " salió de sus labios, Ping estaba tan feliz que reía y aplaudía y Lao sonrió al ver tan magnifica unión._

 _-Hacemos buen equipo mariquita._

 _-Pienso lo mismo gato.- pero las sonrisas y celebraciones desaparecen ante un estruendo parecido a un rayo. Y en lo más alto del palacio, justo encima del estandarte un individuo de túnicas negras y una máscara de demonio blanca con ojos amarillos apareció, pero sus ropas e incluso su cabeza estaba ataviada como si fuese el mismísimo emperador._

 _-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó molesto el héroe al ver tan grande ofensa contra su hermano, mientras que la heroína escuchó otra alarma no sabiendo cuantas le quedaban._

 _-¡Yo soy el Emperador Negro! ¡El único emperador legitimo! Tal vez ustedes dos hayan acabado con mi kuei pero tal como este tengo muchos más. Y mi ejército acabara con todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino hasta que llegue a mi trono._

 _-No te tenemos Emperador Negro.- la heroína miró al villano fijamente.- Y desde ahora te digo que no podrás con nosotros. Fuimos elegidos para detenerte a ti y cualquiera que intente dañar al emperador y a China. Y podrás mandar a todo tu ejército pero vas a caer. Porque Ladybug..._

 _-Y Chat Noir.- dijo el héroe poniendo su bastón sobre su hombro.- Estaremos allí para vencerte.- sonrió Ladybug._

 _-Así que prepárate porque caerás ante nosotros.- el Emperador Negro les observó desde detrás de su máscara._

 _-Eso ya lo veremos.- un humo oscuro lo rodeó y desapareció de la vista de estos. Ladybug suspiró y escucha otra alarma._

 _-¡Debo irme! Nos vemos Chat Noir.- lanzó su yoyo y se fue desapareciendo en algún punto de entre los techos del palacio._

 _-Nos volveremos a ver bichito.- dijo antes de esconderse también._

 _Ladybug saltaba sobre el bosque cuando la última alarma sonó y la destransformó en el aire haciendo que Min cayera con Tikki hasta un árbol quedando ambas entre las ramas. La kwami voló y vio a su nueva portadora de cabeza._

 _-Nada mal para la primera vez._

 _-Solo que a la próxima dime lo de los cinco minutos.- Min tomó a Tikki y bajaron al suelo._

 _-Has hecho un increíble trabajo Min Yue, has nacido para ser Ladybug._

 _-Ladybug... anda pero es verdad, así me he llamado._

 _-Entonces... ¿vas a seguir siendo Ladybug?_

 _-¿Bromeas? Dalo por hecho. Y ahora somos un equipo Tikki._

 _-¡Exacto! Ahora somos un equipo junto con Chat Noir._

 _-Bien dicho. Además esto será emocionante, la gran aventura de mi vida._

 _-¿Y estas dispuesta a pelear contra esos kuei?_

 _-Ya estoy acostumbrada a las cosas peligrosas. Y si hablamos de criaturas aterradoras mi abu da más miedo.- Tikki se ríe.- Vamos de regreso, que tenemos un laaaaargo camino que hacer.- dijo escondiendo a Tikki entre sus ropas y caminando de regreso sin saber que una sombra de ojos felinos le observaba a la distancia._

 _Al otro día el consejero real avanzó a paso firme en el palacio hasta llegar a una gran puerta de oro que se abrió mostrando el trono y al joven emperador sentado y completamente restablecido._

 _-Mi señor. Al escuchar la noticia de su recuperación he venido para contemplar con júbilo la noticia._

 _-Gracia Wue Li, me recuperado gracias al sanador Lao.- dijo para mirar al sanador que estaba a un costado con los demás sirvientes._

 _-Oh, entiendo, buen trabajo sanador. Entonces ya con su labor hecha podríamos despedirle._

 _-No.- dijo el niño con firmeza.- El sanador Lao se quedara como sanador del palacio.- aquello descolocó un poco al consejero pero igualmente sonrió._

 _-Oh, eso es magnífico mi señor._

 _-Y desde ahora habrán algunos cambios._

 _-¿Qué tipo de cambios señor?_

 _-He descuiddo a mi gente demasiado, es por eso que mi hermano, el príncipe Wan Huang se encargará de realizar los consejos y la guardia para que nuestra gente vuelva a estar tranquila y en paz._

 _-Pero mi señor, eso es mucho trabajo para una persona._

 _-Y es por eso que Ping le está ayudando y ya he aprobado el primer decreto oficial._

 _-¿Qué tipo de decreto?_

 _Min Yue desayunaba junto a sus hermanitos algo adormilada mientras su abuela buscaba algo en la alacena._

 _-Qué raro. Estoy segura que aquí guarde las galletas de arroz._

 _-Ya te compraré más abu. Por ahora debo salir a trabajar._

 _-Querrás decir a robar.- le reclamó la anciana con los brazos cruzados._

 _-Igual es muy laborioso.- bostezó y fue al cuarto a cambiarse cerrando la puerta. Tikki que estaba entre sus ropas salió volando al verla tomar las ropas negras que iba a ponerse._

 _-No deberías robar, hazle caso a tu abuela._

 _-Tikki, ya tengo suficiente con la abuela para que seas la voz de mi consciencia. Y no soy mala... al menos la mayoría del tiempo._

 _-¡Min!- lo que fuera que iba a decir la kwami se quedó al olvido cuando escuchan los gritos de la abuela y al abrir la puerta los niños gritaban emocionados al ver como la anciana con zapatilla en mano había echado a dos guardias._

 _-¡A mi nieta nadie se la lleva! ¡Primero pasaran por encima de mi cadáver!_

 _-¡Abu!- un carraspeo se escucha y ven entonces, vestido con su elegante traje de blanco y azul a Wan que baja de su caballo negro intentando no reír al ver a los dos guardias levantarse a duras penas._

 _-No se preocupe señora. No hemos venido por su hija._

 _-¿Feng?- preguntó con duda Min y Wan sonríe._

 _-Soy Wan Huang. Príncipe y hermano del emperador y segundo concejal.- todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. En ese momento una voz se hizo presente._

 _-¡Aja! ¡Al fin algo de justicia!- gritó el tendero de los pollos y dio varias zancadas hasta estar casi frente a Min.- ¡Exijo que encierren a esta ladrona y a toda su endemoniada prole! Me han robado sin vergüenza alguna._

 _-Vergüenza le debería dar a usted por...- iba a replicar Xian pero Min con una señal le pide que se calle y Min da un paso al frente._

 _-Es cierto. Pero solo soy yo quien debería ser encarcelada.- todos se quedaron en silencio, incluso la abuela que soltó su zapatilla y Wan dio un paso al frente._

 _-¿Es justificada esta acusación?- preguntó a Min que asintió.- ¿Señor? ¿Está seguro de su acusación?_

 _-Completamente seguro.- dijo cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa.- Quiero que la encierren._

 _-Muy bien. Se hará así.- Min no bajó la mirada en ningún momento.- Y con ello investigaremos y tomaremos testimonios acerca de la joven y sobre usted._

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-Bueno, necesitamos saber el monto de lo robado y de acuerdo a la ley los productos deben estar sujetos tal y como dictan los mercaderes en jefe. Y en dado caso que no sea así se le impondrá una multa y diez azotes por cada transgresión a la ley de compra.- el tendero tragó duro._

 _-Yo... Yo creo que me confundí. Digo, no levantaré cargos. Esos niños son adorables después de todo.- los gemelos enseñaron sus dientes como si fuesen animales gruñendo._

 _-Muy bien. Y en unos días pasaremos por el mercado para revisar los precios estén en regla en todos los puestos, el anuncio ya se ha puesto desde temprano en el mercado._

 _-C-Claro, claro._

 _-Vaya en paz. Pero ustedes, quiero que vengan conmigo.- sonrió a los presentes que se miraron unos a otros._

 _A las afueras del pueblo llegaron a una edificación grande, el interior el patio era circular así como el pasillo del segundo piso. Los mayores fueron corriendo hacia arriba abriendo puertas y solo Tzen se quedó con Min. Wan sonrió a ver su expresión y la de su abuela._

 _-Esto es..._

 _-Su nuevo hogar.- las dos mujeres le voltearon a ver casi desnucándose.- Ustedes ahora tendrán un hogar funcional en donde podrán cuidar y recibir niños sin problemas de espacio. Además de eso se les suministrara mensualmente los recursos necesarios para subsistir y mantenerse sin problemas._

 _-T-Todo esto es..._

 _-Ustedes fueron muy amables con alguien a quien no conocían. Y aun con lo poco que tenían quisieron dar ese poco a otra persona. Eso habla muy bien de ustedes.- en la parte de arriba los niños gritaron._

 _-¡Hay cuartos para todos!_

 _-/!Tenemos un cuarto propio!/- la abuela sonrió casi al borde de las lágrimas y miró a su nieta._

 _-Con esto puedes volver a trabajar en tus vasijas. Oh mi señor, gracias, gracias._

 _-Déselas al emperador. Y bien. Debemos irnos, hay mucho trabajo que hacer.- Wan se dio la vuelta y Ping instaba a los guardias a ya irse. Min soltó las manos de su abuela para alcanzar a Wan._

 _-¡Feng! Digo, ¡príncipe Wan!- el joven se había detenido al primer llamado y Min se acercó y le hizo una reverencia agachándose lo más posible al bode de las lágrimas._

 _-Gracias. Muchas gracias.- Wan sonrió enternecido y la tomó de los hombros para que le viera. Al hacerlo Min creyó que el Sol le iluminaba más._

 _-Tú no debes inclinarte ante mí. Eres mi amiga Min, recuérdalo.- ella asintió y sonrió sintiendo sus mejillas rojas.- Nos vemos pronto.- dijo para montar un caballo e irse con los demás. Min suspiró profundamente y Tikki se asoma aprovechando que no había nadie._

 _-Veo que te ha gustado._

 _-¿Qué? No, bueno es que... es tan... él es tan…_

 _-Tan...- las mejillas de Min se colorearon más._

 _-¡Tikki!- la kwami se ríe de su portadora. Mientras tanto Wan que iba en su caballo, Plagg se asoma también de las ropas de su portador con cuidado de que no le vieran._

 _-¿Quién te viera galán? La traes muerta._

 _-Plagg, shhh, no digas tonterías. Min Yue es solo una amiga. En cambio Ladybug... espero poder verla pronto.- dijo suspirando con anhelo._

 _-Bah, flechado sin remedio. Pero no me importa si me sigues dando mi queso.- Wan baja los hombros._

 _-Soportar tus quesos será todo un reto.- volteó una última vez con una sonrisa recordando la alegría de los niños._

 _-¿Dónde está mi sello?- preguntó Ping buscando entre sus ropas el sello imperial._

 _Min cerró la puerta tras de ella._

 _-Ya con esto dejaras de robar._

 _-Supongo que sí. Aunque quien sabe.- dijo con una sonrisa sacando de su manga el sello imperial. Tikki ahogó una exclamación._

 _-¡Min Yue!_

 _-Calma. Se lo devolveré algún día. Pero esto puede abrirnos algunas puertas.- en ese momento se produce un ruido en la puerta._

 _-Debe ser a quien le robaste el sello.- Min rodó sus ojos y abrió._

 _-¿Cómo se dieron uentaa tan rápido? ¿Sí? ¡Ah!- al abrir del susto cae al suelo viendo al tigre de bengala mirarla fijamente. El tigre se acercó quedando cara a cara, y entonces ante lo que creía una muerte inminente una gran lengua pasó por su cara levantando su fleco. El tigre se quedó viéndola y se dio la vuelta perdiéndose entre lo árboles.- ¿Que fue eso?- apenas y dijo en un murmullo._

 _-Creo que te has ganado un amigo.- Min dejó ir todo el aire de su pecho y cae al suelo al borde de un ataque._

 _Lao que estaba en su habitación preparaba té para Wayzz. El kwami volaba alrededor viendo su nuevo hogar y luego fue frente al guardián._

 _-¿Tiene alguna duda sobre estos portadores?_

 _-No, Wayzz. No tengo ninguna duda. A esos dos los une algo más fuerte que el destino._

 _-El príncipe y la ladrona._

 _-Una extraña pero ideal combinación._

 _-Eso lo veo. Su padre estaría orgulloso de usted._

 _-Gracias Wayzz.- se sentó y aspiró el dulce aroma del té con una sonrisa.- Algo me dice que ellos son el inicio de algo maravilloso.- Wayzz igual sonrió y ambos se pusieron a beber té._

-Wow...- logró decir Adrien.- Eso fue un gran inicio.

-E increíblemente algo familiar.- dijo Marinette. Tikki se rio y asintió.

-Pues sí. Min Yue se enamoró de Wan Huang y él de Ladybug.- Plagg vuela junto a Tikki.

-A veces ha sido en viceversa que las Ladybug se enamoren de los Chat Noir y ellos se enamoren de sus formas civiles.

-Como yo me enamoré también de Marinette cuando aún no sabía la verdad.- dijo Adrien.- Y aun hacemos un excelente MariChat.

-¿MariChat? Muy bien, Alya te ha metido cosas raras con los nombres.

-¡Vamos! Suena miauravilloso. ¿O es que prefieres el Ladrien o el Adrinette?

-¡Adrien!- rodó los ojos.- Al menos no soy fan del LadyNoir. Como sea. ¿Qué les paso al final? ¿Terminaron juntos?- Tikki asiente.

-Después de muchas adversidades quedaron juntos. Y vivieron felices el resto de sus largas vidas.

-¿Y cuál fue la primera palabra de Tzen?- preguntó Adrien y Plagg lanza un bufido.

-Bueno ya. No queremos alargarnos. Esto es como esa Juana de Arco.

-¿Juana de Arco fue Ladybug?- preguntó incrédula Marinette.

-Pero ella no termino...- Adrien no se atrevía a completar eso pero Plagg rueda los ojos.

-La verdad era que esa no fue la Juana de Arco original. Pero su historia es más complicada y ya me cansé.- tomó la mano de Tikki.- Vamos galletita, quiero descansar de tantas preguntas.- se la lleva volando a la azotea.

-¡Plagg!- regañó Adrien.

-¡Pero queremos saber más!- los kwamis se habían ido y Marinette nota una mirada y sonrisa felina en Adrien.- ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Sencillo. Porque aunque pasen mil vidas los gatos siempre alcanzan a sus mariquitas.- Marinette sonríe.

-Gato tonto.

-Pero solo tuyo my lady.- Marinette fijó su vista a la ventana por donde se fueron los kwamis. Siempre juntos, siempre aliados. De aquí hasta el final de los tiempos y en la eternidad.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, gracias a todos por leer, gracias a todos los que me dejaron review y mil gracias a todos por seguir lo que escribe esta humilde escritora. Saludos especiales a todos los que me dieron consejos estando enferma, RilaZou, mil gracias por ese té, es casi milagroso. Y bueno, estamos cerca del final, ya que solo serán diez capítulos. Y el próximo capítulo… ¿alguien dijo playa? ¡Oh, sí! XD Pero bueno, dejando esto y sin nada más qué decir aparte de que me dejen review y nada de tomatazos solo imágenes de Nathaniel o de ambos Chat Noir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

ChaosGodInfinity, Tsubasa23, Mesias619, Hinaru16241, linithamonre77, Alexandra og, x29, darkdan-sama, ZarBalor25, Kaori Agreste, SirenitaElsa.


	8. Marea alta

**Hola a todos! Gracias a todos por leer y por dejar review, en serio, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, y cada review me saca una enorme sonrisa XD Ya estamos cerca de más capítulos de la segunda temporada, ANIMO! Y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Especial 8

Marea alta

El equipo de Paris y el equipo Quantic bajaron del autobús, parecían estar en medio de la nada del campo donde los arboles rodeaban el camino pero la realidad era que había un sendero entre los arboles escondido por algunos arbustos. Félix hizo a un lado los arbustos para mirar al grupo.

-Es por aquí.- ayudó a Bridgette a no tropezarse con las ramas y caminaron por el sendero. Marinette y Juliet casi tropiezan de no ser que sus novios las ayudaron.

-Gracias Adrien.- dijo Marinette con una sonrisa a su adorado novio.

-Siempre es un placer salvar damiselas en peligro, auch.- se quejó ante un golpe que le dio Marinette.

-¿Desde cuándo soy la damisela en peligro?- luego dirigió su atención a Félix.

-Fue muy amable de parte de tu padre invitarnos a usar su casa en la playa.

-Casi no venimos aquí a menos que sea para alguna sesión en la playa de alguna línea de verano y en donde no haya gente. Por eso que la usemos para descansar no pasa nada, no hay nadie por aquí en kilómetros.

-Aun así fue muy amable de su parte, es notorio tal y como nos cuentas siempre que tu padre ha cambiado.- dijo Adrien y Bridgette es quien asiente esta vez.

-Eso es cierto, mi suegro es muy amable y hasta en sus diseños se muestra su cambio de actitud, me enamoro de cada diseño que muestra…- dijo esta con anhelo ante esos diseños que laa inspiraban más pero Félix suspira.

-Mi padre ha cambiado, no es tan sobreprotector ni exigente y se lo agradezco, pero en realidad la verdadera razón para que nos prestó la casa de la playa fue para deshacerse de Plagg. Estaba sacándolo de quicio.- Plagg sale de sus ropas y se cruza de bracitos.

-Bah, solo porque hice una sugerencia a favor de la moda.

-¿A favor de la moda?- preguntó curiosa Marinette y Bridgette se ríe a lo bajo.

-Creo que es mi culpa. Es que Plagg vio conmigo por televisión a algunos artistas que usaban comida como material para diseñar ropa y me interesó un precioso vestido de dulce y fondant. Así que Plagg dio su opinión al padre de Félix.- Adrien rodó los ojos.

-Ya me lo puedo imaginar...- Plagg parecía indignado.

-Un vestido de queso no es mala idea. Al contrario, pienso que sería original y la gente lo amaría.

-La gente odiaría oler a queso.- gruñó Félix y Plagg le miró indignado poniendo su manita en su pecho.

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Yo le apoyo!- salió el Plagg de Adrien.- Un vestido de queso es perfecto y tendrían muchos tipos de queso de donde escoger para trabajar.

-¡Una línea completa de ropa!

-¡Seria un delicioso éxito!- las chicas se rieron de las ocurrencias de los kwamis mientras Adrien y Félix de solo imaginárselo intentaban no sentir asco. Atrás los demás iban hablando y Claude y Juliet estaban sorprendidos por lo que relataba el joven mimo.

-Entonces tu Juliet sabe que eres Kid Mime.

-Sí.

-Vaya...- Juliet parece pensativa.- Yo me di cuenta porque Claude se destransformó frente a mí. Me pregunto qué tan inteligente es mi otra yo de este mundo.- Jean Claude se rió.

-No creo estar preparado para una conversación entre ustedes dos.

-¿Y por qué no vino hoy?- preguntó Claude y el mimo se rascó la cabeza.

-Porque ella no sabe quiénes son los demás. Y creo que si viera a su doble le daría algo, no sé, un ataque.- Allegra entonces interviene estando Sam rodeándola con su brazo de manera protectora.

-Agradezcamos que parece que no le interesa mucho saber nuestras identidades.- Sam sonrió de lado.

-Conozco a mi amiga, es demasiado discreta y no hace preguntas al azar o que puedan incomodar a alguien además de respetar la privacidad.- Jean Claude suspiró con una sonrisa de enamorado.

-Mi dulce hada es tan gentil.- Claude y Juliet se miraron y sonrieron ala ver la felicidad de Jean Claude. Pronto los arboles desaparecieron y vieron la gran y elegante casa de playa.

-Wow.- logró decir Nino y Allan asiente.

-Viejo esto es increíble.

-Tu padre no se reserva nada.- dijo Aly que grababa todo lo posible cuando de repente Jizz sale volando del bolso de su portador y ve alrededor.

-¡Vacacioneeeeeees!- gritó el kwami y todos los demás kwamis salieron volando para sorpresa de los portadores. Alya se rió por la escena.

-Creo que algunos estaban más emocionados que otros.- Aly asiente y camina estando frente de todos para girarse y encararlos.

-¿Y que esperamos nosotros? ¡A divertirnos!- exclama jalando a Allan que casi tropieza y todos sonríen para encaminarse a la preciosa casa de la playa.

Después de dejar sus cosas y cambiarse, todos se divertían en la playa. Marinette, Bridgette, Alya y Aly jugaban con una pelota de playa, cada una con un trabaje de baño, Marinette tenía ese bikini de holanes rosa que había usado la última vez que había ido a la playa, Alya igual usaba su traje de baño color ocre, Aly tenía un traje de una pieza pero con amplia escote de espalda color rojo mientras Bridgette tenía un bikini negro de pliegues de puntos rojos. Las cuatro se divertían tanto, mojándose a veces y haciendo trampa con la pelota, incluso Bridgette se le echó encima a Marinette y ambas rieron estando en el agua, las cuatro tan distraídas que no vieron cuando ambos Plagg les quitaron la pelota y se la llevaron obligándolas a perseguirlos. Allan y Jean Claude aguantaban la risa al estar enterrando en la arena a su amigo Sam que se había quedado dormido sobre su toalla y con una revista sobre los ojos. Allegra, Juliet y Claude hacían un poco de buceo cerca de la playa emergiendo Claude con unas algas en la cabeza que hicieron reír a las chicas. Nino y Adrien intentaron jugarle una broma a Félix que estaba en el gran balcón de la casa que se conectaba con la playa, el rubio leía un grueso libro pero había visto de reojo a esos dos y cuando ellos quisieron acercarle un cangrejo, estos gritaron cuando dos grandes pinzas atraparon sus manos siendo que Félix se les adelantó en la jugada. Sain y Breezy tomaban el sol cuando una sombra aparece encima de Sain y el pobre kwami es aplastado por la pelota que llevaban los dos kwamis felinos, gruñendo y gritando hasta esponjársele la cola. Jizz estaba con Mirra que se mojaba cuan pajarita era y Jizz en un rápido movimiento como es se lanza con una bola de cañón mojando a la kwami que se hincha como una pelota emplumada y ahora correteando al kwami que corría por su bien. Mimme y Harmoony intentaban abrir un refresco de una hielera, hasta que Mimme lo logra pero sale volando cuando el contenido sale como un geiser para risa de Harmoony. Las dos Tikki bailaban al son de la música del reproductor cuando pasan sus contrapartes volando y mofándose de las chicas que exigían de vuelta su pelota, pasando cerca de donde estaban Félix y Adrien que no podían quitar la vista de sus novias.

Al cabo de un rato todos se sentaban a comer, bueno, casi todos, faltaba el equipo de buceo. Bridgette cambiando su típica camiseta blanca y chaqueta ahora tenía una camiseta un poco grande color azul claro, ponía a la mesa los hot dogs que había hecho con Marinette que había renunciado a su chaqueta también y optado un short rosa, cuando Sam apareció lleno de arena del cuello para abajo.

-¡Sam! ¿Qué te paso?

-No quiero hablar de ello. ¿Y Allegra?- Nino es quien responde tomando uno de los hot dogs.

-Estaba buceando con Claude y Juliet, no creo que tarden.

-¡Hey chicos!- gritó Claude llegando con las chicas.- ¿A que no creerán lo que encontramos?

Después de almorzar todos se dirigieron a una zona de la playa un tanto rocosa en donde una enorme cueva se mostraba casi escondida, tuvieron que ir con cuidado ya que el camino de roca les parecía algo traicionero aun estando seco y tuvieron que bajar por esta formación que terminaba formando un alto escalón para pisar la arena y piedra de la entrada. La cueva era tan oscura que Allan, Sam y Adrien encendieron las linternas que tomaron de la casa. Aly estaba grabando todo con su celular.

-Wow, este lugar es...

-Tétrico.- completó Allan que veía encima de ellos estalactitas y algunas estalagmitas en el suelo.- Cuidado donde pisan.- Bridgette encendió otra linterna mirando los muros.

-Parece ser que esta cueva no ha sido visitada por nadie.- Adrien pisa donde un charco y siente algo adorarse en su sandalia, al sacar su pie ve que era un pedazo de tela que seguro tiempo atrás debió tener algún color.

-Al menos no por mucho tiempo.- Félix miró alrededor el lugar con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Recuerdo que mi madre me contó de este lugar. Me prohibieron venir aquí ya que cuando la marea sube por las noches este lugar se inunda.

-Creo que sería mejor regresar.- sugirió Sam al ver que Allegra no parecía tan cómoda en el lugar. De repente la linterna de Allan parpadea y este la golpea hasta que vuelve a ser funcional.

-Viejo sin ofender pero este lugar me da mala espina.- Jizz que estaba en su hombro asiente.

-A mí también, a mí también. No me gusta estar aquí.- los kwamis parecían algo nerviosos y hasta Adrien sentía cada vello de su cuerpo erizarse hasta un escalofrío que recorrió su columna de abajo hasta arriba.

-Creo que mejor regresamos.- Nino silbó.

-Oh vamos viejo, este lugar sería perfecto para una buena película de terror. Miren esto.- todos iluminaron una pared, parecía que la formación tenia surcos, surcos que parecían hechos por algo filoso.

-Nino deja eso.- le instó Alya y Nino solo sonrió.

-Oh, vamos panquecito. Debes darme la razón.- al girar sobre sus pies choca con algo que hace un ruido seco, y Adrien al iluminar sus pies siente que ese mal presentimiento se multiplica por diez así como Félix que se antepuso a Bridgette que quería avanzar. Todos al ver los pies de Nino vieron un montón de huesos. Nino gritó y cayó de sentón arrastrándose lejos y Wayzz apareció preocupado.

-¡Joven Aprendiz!

-¡S-S-Son...!- Juliet se acercó zafándose del agarre de Claude que se había puesto tenso como los demás.

-¡Juliet! ¡O sea deja eso!- dijo Breezy que estaba con Sain y este fue con la portadora de la abeja. Juliet tomó un hueso del pequeño montón, estaba todavía entero y Sain parecía también estudiarlo hasta que el kwami mira a los demás.

-Tranquilos, son huesos de animales. No son de humano.- varios parecían relajarse aunque Adrien y Félix se miraron entre sí, todavía alertas. Juliet dejó el hueso con cuidado con expresión triste.

-No sé de qué animal sea, pero no quiero imaginarme porque están aquí...- Allegra fue quien se acercó a Juliet para alejarla de ese espacio.

-Mejor no pienses en eso, ¿sí?- los kwamis volaron cerca de sus portadores algo nerviosos.

-Marinette mejor vámonos de aquí.- dijo Tikki y Marinette asintió. Plagg se puso a lado de ellas.

-¡Apoyo la noción de mi galletita!

-Tienen razón, mejor vámonos.- todos asintieron y se dieron la vuelta caminando a la salida, cuando de repente Sam se detiene sintiendo algo extraño, e ilumina el fondo de la cueva que parecía muy profundo. Félix ve a su amigo que parecía querer ver algo en la oscuridad.

-Sam.

-Lo siento. Salgamos de aquí.- todos salieron de allí algo incomodos.

Esa tarde se olvidaron de la cueva, ver nadar a las chicas fue algo que disfrutaron los chicos, aunque claro, no se salvaron de nadar con ellas, incluso Félix que no quería nadar fue sujetado por Adrien y arrojado al agua para risas de todos, el portador del anillo siseó como todo gato molesto y no tardó en vengarse buscando hundir a Adrien, todos disfrutaron del espectáculo. Marinette y Juliet hicieron un castillo de arena para sus kwamis, fue divertido verlos volar alrededor hasta que Jizz pasó volando derrumbando el castillo y enterrando a las kwamis de ambas chicas. Aquello era casi la gloria, hasta que para todos fue una sorpresa el cielo oscurecido por nubes de tormenta…

Jean Claude, Claude y Nino llegaron casi empapados pero con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya, que tormenta. Esto en serio parece escenario de una buena peli.- dijo Nino que se quitó la gorra y Wayzz, que estaba con Alya, se acercó a su portador.

-¿Cómo les fue en su pesca?

-Terrible. Pero vimos como a Claude le atacó un pulpo.

-Eso fue porque tú me lo echaste encima.- le reprochó el portador del zorro al recordar como Nino con su caña le lanzó el pulpo en la cara. Jean Claude se rió pero cerró la boca al ver la mirada asesina de su otro yo. Sain se rió al ver a su portador molesto.

-Eso debió haberse guardado para la posteridad.- Alya aguanta la risa pero les pasa unas toallas para que se sequen.

-Bueno, lo bueno que tenemos comida aun cuando ustedes machos no consiguieron nada. Si no nos moriríamos de hambre.

-Y huelo desde aquí la cena.- dijo Jean Claude aspirando el delicioso aroma que había en el aire.- Ya tengo hambre.

-Pues tendrás que esperar un poco más.- dijo Bridgette que salía de la cocina vistiendo un delantal blanco.- Aun no acabamos en la cocina.- se rió al ver un puchero de parte de su amigo pero su atención se centra en Félix al verlo sentado frente a las grandes puertas corredizas de cristal con libro en mano, pero no estaba leyendo, sino que miraba el agua caer como hipnotizado por las gota que chocaban con el vidrio.- ¿Félix?- el rubio reaccionó al suave toque en su brazo, Bridgette se había sentado a su lado.- ¿Pasa algo? Estás un poco raro desde esta tarde.

-No es nada.- Bridgette se muestra nada convencida por su respuesta y Félix toma su mano y sonríe al notar su preocupación.- Créeme. No es nada de qué preocuparse, y si pasara algo te lo diría.

-Está bien. Te voy a creer minou. Por ahora.- Félix baja los hombros mirando con ternura a esa chica de brillantes ojos azules que se robó su corazón.

-Entonces por ahora créeme.- dijo viéndola ahora sonreír y ganándose un beso en la mejilla.

En tanto en la cocina Adrien también con delantal blanco y sin su usual chaqueta blanca intentaba ayudar a cortar unos vegetales pero Marinette detiene su mano tomándola con firmeza.

-¡Adrien!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Marinette?

-Estabas a punto de cortarte, eso pasa. Estas muy distraído y tú te ofreciste a ayudar en la cocina.

-Lo siento princess, es solo que aun pienso en esa cueva.

-Algo tétrica ¿no?

-Ni que lo digas pero... Olvídalo. Supongo que la idea de Nino de que era un lugar perfecto para una película de terror se me quedó grabada.

-Y ya vimos el susto que se llevó Nino.- le quitó el cuchillo de la mano.- Yo me hago cargo de terminar la ensalada. Y a ti te toca decorar el postre.

-¡Encantado!- sonrió de forma felina y Marinette rió a lo bajo dándole la espalda a Adrien para seguir cortando vegetales y de inmediato este se puso de nuevo serio al sentir otro escalofrío, miró por la ventana de la cocina pero solo veía la lluvia caer sin consideración.

En otro espacio Allan estaba escuchando música junto a Aly, cada uno con un audífono junto al otro cuando un fuerte trueno asusta a la chica provocando que hasta sus inseparables gafas de sol sobre la cabeza cayeran sobre sus ojos.

-¿Alguien está asustada?- se burló un poco Allan ganándose un golpe en el hombro de Aly que sonrió de lado.

-Solo me tomó por sorpresa.

-De acuerdo, pero sabes que tienes a este chico para protegerte.- Aly se rió.

-Claro que lo sé, y me quedo tranquila sabiendo que llegarías a mí en un suspiro.

-En menos que eso.- Aly vuelve a reír hasta que escuchó una especie de siseo y volteó a dirección de la ventana.

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-No lo sé. Fue un ruido extraño.

-Seguro fue el viento intentando colarse por las ventanas y las puertas corredizas. Mira que se está poniendo feo afuera.

-Mmmm, no me pareció el viento...

-Vamos Aly, te estas sugestionando un poco por el susto de esta tarde. Incluso yo sigo algo asustado.

-Tienes razón. Debo dejar de ver películas de terror. Ahora solo falta que escuche un lamento.

-Aaaaaah...- ambos morenos gritaron y vieron a Jizz que solo había bostezado flotando entre ellos.

-Que buena siestecita. ¿Ya está la comida?

-¡Jizz!- se quejó Allan y Aly se ríe ante el paro cardiaco que el kwami casi le provoca a su portador.

La cena estuvo llena de risas y conversaciones variadas, incluso los kwamis disfrutaron de la comida, todos felicitaron a Adrien por el bonito decorado de la tarta de fresas que había aprendido a hacer con el padre de Marinette. Llegado el momento de dormir todos se pusieron sus pijamas y se fueron a las habitaciones que compartirían con otros. Marinette bostezó claramente cansada al dirigirse al cuarto.

-Estoy hecha polvo Tikki.

-Fueron muchas emociones por este día y ya es muy tarde.

-Es verdad...- volvió a bostezar exhausta.

-Atrapo a la princesa a tiempo.- Marinette sonríe y se gira para ver a Adrien apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿A tiempo de qué gatito?

-De darle su beso de las buenas noches a esta hermosa princesa.- Marinette sacando un poco de su lado Ladybug dio un paso adelante.

-Entonces caíste en el momento perfecto minou.

-Ustedes son tan cursis.

-¡Plagg!- le regaña Tikki y ambos chicos se ríen. Adrien suspira mirando con ternura a Marinette que le mira con sus brillantes y cautivadores ojos azules.

-Buenas noches princesa.

-Buenas noches gatito.- Tikki suspiró al ver ese tierno beso ignorando a Plagg que parecía querer vomitar una bola de pelo. Al ir a sus habitaciones Marinette suspira y en poco Alya entra con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Déjame adivinar. Te encontraste con Adrien.

-Sí. Es tan romántico, adoro ver a veces como Adrien es como Chat Noir y viceversa.- de repente las dos escuchan ruidos. Ambas se asoman un poco entreabriendo la puerta y ven a Félix que les daba la espalda en el pasillo, pero al observar bien Alya y Marinette sonrieron al ver que besaba a Bridgette que también estaba en pijama y en la entrada de su habitación. Las dos volvieron a entrar cerrando la puerta sin ser oídas.

-Creo que no eres la única que consiguió un beso de su príncipe.- Marinette solo sonríe a Alya.

Una hora después todos se habían dormido al fin. La lluvia se había detenido pero no el fuerte viento ni los relámpagos que retumbaban presagiando otra posible e inminente lluvia. Todos, incluso los kwamis dormían profundamente con sus portadores, unos más profundamente que otros. Todos dormían hasta que Bridgette empezó a sentir una corriente helada. Frunce el ceño y se acurruca más entre sus sabanas buscando calor.

-Aly ¿puedes cerrar la ventana?- no hubo respuesta.- Aly por favor, hace frío...- su Tikki despierta al sentir también el frio tallando sus ojos y bostezando, pero al abrir sus ojos ve que la morena no estaba en su cama y la ventana estaba abierta.

-¡Bridgette! Aly no está.

-¿Mmm?- logra articular todavía adormilada.- ¿Qué?- pregunta tallándose los ojos.

-¡Aly no está! Mira.- Bridgette parece despertar al fin y mira la cama vacía donde debería estar su amiga.

-¿Aly? Revisemos la casa.- más alerta Bridgette prácticamente corrió encendiendo las luces del lugar mientras Tikki tocaba las puertas de todo mundo.

-¡Arriba! ¡Despierten!- cuando las puertas se abrieron todos seguían adormilados y con cabello de almohada.

-¿Qué pasa?- gruñó Félix intentando despertar como los otros cuando Bridgette aparece agitada por haber prácticamente corrido por todo el lugar.

-¡Aly no está! Ha desaparecido.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Marinette que como todos había terminado de espabilarse por la noticia. Allan en tres zancadas llega con Bridgette y la toma de los hombros.

-¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé. Desperté porque hacia frio y cuando Tikki me despertó Aly no estaba. Ya busque por toda la casa hasta en el baño.- Adrien mira a Félix, como si ambos se entendiesen sin palabras.

-Vamos a buscarla, no debe estar lejos.- Adrien miró a ver a Marinette que asiente y todos salen sin importarles si estaban o no en pijama y con los fuertes vientos.

El viento era tan fuerte que los kwamis no se separaban de sus portadores. Nino, Alya y Jean Claude miraron cerca de la playa las grandes olas que se formaban, Nino pareció concentrarse juntando ambas manos pero luego negó con la cabeza al no sentir a Aly cerca para desilusión de sus compañeros. Allegra, Sam, Claude y Juliet investigaban en el camino por el bosque. Iban revisando con la linterna que tenía Sam hasta que los dos chicos ven unas ramas romperse y que iban a caer encima de sus novias, al mismo tiempo se transformaron y Vulpine con sus brazaletes destruyó las ramas, Sam hizo lo suyo con sus dardos, abrazando a sus chicas que se habían dado un buen susto, incluso Harmoony se desmayó. Por la zona Chat Noir y Black Cat miraban los alrededores con su visión nocturna sin resultados. Y por último Allan, Bridgette y Marinette buscaban más allá de la playa.

-¡Aly!- gritó Bridgette y un relámpago retumbó cerca de ellos paralizándoles un poco.- ¿Dónde puede estar?

-Tranquila Bridgette, Aly debe estar cerca.- intentó animar su Tikki y Marinette asiente.

-Es cierto, Aly no debe estar lejos. Solo debemos seguir buscando.

-Estoy preocupada a morir.

-¡Bridgette!- la voz de Black Cat hace que mire encima suyo y ambos felinos miraron a sus chicas.- ¿Encontraron algo?

-Nada, ¿ustedes?- Chat negó con la cabeza.

-No, es como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado… o el mar.

-¡Chat!- Marinette le regañó al ver que preocupaba más a Bridgette.

-¿El mar?

-No le hagas caso.- intervino Black deseando fulminar con la mirada a su contraparte.- Solo sigamos buscando. Hablamos de Aly, la chica que es capaz de meterse a un edificio en llamas por una exclusiva.

-CASI en llamas, recuérdalo minou…

-Bueno, me entiendes… ¿Y Allan?- las dos chicas voltearon a ver alrededor.

-Pero si estaba aquí hace un momento.- dijo Marinette confundida.

Allan se había separado y buscaba por su cuenta gritando el nombre de su novia mientras Jizz pasaba a toda velocidad por distintos lugares hasta llegar al mar pasando lejos de donde estaba su portador.

-¡Aly! ¡Aly!- Jizz se voló un poco lejos intentando evitar las olas del mar y fue que la vio. Aly caminaba hacia donde estaba la gruta sin importar las olas que golpeaban las rocas, como si no temiese resbalarse y caer. - ¡Aly!- el pequeño voló hacia ella.- ¡Princesa dulce!- pero la chica no le hizo caso, sino que pasó de él.- ¿Princesa dulce?- Jizz se puso frente a ella moviendo sus manitas pero la chica no reaccionaba, era como si estuviese caminando dormida, de inmediato el kwami buscó a su portador.- ¡Allaaaaaaaan!- el pequeño kwami usó todas sus fuerzas y se estrelló de cara contra su portador que cayó al suelo.

-¡Auch! ¡Jizz!

-¡La vi! ¡La vi! ¡Aly está caminando como somandula a la cueva!

-Seria sonámbula... Espera ¡¿Qué?!- se levantó.- Félix dijo que esa cueva se llena de agua. ¡Busca a los otros y diles que vengan!

-¡Si mi capitán!- el kwami voló lejos y Allan fue corriendo a la cueva sintiendo pesadas gotas de lluvia comenzar a caer poco a poco, aquella noche iba a empeorar.

Aly caminaba sin percatarse de nada, estaba en un estado profundo en que ella no era dueña de su cuerpo. Al dar un paso dentro de la cueva el agua le llegaba a la cintura, ni el agua helada que golpeaba su cuerpo en olas la hizo reaccionar. Se dirigía al fondo de la cueva, su cuerpo sentía que debía ir hasta el fondo, cada vez más profundo. Hasta que dos fuertes manos la asieron de los hombros.

-¡Aly!- Allan gritó su nombre que hizo eco en el lugar intentando sobrepasar el sonido del agua entrando. Pero ella no reaccionó, sino que intentó seguir caminando.- ¡Aly detente! ¡Aly!- de repente las piernas de Aly no le sostuvieron más, Allan la tomó en brazos antes de que se hundiera en el agua pero la chica ahora parecía desmayada.- ¡Rayos!- la puso sobre su espalda.- Tranquila linda, ya te saco de aquí.- comenzó a caminar para salir de allí, sintiendo las olas golpear su cara. Pero entonces un extraño sonido resuena atrás de él. Un extraño siseo que parecía producto del agua, iluminó con su linterna detrás de ellos pero la oscuridad era tan profunda como esa mañana que no dejaba ver casi nada. Tragando duro se dio la vuelta y una gran ola le golpeó de frente y lo hizo caer, Allan surgió tosiendo y sujetando con fuerza a Aly habiendo perdido la linterna en la caída.- La linterna, maldición...- no podía recogerla pero podía ver su brillo bajo el agua, se dio cuenta de que en un momento a otro el agua había subido hasta sus hombros y se tuvo que obligar a nadar apoyando la cabeza de Aly sobre la de él. Empezaba a tragar más agua que aire cuando otra ola los hunde con fuerza. Allan soltó todo el aire que tenía por la fuerza de la ola y de la nada una luz azul apareció frente a él y lo cegó por un instante antes de sentir su cuerpo ser enredado por algo y jalarlo con fuerza junto con Aly. Al fin pudo respirar y vio a Bridgette, o mejor dicho, Ladybug retirar su yoyo de su cintura.

-¡Aly!- Marinette tomó a Aly de la espalda de Allan y este se levantó tosiendo gracias a Black Cat y Chat Noir.

-Gracias chicos...- Ladybug negó con la cabea

-Dale las gracias a Jizz, él nos avisó y te ubicó para que lanzara el yoyo a tu dirección. Chat Noir tenía a Jizz entre sus manos y el kwami tosió igual que su portador escupiendo luego agua como una fuente.

-Gracias compañero.

-La familia nunca se abandona, eso me lo enseñaron ustedes.- dijo el kwami con una amplia sonrisa.

Todos regresaron a la casa de la playa y fue una grata sorpresa ver a los chicos volver, esa noche, se quedaron en la sala cuidando de Aly y Allan preocupados ante la fiebre que empezaron a sufrir por haberse mojado con la marea de la cueva, fue una noche dura. Y al amanecer Aly despertó estirándose como si nada hasta que y notó que no estaba en la cama, sino en uno de los sofá de la sala con todo mundo dormido y desperdigados por todo el lugar. Un hermoso día se mostraba por las puertas y ventanas...

Aly bufó por vigésima vez esa mañana mientras tomaba dos tazas de avena, cortesía de Marinette.

-Les digo que no recuerdo nada. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que era sonámbula!- dijo yendo a la sala y ve a Allegra se sienta en uno de los sillones.

-Bueno Aly, lo sentimos pero es que nos diste un susto de muerte.

-Es normal que nos preocupemos.- dijo Sam y Jean Claude asintió.

-Y en una noche de tormenta me sentí como dijo Nino en una película de terror.- Claude se ríe.

-El pobre de Sain aún no se quita la estática de la cola.

-¡Claude!- le regañó Juliet y Adrien se ríe.

-No lo culpo. Plagg está insoportable de que porque se mojó quiere una ración extra de queso.- Aly se sentó con Allan que estaba cubierto por una frazada junto a Jizz, entregándole una taza a su novio y con una cucharilla daba de comer al kwami que también se había mojado por su culpa.

-Pues no me acuerdo de nada.- Allan suspiró gustoso después de saborear la rica avena.

-Pues a mí me pareció increíble que no despertaras y mucho menos con toda esa agua.

-Bueno, basta.- pidió Alya al ver la cara de fastidio de su otra yo.- Pienso que lo dejemos a la paz y que olvidemos todo.- Marinette asintió.

-Es verdad, mejor agradezcamos que no pasó una desgracia.- Bridgette ríe mirando a su amiga consentir a su novio y kwami.

-Cierto y dejemos que Aly agradezca a sus héroes, al menos hasta que nos vayamos en un par de horas.

-Y así doy gracias a mis dos valientes héroes.- dijo Aly dándole un beso en la mejilla a Allan y a Jizz en la cabeza. Marinette y Bridgette rieron a lo bajo más se percatan que Adrien y Félix estaban hablando junto a las puertas corredizas del lugar un poco alejados de los demás. No podían escuchar lo que decían por lo que se acercan.

-Adrien. ¿Todo bien?- Adrien se recarga en el vidrio de la puerta.

-Si te soy sincero no lo sé.- Félix apoya su brazo sobre el cristal como un soporte adoptando una pose casual pero mirando hacia afuera.

-Adrien y yo discutíamos sobre la cueva. Y los dos sentimos algo extraño, un mal presentimiento cuando salimos de allí ayer.- Bridgette entonces recuerda cuando estaban dentro de la cueva.

-Recuerdo que los kwamis se veían incómodos.- Adrien ahora asiente.

-Hablamos con Plagg, bueno, ambos Plagg sobre eso.

-¿Y que dijeron?- preguntó esta vez Marinette y Félix aprieta los labios en una fina línea recta.

-Que hay cosas que es mejor no saber y usáramos el Cataclysm para derrumbar el lugar.- las dos chicas les miraron sorprendidas y luego vieron a los dos kwamis junto con los demás molestando al kwami del zorro por su esponjosa cola.

-¿Plagg te dijo eso?- Bridgette no cabía del asombro ya que Plagg no era del tipo que se dejase absorber por el miraculous así como así.

-Entonces antes de irnos deberíamos hacerles caso.- dijo Marinette cuyo asombro pasó al temor ya que para que Plagg dijese algo así en verdad debía ser grave...

Antes del anochecer ya todos habían vuelto a sus hogares para disfrutar el resto de fin de semana. Por suerte Allan no enfermó, pero Aly no dejaba de estar al pendiente de Allan y de Jizz que estaba contento por los mimos aunque para Jizz era difícil enfermase, pero los tés, uno que otro almuerzo, o bebidas vitaminadas eran bien recibidos por ambos disfrutando al máximo las atenciones. Incluso habían cambiado de lugar estando Bridgette en la primera fila con Félix.

-Se ven tan lindos. Y Allan no desaprovecha la oportunidad.

-Espero que me consientas así cuando me enferme my lady.- dijo con una leve sonrisa de lado.

-Pues la última vez que te enfermaste te envié una sopa de pollo porque no me dejaban entrar a la mansión. Tuve que entrar como Ladybug para dejártela.

-Y yo pensando que lo había soñado. Gracias Bridgette.- tomó la mano de Bridgette haciendo que la pobre se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

En los asientos de atrás el mimo estaba con su novia mostrando algunas fotos del viaje que Aly le había mandado, obviamente no mostrado las de sus compañeros pero si la de los kwamis.

-Awww, Mimme se ve adorable. Entonces estos son los kwamis de los famosos Quantic y del otro equipo que me contaste. Son una monada.- Mimme desde la mochila de Jean Claude se asoma un poco.

-Pero yo soy más lindo ¿verdad?

-Súper lindo.- le dice Juliet con una amplia sonrisa.

-Te extrañé mucho en el viaje. Me hiciste falta.

-Lo siento pero llego mi hermano de visita y quería estar con Iris. Además, ibas a ir con tus amigos, y no quería incomodarlos.

-¿Segura que no tienes curiosidad de conocerles? Ya sabes, conocer las identidades secretas de los grandes héroes.

-No. ¿Por qué debería? Son sus identidades secretas y no es de mi incumbencia preguntarte para después incomodar a tus amigos.- Jean Claude sonríe y le da un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Ya hablaremos después de eso. Y gracias por preocuparte.- Juliet sonríe con un notorio sonrojo mientras se acomoda las gafas y entonces ve otra foto.

-Oh... aquí hay alguien.- desvió la vista para no ver la foto.

-¿Cómo?

-En el fondo, se ve a alguien.- Jean Claude miró la fotografía, en ella se mostraba a él con una gran sonrisa mientras tenía una caña de pescar y Mimme a lado de él sonreía para la cámara. Pero detrás de su hombro cerca del mar, había la figura de una mujer de corto cabello oscuro, vistiendo una camiseta de tirantes purpura y unos short rojos, no se distinguía la cara ya que parecía como si el pelo le cubriese, pero estaba allí, a lo lejos.

-Préstame tus gafas linda. Solo será un momento.

-Vale.- Juliet se las quitó y se las dio viendo todo borroso. Jean Claude se levantó del lugar y fue al frente con Aly.

-Chicos deben ver esto.- Félix y Bridgette se giraron y Jean Claude usó los lentes como un contraste y lupa para ver la imagen.

-¿Qué rayos?- Allan no cabía de su asombro al ver a la chica a lo lejos aunque la imagen no permitía ver su rostro y Félix arrugó el ceño.

-Eso es imposible. La playa es privada y dudo que alguien sepa siquiera que esta allí.

-Pues viejo, a alguien le dio por encontrar tu playa privada.- pero fuera de la plática de ambos chicos Bridgette notó que Aly se veía pálida.

-Aly, ¿estás bien?

-Aly...- Allan la miró preocupado. La morena respiró profundo y dejó ir el aire que tenía atrapado en los pulmones poco a poco.- Aly ¿qué ocurre?

-Esa noche de sonambulismo tuve un sueño. Soñé con una chica que me decía que la siguiera, no estaba en control de mí y lo hacía, estábamos en el bosque, en la misma vereda por donde fuimos para llegar a la playa y después, nada, solo desperté en la sala con todos ustedes.- cada uno se miró y Bridgette tragó duro. Agradecía que Adrien y Félix hubiesen hecho caso a sus kwamis, pero aun así eso no la dejaba tranquila. Solo sintió la mano de Félix apretar la suya sin apartar como ella la imagen borrosa de aquella mujer. Era mejor olvidar eso, Allan estaba más que de acuerdo, aunque él ya había olvidado justificar la linterna que se perdió y que en esos momentos estaba en el interior de la cueva, con la luz débil a punto de apagarse… hasta que se escuchó un claro click del interruptor.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado. Antes de decir algo, me vi en la obligación de hacerlo un poco de miedo porque en los otros especiales hice uno de la escuela, uno del que estoy aun orgullosa. Pero bueno, gracias a todos por leer, dejen review y por piedad nada de tomatazos, solo acepto pizzas o imágenes de Nathaniel o ambos Chat Noir. Y un spoiler del capítulo que sigue…**

 **No es fácil para Nino ser el aprendiz de guardián, hay cosas que le son muy difíciles de hacer. Pero aunque a veces no lo crea tiene madera para eso y sacará a relucir sus verdaderos dones.**

 _Nino: ¿Un capítulo sobre mí?_

 **Te lo mereces! XD Y ahora sí, sin nada más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE! … Nino no llores.**

 _Nino: ¡Es que estoy tan feliz! TwT_

 **Respuestas:**

ZarBalor25, DanSpyLinx, Sol, x29: Estoy pensando hacer una historia más larga de ellos, pero necesito planear bien los capítulos y pues eso sería más adelante. Pero yo también los adoré XD

ChaosGodInfinity: Quiero leerlo! Por favor… x3

RilaZou: Yo me cuido, son los otros los que se enferman y me contagian. Pero gracias XD

Tsubasa23: Gracias chica! Y quiero ver más de tu arte, extraño ver más trabajos tuyos.

Darkdan-sama: Gracias y saludos xD

Kaori agreste: AWWWW gracias TwT nunca nadie me había dicho algo así. Me siento halagada.

Jinzo77: Bueno, tiene un tatuaje pero no de una banda XD Y la razón del porque lo metieron a la cárcel… bueno… solo diré que fue por una corta temporada y era cuando aún no estaba de novio de su esposa.

 _Renne: Oh, vamos, no seas tímida, puedes contar la historia._

¡Ah! Y este a qué horas salió…

 _Renne: Bueno, yo la contaré, la verdad es que esperaba tener otra cita con mi dulce Iris, y la seguía intentando que me aceptara._

La acosaba.

 _Renne: Son cosas diferentes, pero siguiendo, después de que la llevé a nuestra primera cita casi en contra de su voluntad ella puso una orden de alejamiento y pues no la obedecí. La razón fue que un idiota de su trabajo quiso pasarse de listo con mi muñequita e intervine mandándolo al hospital, aunque este sujeto después puso una denuncia en mi contra y el haber violado la orden de alejamiento me hizo estar unos tres meses en prisión cuando mi abogado me dijo que todo se había solucionado. Y al salir me llevé la sorpresa de que mi muñequita me estaba esperando. Y es que en ese tiempo nos comunicamos por medio de cartas.Y al fin comenzamos a salir juntos._

Vaya, qué romántico, ¿pero qué le paso al tipo que quiso pasarse de listo?

 _Renne. Solo diré que conocí gente muy interesante en prisión XD_

O.O Eh… Y bueno! Espero que esto responda a tu pregunta, y sobre las culturas, bueno, es que la cultura chica es la más vieja de todas, y pues esto sería de los primeros portadores, ya otros habían hecho de la cultura egipcia y yo quise la china. XD


	9. Aprendiz

**Hola a todos! Hemos llegado a este capítulo, ya el próximo es el último y quise darles una pequeña sorpresa adelantando este. Y bueno, espero que les guste, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y colaboradores por tan geniales personajes y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Especial 9.

Aprendiz.

Para Nino ser el aprendiz del guardián no era cosa fácil, tenía entrenamientos con el maestro, debía equilibrar su horario para poder meditar y entrenar en casa mientras ensayaba o hacía los deberes, y la meditación, odiaba meditar, era aburrido. Pero no se quejaba, al menos no demasiado. El moreno se removió en su cama al escuchar el despertador no deseando levantarse pero era necesario. Se talló los ojos y apagó el despertador viendo volar a Wayzz a lado del aparato.

-Buen día joven aprendiz.

-Wayzz te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre.

-Lo siento jo... digo, Nino, es la costumbre.

-Entiendo.- se sentó en la cama y se levantó para ir al baño pasando a un lado de su perro, Friskie que seguía dormido panza arriba en su cómodo cojín.- Que envidia...- se dio una ducha, un baño y después de dejarle la comida a su perro y comer sus cereales salió de su casa.- ¡Nos vemos más tarde mamá!- gritó para ser escuchado fuerte y claro. Vio el cielo de esa mañana, las nubes pronosticaban una fuerte lluvia para más tarde. Wayzz asomó su cabeza para ver al cielo.

-Parece ser que seguirá lloviendo.

-Espero que no. Las calles ya están casi inundadas.- dijo ante una calle con grandes charcos, Nino siguió caminando.- Si sigue lloviendo se pondrá peor y el río crecerá hasta desbordarse.- como cada mañana Nino pasó por donde el maestro para saludar. Wayzz salió de la mochila sin dudar para acomodarse en el que era su antiguo hogar, Nino no le decía nada, sabía muy bien que las veces que Wayzz se quedaba con él extrañaba al maestro Fu.- Buen día maestro.

-Muy buenos días joven Nino. ¿Té?

-Media taza por favor.- se sentó con el maestro y tomó la taza de té.- Gracias.

-¿Y cómo va con su entrenamiento?

-Fatal. Aun no logro el control de flujo maestro. Es complicado.

-Tienes mucho talento, no dudo en que lo lograrás.

-Pero es que no lo entiendo. Es tan...

-¿Desesperante? Claro que entiendo. Al igual que tu yo era un joven poco paciente, pero con calma y perseverancia podrás lograrlo.

-¿Cuando?

-Hasta que estés listo. Y cuando logres controlar un flojo, podrás hacer otras cosas.- de repente de la taza del maestro empezaron a emerger esferas del té que se movían en diversas formas.

-Wow...- un trueno hace que Nino dé un respingo tirando sobre la mesa su té.- Lo siento mucho maestro.- dijo levantándose para tomar un paño y limpiar, el maestro sonrió al joven.

-No pasa nada. Solo cuídese mucho. Se avecina una gran tormenta, peor que la de los días anteriores.

-Si es así mejor me voy rápido a la escuela. Con permiso maestro.- Nino tomó su mochila y se fue, Wayzz suspiró al ver que se fue sin él.

-Creo que de nuevo se olvidó de mí.

-No lo creo. Las intenciones del joven Nino es que estés en un lugar cómodo.

-Debe creer que aún no me acostumbro.

-¿Y lo estás?

-No. Pero intento que no se note. Han sido tantos años con usted maestro...

-Lo entiendo pequeño amigo. Pero todo debe avanzar y cambiar.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda. Siempre ha sido así. Y a todos mis guardianes siempre les he guardado un enorme cariño.- el maestro Fu sonrió y tomó con su mano a Wayzz.

-Así como yo te he guardado un enorme cariño gran y viejo amigo mío.- el kwami sonrió y asintió, casi parecía que se echaría a llorar al recordar el pasado, al jovencito que necesitaba antes de él.

Nino llegó a la escuela justo antes de que el agua comenzara a caer, para Nino era un día normal y en la hora del receso no era diferente, hablaba con Adrien sobre sus clases extras, Alya que estaba a su lado actualizaba una nota para su Ladyblog mostrándola a Marinette, esta vez sobre los gatos en honor a Chat Noir, Juliet leía al mismo tiempo que comía un sándwich mientras pegado a su espalda Claude almorzaba una crepa disfrutando de la compañía del otro y de vez en cuando escuchaba a los kwamis aportar algo a la plática. Sí, todos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, incluso Nino observaba a sus compañeros, había aprendido a ser más consciente de su entorno desde que estaba con el maestro y sacar ventaja de eso. Kim y Alyx parecían volver a retarse siendo Max y Lila intermediarios entre sus dos amigos, Juleka y Rose estaban con Chloe y Sabrina conviviendo por ser las amigas y la novia de Nathaniel, podía ver a Chloe intentando hacer que Rose cambiara su perfume por otro, suerte con eso; Mylene e Ivan escuchaban música y Nathaniel parecía concentrado en un nuevo dibujo; todo parecía normal hasta que los altavoces se escuchan provocando que todos los alumnos del colegio se cubrieran los oídos y el director Damocles se aclarara la garganta en el alto parlante.

-Buenos días queridos alumnos. Comunico que nos han dado el aviso que la lluvia se transformará en tifón por lo que desde este momento se les pide a todos irse a sus casas para evitar el peligro de las fuertes lluvias. Repito, vayan directo a sus casas para evitar el tifón. Gracias.

-Mis pobre oídos...- se quejó Claude que se levantó al mismo tiempo que Juliet. Marinette en cambio suspiró.

-Creo que debemos ir por nuestras cosas e irnos. Debemos estar atentos por si es cierto lo del tifón. Mucha gente podría necesitar ayuda.

-Definitivamente yo ayudare.- dijo Juliet con cierta determinación.- El grupo del refugio ha estado ayudando a los animales tras estas lluvias, con alerta de tifón entonces Queen Bee estará al tanto.

-Yo también.- dijo Claude esta vez.- Mis padres ayudan en los refugios, y seguro habrá personas que necesitaran llegar a salvo y Vulpine los ayudará.- Adrien sonrió a sus amigos.

-Estaré allí para ayudarles en lo posible. Pero no cuenten con mis padres, mamá tiene un resfriado y papá está al pendiente de ella así como Duusu y Nooroo.

-Es entendible.- dijo Marinette con una sonrisa mientras tomaban sus cosas de los casilleros como todos. Nino miro a Alya.

-Al, espero que no se te ocurra intentar tomar video de sus actos heroicos.

-Admito que sería genial pero mi madre seguro mantendrá su vista de halcón sobre mí y necesitará ayuda con mis hermanas. ¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupas por mí?

-Por supuesto. Eres mi novia. Y porque te conozco.- aunque su tono era acusatorio y la señalaba, su sonrisa era contagiosa y Alya le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Tranquilo tortuguita, voy a estar bien, te lo prometo.- Nino suspiró y como todos se fue a su casa.

La tormenta no se hizo esperar. Esa noche prometía ser un caos total. Las calles cercanas al río se inundaron y en las noticias se podía ver cómo la gente de bajos recursos o que sus casas estaban cerca del Sena, terminaron inundadas y fueron puestas en refugios. No se sorprendió de ver a Chat Noir salir en la televisión ayudando a las personas, como una pareja de ancianos ue le estaban agradeciendo de corazón; o incluso a Vulpine ayudar a llevar a varias personas al refugio, entre ellos unos niños que al parecer casi se los lleva la corriente. También pasaron a Ladybug que con su yoyo evitó que un auto se volcara sobre algunas personas que intentaban cruzar una calle con ayuda de los rescatistas que se había, la calle se había convertido en un río; y también mostraron un video por internet donde Queen Bee usando su cerbatana había salvado a un perro de una alcantarilla haciendo tipo bungee y entregado una caja con gatitos que alguien dejó con ese clima.

Nino soltó un bufido.

Había dejado a Wayzz con el maestro, y es que aunque él tenía el miraculous a veces sentía que el pequeño verde, como a veces le llamaba en broma, se sentía incómodo con él y prefería al maestro Fu. Pues claro, después de tantos años obviamente Wayzz preferiría la compañía del maestro que la suya.

-Nino.- la voz de su madre se escuchó desde las escaleras.- Vamos a ir a ayudar en el refugio cercano. Por favor quédate en casa.- Nino miró el televisor y lo apagó.

-¡Espera mamá! ¡Voy con ustedes!- dijo tomando su chaqueta y salir. No se iba a quedar como un inútil en su casa mientras sus amigos estaban afuera.

Nino agradeció a sus padres el dejarlo ir con ellos, muchas personas intentaban acomodarse en el Ayuntamiento donde aún no ponían todas las camas o sillas para poder descansar y había filas largas de gente para recoger mantas, agua y alimentos. No tardó en reconocer a los Dupain-Cheng y a sue.., digo, la madre de Alya, sirviendo sopa y otras cosas a la gente, también vio al padre de Claude que revisaba a la gente y enfermos junto con otros médicos de bata blanca.

-/¡Nino!/- le llamaron dos pequeñas que se prendieron de sus piernas al instante. Nino se rió al ver a las hermanas de Alya.

-Hola pequeñajas, ¿y su hermana?

-Alya salió.

-Dijo que se fue a ayudar y papá se quedó a cuidarnos.

-¿Y su papá permitió que se saliera?

-No le dejó opción.

-Alya se fue antes de que papá dijera algo.

-Ah, ya. Ahora lo entiendo.- Nino miró al padre de Alya, ese hombre era tan intimidante que no sabía si estaba frente a un hombre o a un animal salvaje. Lo saludó nervioso y este le dirigió una mirada dura. No parecía de buen humor.- C-Creo que yo también ayudaré.- soltó a ambas niñas y fue a buscar en qué ayudar, caminó buscando qué hacer cuando escucha al capitán Raincomprix hablar por un altavoz.

-A los que deseen cooperar como voluntarios afuera, favor de venir conmigo y se les dará lo necesario.- Nino de inmediato fue el primero en ir.

-Yo me ofrezco señor.

-¿Estás seguro chico?- lo miraba con cierta duda y eso molestó a Nino.

-Sí, además otros de mis amigos están allá afuera ayudando también, yo quiero ayudar.- el capitán lo miró con duda pero terminó por acceder.

-De acuerdo, pero sigue las instrucciones de tu superior. No te hagas el héroe.

-Sí, señor.- Nino pensó en la ironía, si solo supiera...

Le dieron un chaleco de un naranja chillón con cintas amarillas, una linterna y una soga corta con ganchos de los que no tenía idea de cómo acomodarlos. Pero ayudaría fuese como fuese.

Comenzaron a guiar a las personas a los refugios y a Nino le pareció ver por encima de él a Chat Noir corriendo por los tejados. Y se llevó un susto cuando uno de sus compañeros, un señor de complexión gruesa casi fue arrastrado por la corriente de no ser porque él y el oficial a cargo lograron ayudarle hasta que pudo volver a estar de pie. Nino se sentía bien, no importándole que estuviese empapado pero se sentía útil, aunque sabía que podría hacer más siendo Jade Shell pero eso no era posible.

-Ya hemos terminado por esta zona. Hora de regresar.- les avisó el oficial y Nino suspiró fastidiado.

-¿Ya? ¿No podemos ver a quien más podemos ayudar?

-La lluvia es más fuerte y las calles se están inundando más rápido. Es muy peligroso para nosotros. Hay que ser prudentes, no somos súper héroes.- Nino estaba a punto de replicar pero cerró la boca. Tenía razón.

-Vale...

-Ya hicimos todo lo que se podía hacer chico. Vamos.- Nino apenas y asintió. Siguieron hasta que una chica apareció corriendo hacia ellos y vistiendo con el mismo chaleco que todo mundo.

-Necesitamos ayuda. Tenemos a una familia atrapada en su auto y no podemos sacarlos a todos.

-Vamos enseguida.

Todos fueron siguiendo a la chica hacia una calle cuya corriente venia directo de un desbordado Sena, el auto seguro se ladearía en cualquier momento y los rescatistas sujetaban por las cuerdas a quienes se adentraban en la corriente. En el auto estaba un matrimonio, dos niños y un cocker spaniel que estaba tan inquieto como sus dueños, Nino agradeció haber dejado a su perro en la comodidad y seguridad de su casa. Pero al moreno se le va el color cuando ve que una de las personas que intentaban llegar al auto era Alya.

-¡Alya!- pero la morena no escuchó su nombre. Uno de los voluntarios regresaba con uno de los niños y Alya se movía con cuidado y lentitud, el agua le llegaba a las rodillas y Nino al verla estaba que le daba un paro cardiaco. Al fin llegó Alya pero otro rescatista que salió con rapidez cuando llegó el otro, tomó al otro niño y Alya tomó al perro que estaba inquieto por la corriente de agua, el auto se movía un poco.

-Vamos pequeño. No te puedes quedar aquí.- aferró al animal a su cuerpo y se giró sintiendo como la jalaban de regreso con cuidado. Apenas y podía ver con sus gafas empapadas pero una mano se aferraba a la cuerda y otra al asustado animal. Nino comenzó también a jalarla poco a poco.

-Rápido Al...- y por un momento vio que la mirada de ambos se encontró, no importando las gotas de agua que dificultaban su visión, hasta que el gancho de Alya hizo un claro sonido de desprendimiento. El gancho se había roto.- ¡Alya!

Alya gritó y cayó aferrándose al animal con fuerza, y Nino corrió calle abajo ante los gritos de los demás reaccionando con velocidad. Al llegar a la esquina este enredó su cable en un faro en un nudo rápido y se lanzó al agua sujetando a tiempo la mano de Alya con fuerza.

-¡No te sueltes Al!

-¡Nino!- Nino intentó jalarlos pero le era difícil. Por suerte ya venían en camino algunos de los rescatistas. Pero sintió el nudo que había hecho comenzar a desatarse.

-No, no, no, no...- el oficial responsable de él se lanzó para tomar la cuerda pero fue demasiado tarde. Nino y Alya se deslizaron como si fuese un tobogán por la calle.

Nino se aferró a Alya que abrazaba al animal que cuando podía chillaba asustado. Nino intentaba aferrarse a lo que fuera evitando quejarse cuando sus dedos resbalaban con claro dolor por no poder aferrarse. Como deseaba que alguno de sus amigos estuviese allí... No, ellos estaban cuidando a la ciudad, él era el aprendiz de guardián. Él podía hacerlo. Debía hacerlo por Alya. La aferró con fuerza a él mientras su otra mano se extendía sintiendo el agua pasar entre sus dedos, puso toda su concentración en sentir el flujo mientras Alya veía aterrada como prácticamente desembocarían en el Sena. Lo siguiente fue para Nino como si pasara en cámara lenta, casi hasta podía ver las pequeñas gota pasar de él y podía ver y sentir la corriente como si estuviese iluminada por una luz de neón ante sus ojos y de en un movimiento de mano, lo cortó. Provocando una bifurcación que los desvió justo encima de la banqueta antes de que el agua volviese al cauce. Los dos tosieron la poca agua que se habían tragado pero Nino sonreía orgulloso al mismo tiempo que intentaba tomar aire y tampoco el mareo.

-¿Estas bien Alya?- pero la morena se le fue encima silenciando con un beso cualquier cosa que saliera de boca de su novio.

-No sé cómo le hiciste pero eres mi héroe.- Nino sonrió sonrojado y el ladrido del perro les regresó a la realidad antes de que llegaran los demás para ayudarlos.

El día finalizaba en la escuela, todos sintieron alivio ante la última campana y empezaron a recoger sus cosas. Nino guardaba sus libros cuando un golpe en el brazo por Adrien hace que mire a su amigo que no dejaba de sonreír.

-Me enteré de lo que pasó, eres todo un héroe Nino.

-Bueno, con o sin máscara soy genial, aunque me gustaría decirle eso a mis padres. ¿Una semana sin televisión ni internet? Es un suplicio para mí.- Marinette se acerca a los chicos habiendo terminado de guardar sus cosas.

-Estamos seguros que lo soportarás.- Nino negó con la cabeza divertido y sintió a Alya tomar su mano.

-Bueno chicos, mi novio y yo vamos a regresar a casa. Así que si nos disculpan..,

-Nos vemos chicos.- se despidió Nino de sus amigos y hasta de Claude y Juliet que apenas estaban bajando las escaleras, siendo el centro de atención al ver a Alya prendada de Nino que sonreía a su chica de vuelta.

Nino al llegar a su cuarto se dejó caer en la cama cerrando los ojos, estaba exhausto y aburrido, más aburrido que otra cosa.

-Bienvenido joven aprendiz, digo, joven Nino.- Nino miró a Wayzz que estaba frente a él y se levantó.

-¿Wayzz? Pensé que estarías con el maestro hasta que terminara mi condena.

-He pensado que mientras usted cumple con su castigo podríamos aprovechar este tiempo para conocernos mejor. Después de todo usted es ahora mi portador.

-Gracias Wayzz. Pero eso no quiere decir que vayas a separarte del maestro. Después de todo ustedes dos son mucho más que amigos.

-¿Ah sí?

-Claro. Son familia y la familia nunca se separa.- a Wayzz le gustó aquella aseveración.

-Muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué pequeño verde y ahora intentaré buscar una forma de piratear la señal de wifi, vamos a ver una película tú y yo, tú eliges.- aquello era el inicio de una unión que conllevaría a formar un equipo extraordinario en el futuro. Pero esa ya era otra historia en otro tiempo…

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por haber leído esta historia y aviso que tal vez no suba capítulo la próxima semana, está en tal vez, no es definitivo. Y bueno, dejen review, nada de tomatazos y un pequeño spoiler del siguiente y último capítulo.**

 ** _¡Los portadores han desaparecido! Y los kwamis recurren a los chicos de su clase para encontrarlos. ¿Cómo terminará todo eso?_**

 **Y bueno sin nada más que decir aparte de que las letras nos unen donde quiera que estemos… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Agradecimientos:**

Karen agreste: Gracias, siempre un amor XD

X29: No me pude resistir, en el anterior tuve un capítulo de miedo, quería algo similar en este.

ChaosGodInfinity: Nino tiene don como guardián, aunque le falta mucho trecho por seguir, y… Brid, maandaron a volar a Félix de un golpe, ve y cázalos hija mia.

Hinaru16241: Gracias por el review me alegro que te haya gustado XD


	10. Gracias Paris

**Hola a todos! Les pido una disculpa por la demora, aunque ya había dicho la vez pasada que no sabía si publicaría o no peeeero, me tomo mucho con este episodio debido a que tiene muchos detalles y por la razón de que… este es el capítulo final. Reflexiono cuando empecé esta gran aventura tiempo atrás, al principio fue como un desahogo por la segunda temporada, luego hice una tercera, y ahora que veo aun me parece increíble todo lo que ha pasado, la gran aventura, el que dos OC´s tomaran tanto protagonismo y favoritismo como los protagonistas, las grandes y pequeñas historias. Así que a todos les agradezco el apoyo, gracias por leer, gracias en donde quiera que estén y ahora siento que se me estruja un poco el corazón.**

 _Marinette: Gracias a todos por seguirnos en cada paso._

 _Adrien: Y por no abandonar a la autora que como ven está algo emocionada._

 **¡HEY!**

 _Claude: Cada aventura y en las que seguiremos por su preferencia, muchas gracias._

 _Juliet: Y aún quedan muchas historias donde nos seguiremos viendo._

 **Nada de spoilers.**

 _Bridgette: Gracias de corazón por estar en esta gran aventura._

 _Félix: Y por seguir aun cuando a veces fuera un desastre la escritora._

 **Te estoy oyendo gato ingrato.**

 _Allan: Pero esto no es el adiós._

 _Allegra: Sino un hasta pronto._

 _Jean Claude: Seguiremos en grandes aventuras._

 _Sam: Y cada vez que vuelvan a leer sepan que fue un gran honor._

 _Nino: Y sin nada más qué decir…_

 **Hey, esa es mi frase. *suspiro* Como sea… Una, dos… CO…**

 _Kwamis y portadores: ¡GRACIAS Y COMENZAMOOOOS!_

 **¡Me han robado la frase! DX**

…

Especial 10.

Gracias Paris.

Una mañana normal en Paris, un sábado para disfrutar y para los alumnos de la escuela una oportunidad para dormir tarde. Y una de las que estaban disfrutando no levantarse temprano era Chloe Bourgeois, con las cortinas cerradas impidiendo que su sueño se viera afectado por los rayos del sol, ella suspiró en sueños con una sonrisa.

-Nath, mi tomate… bésame…

-Chloe… Chloe…- una vocecita chillona comienza a molestarla entre sueños.- Por favor, despierta.- Chloe se removió y la pequeña criatura suspiró.

-O sea, ya dudo en este plan.- dijo otra voz acompañada de otras.

-Breezy, solo ten paciencia.

-Ja, esta duerme como un tronco.

-Qué fraude, no hay dulces.

-¿Seguros que no podemos irnos con alguien más?- Chloe se remueve más en sus sabanas y se tapa más arriba ignorando esas extraña voces que interrumpen sus dulces sueños hasta que la primera voz harta grita en su oído.

-¡CHLOE DESPIERTA!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- Chloe se sentó repentinamente en su cama golpeando algo con la frente que salió volando hacia su tocador, justo en su maquillaje y la pequeña criatura empezó a toser.- Auch, ¿pero quién se atreve a perturbar mi sueño?- escuchó la tosecita y se levantó de su cama para ver a Tikki en su polvera y sacudirse el polvo.- Oye, ¡tú eres la kwami de Ladybug!- chilló Chloe emocionada. Tikki asintió y voló para verla de frente.

-Un gusto volver a verte Chloe.

-¡Me ha hablado la kwami de Ladybug!- chilló emocionada.- ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso Ladybug desea reunirse conmigo? ¿Te mando para decirme algo?

-Me gustaría decirlo pero… necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?- entonces se dio cuenta que los kwamis estaban allí, Tikki voló con sus compañeros, los dos Plagg, Sain, Breezy, Peek, Nooroo, Mimme, Harmoony, Mirra, Jizz e incluso otra Tikki con mancha en forma de trébol. Mimme y Sain tenían cargando una pequeña bolsa roja con cordón dorado.

-Por favor, necesitamos tu ayuda Chloe. Es que Ladybug y los otros han…

-¿Cómo que desaparecido?- preguntó Kim mientras la mayoría de la clase estaban reunidos en el cuarto de Chloe, el único lugar en que podrían estar en privado.

-Eso es imposible.- dijo Alyx un tanto incrédula.- Son los héroes de Paris, imposible que hayan desaparecido.- Chloe suspira intentando guardar algo de paciencia.

-Pues es cierto, me lo han dicho sus kwamis. Y deja de ver mis cosas Lila, ¿quién te invitó?- se quejó Chloe y Alyx responde.

-Yo la invité, es mi amiga.- respondió Alyx rodeando de los hombros a Lila que se rió a lo bajo.

-Además Chloe, no hay nada que te pueda envidiar, ¿crema antiarrugas?

-¡Es para los rayos UV!- Plagg se aclaró la garganta volando sobre los demás que estaban en el centro del grupo.

-Siento interrumpir pero volviendo a un tema de veras importante, ¿no tendrán algún queso?

-¡Yo lo mato!- gritó Sain con la cola esponjada por el enfado.- ¡Estamos en una situación delicada y este mequetrefe piensa en comida!- Breezy pone su manita sobre su boca.

-Ternura, relájate, yo puedo solucionar esto.- aprovechando la distracción de Plagg, Breezy le tomó de la cola y lo jaló hacia ella.- Escúchame gato, si no te comportas como es debido acuérdate que soy capaz de dejarte rasurado o rosado de la cola a golpes si me lo propongo, ¿capicci?- Plagg tragó duro y asintió. Mimme se ríe a lo bajo y susurra a Harmoony.

-Me dan ganas de dejarla con nuestro Plagg.- los kwamis parecían empezar a discutir cuando Rose se levanta de la silla en que estaba.

-¡Silencio! ¡Es que esto es grave! ¡¿Dónde están los héroes?!- todos se quedan en silencio y Juleka pone su mano en el hombro de su amiga para que se vuelva a sentar. Sain suspira más tranquilo.

-Eso es lo que quisiéramos saber.- detrás de él Jizz junto con Mirra soltaron un pedazo de papel enrollado.

-Tikki encontró esto con su portadora, es la única pista que tenemos.- dijo la kwami de Sparrow y Max lo tomó.

-"Si quieren ver a los héroes de Paris nuevamente ya saben lo que quiero. No intenten llamar a la policía o ellos pagarán el precio". Es todo lo que dice.

-¿Quién haría algo así?- preguntó Ivan con el ceño fruncido. De repente el celular de todos suena a la vez y ven que cada uno tenía una video llamada. Chloe es quien presiona el video para reproducirlo y en la pantalla se muestra una sombra con voz un tanto grave.

 ** _-Hola queridos jóvenes, ustedes no saben quién soy yo y es mejor así, pero les daré un aviso. No se metan en esto. Esas pequeñas criaturitas tienen algo que yo quiero, y si no me lo dan sus grandes héroes no volverán a ver la luz del día._**

 ** _-Malvado, suéltanos.- se escuchó en el fondo la voz de Vulpine._**

 ** _-Eres un ser despiadado.- se quejó Chat Noir, sus voces se escuchaban pero ellos no se veían._**

 ** _-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!- le gritó Ladybug y el villano se rió._**

 ** _-Ya lo saben. Entréguenme lo que quiero a la 1:30 en punto bajo el Pont des Arts. Intenten algo y no volverán a ver a sus héroes_**

Termina el video para confusión de todos. Y quien rompe el silencio es Juleka.

-Wow… genial.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Lila a los kwamis.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de ustedes?- preguntó esta vez Mylene.

-Los… miraculous.- dijo Harmoony agachando su cabecita, Nooro y Peek abren la bolsa que antes traían y dentro estaban los miraculous. Mimme de inmediato se adelanta.

-Cuando nos dimos cuenta que nuestros portadores desaparecieron pudimos encontrar los miraculous, seguros de que ellos de alguna forma se los quitaron para salvaguardarlos y que nosotros pudiésemos ayudarles.- el Plagg de Félix ahora es quien toma la palabra.

-Pero no podemos hacer nada sin un portador. Y allí es donde entran ustedes.

-¿Nosotros?- Sabrina preguntó de inmediato y la Tikki de lunar de trébol asiente volando.

-¡Exacto! Nuestros portadores siempre tienen planes de contingencia en caso de problemas, y como medida precautoria en situaciones como esta, ellos nos pidieron designar portadores temporales en caso de que ellos no estuviesen aquí.

-¿Cómo que portadores temporales?- preguntó Nathaniel y en ese momento la puerta del cuarto de Chloe se abre mostrando a una agitada Alya y todos como auto reflejo se habían movido para cubrir a los kwamis.

-Vi-Vine tan rápido como pude. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cuál es la emergencia? ¿Y quién hizo este video de broma?- Chloe lanza un bufido.

-Para ser alguien que va para reportera eres lenta en algunas cosas.- minutos después la cara de Alya era un poema, sus ojos estaban grandemente abiertos y su boca no podía cerrarse al ver a los kwamis.

-¿Esto no es broma? ¡¿Va en serio?!- parecía que a Alya le daría un ataque.

-¿Te crees que alguien bromearía con esto?- dijo Alyx mirando de forma aburrida a Alya y la morena al fin espabiló viendo a cada uno de los kwamis.

-No me lo puedo creer.

-Alya, ¿no viste a Marinette de camino para acá?- preguntó Rose y la morena se puso algo nerviosa.

-Amm, lo que pasa es que… Marinette no está en la ciudad, su… abuela vino de visita y la sacó de paseo.

-También faltan Adrien, Nino, Claude y Juliet.- dijo Max y Alya intentó no verse tan nerviosa.

-¡Bueno! Es que Adrien se fue a una sesión de fotos también fuera, Nino se fue a una… tocada también fuera; y Claude y Juliet se fueron a una campaña para ayudar a los animales… fuera.

-Menudo día para estar ocupados.- dijo Kim y Alya se aclaró la garganta.

-En cualquier caso, debemos ayudar a estos… kwamis a encontrar a Ladybug y a los demás héroes.- la Tikki de Marinette voló alrededor de todos.

-¡Y es por eso que les pedimos ayuda!- dijo con una sonrisa.- Aunque esto será solo por esta especial ocasión, todos ustedes serán los héroes temporales de Paris por un día.- el Plagg de Adrien se pone frente a Tikki tapándola.

-Tal vez horas, quien sabe cuánto se tarde esto.

-¿Héroes temporales?- Mylene no cabía de su asombro y todos sonrieron hablando de ello hasta que Lila interviene.

-Alto, creo que esto es algo irresponsable, podríamos llamar al padre de Sabrina o al alcalde para poder explicarles la situación.- todo el ánimo se desinfló como un globo y Chloe mira a Lila molesta.

-¡Tenías que decirlo!- Alya suelta un bufido.

-Aunque odie admitirlo Lila tiene razón. Sabrina, habla con tu papá y tú también Chloe.- ambas chicas lo hicieron, Chloe no se veía tan contenta de hacerlo, pero mientras Sabrina hablaba con su padre este le colgó y ella miró a los presentes.

-Mi padre cree que esto es una broma, no me creyó.- en cambio Chloe parecía tener el mismo y rápido resultado.

-Oh, no. Bueno papá no te preocupes y perdona por molestarte por una "broma", ya veremos qué hacer… Ciao.- colgó.- Papá tampoco me creyó. ¡Yo elijo Ladybug!

-¡Yo quiero ser Queen Bee!- gritó Mylene y los demás empezaron a ver qué miraculous le tocarían, todos excepto Alya que negó con la cabeza ante la delicada situación y Lila parecía querer escapar.

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó Harmoony con su gran voz callando a los presentes que miraron a los kwamis y Mirra es la primera en avanzar.

-Lamento decir que esto no va a funcionar así. Ustedes no pueden elegir.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Rose y Nooroo respondió.

-Cada portador es escogido de acuerdo a sus actitudes y su corazón, en su caso, por ser algo único vamos nosotros a escoger quién va a tener cada miraculous.- todos se miraron unos a otros y los kwamis volaron alrededor de cada uno de los presentes. La Tikki de Marinette vio con buenos ojos a Alya.

-Yo me quedo contigo.- Alya tuvo que ahogar un grito de alegría. A un lado Jizz voló alrededor de Kim casi mareándolo detenerse frente a él.

-Yo me quedo contigo. Serás mi velocista.

-¡Genial!- el Plagg de Félix se ríe estando este con Alyx a un lado de Kim.

-Postdata, muerde si no le das un dulce cada hora.- Jizz mostró su mejor sonrisa y Kim ahora miró al kwami con cierta desconfianza para risa de Alyx.

-Creo que ese chiquito me encanta para ti.- Harmoony examinaba a Rose.

-¿Alguna vez has tocado la flauta?

-Bueno, cuando iba en el jardín de infancia era muy buena con la flauta.

-Creo que puede funcionar.- Nooroo miró a Juleka con una sonrisa.

-¿Señorita? ¿Me permitiría?- Juleka sonríe.

-Genial, me gustan las mariposas.- Mimme y Mirra estaban sobre Ivan y Mylene, Mimme sonríe al haber encontrado a su artista.

-Chica, veo en ti pasión y amor al arte, tú y yo nos llevaremos bien.- Mirra se acerca a Ivan y se posa en su hombro emitiendo un suave canto de pajaro.

-Puedo ver en tus ojos un buen corazón. Creo que tú y yo haremos una buena pareja.- Max vio a Peek que le sonreía ampliamente.

-¡Encontré a mi pavo real!

-¿En serio? No creo ser de… ese tipo.

-Estoy viendo un alma que desea ¡volaaaaar!- la kwami giró varias veces hasta detenerse.- Así que eres perfecto.- Sabrina estaba riendo al mimar al Plagg de Adrien que se dejaba rascar la barriga.

-Aww, eres tan adorable. Siempre quise un gato.

-Definitivo, pediré una mujer como próxima portadora…- en cambio Chloe no parecía tan contenta al ver a la abeja.

-¿Y por qué yo no puedo ser Ladybug?

-Pues seamos sinceras querida, el rojo con puntos negros no te queda, pero si te sirve de consuelo las Queen Bee somos unas reinas en toda la extensión de la palabra y como dato adicional soy pareja del zorrito lindo de por allá.- dijo señalando a donde Nathaniel estaba con Sain, Chloe solo tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de juntar sus manos encantada.

-Oh, bueno, en ese caso soy la reina que buscas.- en cambio Nathaniel parecía un tanto dudoso al ver al kwami del zorro.

-N-No sé si soy el indicado.- dijo Nathaniel pero Sain sonrió.

-Créeme, lo eres, hay algo en ti que me dice que bajo esa actitud tímida hay un zorro astuto deseando salir.

-N-No lo creo.

-Vamos chico, entre zorros nos conocemos las colas.- le sonrió mostrando sus colmillitos. Y por último Lila miró a la kwami roja con el lunar en forma de trébol en la frente y sintió algo parecido al pavor.

-Olvídalo, no lo haré.

-Pero tienes que ser tú, puedo sentir tus sentimientos.

-¡Me niego! Solo me escoges porque ya no hay nadie en esta habitación.

-Eso no es cierto, puedo sentir dentro de ti un corazón noble pero que tiene miedo.

-¿En serio?- dijo Alya que se llevó una mirada reprobatoria de la Tikki de su amiga.

-Propongo que llamen a Marinette, estoy segura que ella calzaría mejor contigo.

-Lila…

-¡No lo haré y es mi última palabra!- Tikki suspiró pero le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Está bien, no te voy a obligar.

-Lila…- Alyx intentó decir algo pero Lila le dio la espalda. En cambio Alya la ignoró, no podía creer que Lila en serio llamara la atención para ser la segunda Ladybug.

-Muy bien chicos, tenemos media hora para ir al punto de reunión y vamos a demostrarle a ese tipo que nadie se mete con los Héroes de Paris.

-¿Y tendremos los mismos poderes y habilidades?- preguntó Max y Peek asintió.

-Por supuesto, viene incluidos en el paquete.

-¿Y también los mismos trajes?- preguntó esta vez Chloe y Plagg habló antes que su compañera abeja.

-No realmente, los miraculous al crear el traje actúan como un catalista de acuerdo a la personalidad del portador y se acopla a la época actual. O sea que si pensabas en ponerle accesorios extras lástima, tú no decides.- Alya dio un aplauso para llamar la atención de todos con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, ¡hora de ser héroes!

-/¡SI!/- gritaron todos menos Lila, tomaron del bolso que antes cargaban los kwamis los miraculous y después de decir las palabras mágicas al mismo tiempo en segundos Lila estaba sola en esa habitación, la piel canela suspiró e iba a irse cuando nota que la misma Tikki estaba allí.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Yo solo podría estorbarles. Y me gusta estar contigo, tienes ese no sé qué que cae bien a la gente.

-Se nota que no me conoces.

-Tal vez en realidad es que no te conoces del todo y no sabes de lo que eres capaz de hacer.- Lila miró a la kwami entre una expresión incrédula y molesta.

Si en la vida les hubiesen descrito que se sentía ser súper héroes las palabras no serían suficientes para describir esa sensación. Alya enredó el yoyo en una saliente y la chica grito eufórica al balancearse hacia una azotea donde casi tropieza al caer y el yoyo por poco se le va de las manos; Chloe como Queen Bee parecía estar más en su medio, dando piruetas y en un salto hacia atrás cayendo a lado de Alya que bufó rodando los ojos ante lo presumida que era, el traje de ambas era diferente al de los héroes siendo el de Ladybug con lo que en los brazos parecían guantes negros y largos un palmo por encima del codo y botas igualmente negras por debajo de la rodilla; y Queen Bee tenía más rayas que su antecesora concentrándose en el pecho y no tenía el gorro de su antecesora, cosa que Chloe agradecía.

-Creo que necesitas más práctica con el yoyo. Yo hubiese podido fácilmente.

-¡Ja! Ni tú te la crees.- ambas se vieron mal hasta que alguien aterriza frente a ellas casi como un animal, Nathaniel se enderezó rascando su cabeza.

-No creo que esto vaya conmigo.- dijo ante el traje naranja donde encima el traje parecía darle una ilusión de tener un bolero rojo dejando una parte de piel expuesta del cuello entre ese pequeño espacio y lo demás de color naranja a excepción de sus manos donde en vez de los brazaletes de Vulpine tenía garras como guantes blancos y botas cortas negras además de que en su cuello había una especie de gargantilla con picos que lo hacía sentir como si tuviera un collar para perros y lo más notable eran las orejas y la gran cola esponjosa. Chloe no dudó en írsele encima.

-¡Pero qué dices! ¡Te ves adorable! Creo que te mandaré a hacer uno igualito.- Nathaniel se sonrojó bajando un poco sus nuevas orejas de zorro.

Abajo de ellos un rayo azul en zigzag captó su atención, Kim estaba disfrutando al máximo la sensación de velocidad y control, su traje era casi idéntico al de Mercury, ese azul brillante con botas y azul oscuro y su cabello blanco. Siguió su vertiginosa carrera hasta que ve algo que lo hace detenerse.

-Vaya, veo una linda gatita. ¿Estás vacunada?- en un callejón unos resplandecientes ojos verdes aparecen y Alyx sale de las sombras en un movimiento elegante sacudiéndose la cabeza. Su traje era tan diferente al de Black Cat, el cuello era amplio, casi hasta los hombros y rodeado por algo parecido a pelaje blanco que rodeaba el final de sus guantes cortos, no tenía cierre pero en su cuello había un collar negro con cascabel y sus botas estaban por debajo de las rodillas con un discreto tacón alto, y hasta su cabello también era diferente a lo usual las puntas estaban hacia abajo como si se hubiese alaciado pero seguía dando ese aire rebelde que se le caracterizaba. En un movimiento rápido las garras de Alix estaban cerca del rostro de Kim notando las almohadillas de pata de gato en su mano.

-¿En serio quieres averiguarlo?- se distrajeron un momento ante una mariposa blanca y encima del edificio de al lado. Juleka tomó con delicadeza la mariposa. La joven vestía con una blusa de manga larga lila y unos pequeños guantes negros que apenas cubrían su palma y dorso y que estaba unida la tela por el dedo medio, una falda larga y lisa color púrpura con un corte trasversal que dejaba ver unos botines negros de tacón alto con un adorno en forma del miraculous color purpura y unas medias lilas, su cabello estaba atado a una coleta alta dejando solo un mechón cubriendo parte de su rostro.

-Bien.

-¡Eso es precioso!- gritó Rose emocionada. Su traje amarillo tenia las líneas correspondientes a un pentagrama que se veía en cualquier hoja con notas musicales en el pecho, formando una onda que desaparecía en un costado, de botines negros con una nota musical colgando en el cierre de éstos, tacón mediano y un grueso cinturón negro que terminaba atándose en un nudo a un costado dejando el resto de la tela colgar.

A lado de ellas un grito de júbilo se escuchó apareciendo Le Paon, o una versión más pequeña de él, con una chaqueta azul en vez de la larga gabardina, pantalones oscuros, botas negras de cintas, guantes azul oscuro, camisa blanca, un pañuelo en el cuello que parecía una pluma de pavo real, el abanico atado a su espalda, sin sombrero, y gafas eran googles de orilla plateada y cristales azules.

-¡Esto es genial!- gritó saltando y sin querer chocó con Sabrina que había aterrizado primero.

La chica tenía un traje similar a Chat Noir, solo que un el cascabel tenía un bonito moño rojo con el cascabel como broche de una capa corta con capucha, botas medianas, un moño rojo al final de la cola, las gafas eran googles de orilla negra con cristal verde.

-L-Lo siento, no te vi.- en respuesta Sabrina gruñó como un gato casi dispuesta a desplumar al pájaro… y lo hizo, Juleka y Rose desviaron la vista al escuchar a Max gritar entre siseos de gato.

Mylenne en cambio se divertía saltando las azoteas con resortes invisibles en los pies con Ivan cuyo traje de Sparrow solo tenía de diferencia que este no tenía una capucha, en cambio el traje de ella era diferente al habitual, parecía que tuviese una gabardina blanca ceñida desde el cuello hasta su estómago donde se abría dejando ver el traje azul debajo, guantes color azul con una gruesa orilla en la muñeca al igual que los botines pero estos eran color blanco contratando con lo demás, su típico pañuelo había desaparecido dejando su cabello suelto y sujeto con un par de horquillas azules a los costados.

Algunas personas habían captado a los nuevos héroes pero ninguno los había visto con claridad. Alya tuvo que llamar la atención de todos.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Reúnanse todos!- todos obedecieron estando en la misma azotea, aunque Max se alejó de Sabrina y se acomodó el traje maltrecho.- Chicos, este día se nos ha dado una oportunidad única. La oportunidad de convertirnos en nuestros héroes y también de salvar a los grandes héroes de Paris. Y vamos a patear el trasero de quien se ha atrevido a ese villano. ¿Están conmigo?

-/¡SÍ!/- gritaron todos.

-¡Bien! Pues tengo un plan.

-Espera un poco.- interrumpió Chloe.- ¿Quién te puso a ti como la jefa?

-Obvio, es porque soy Ladybug.

-¿Disculpa? Pero el traje no te hace la líder.

-Eso es cierto.- apoyó Sabrina y Nathaniel suspiró.

-Le doy la razón. Podríamos hablar y hacer un plan todos juntos.

-Tu solo la defendes porque es tu novia.- espetó Kim.- Pero si hablamos de líderes creo que soy el más indicado.

-Como no.- se burló Ivan y de allí todo el mundo se puso a discutir, pero no fue hasta que Rose vio la hora en un reloj que estaba en un edificio que intentó llamar la atención de todos.

-Chicos... Chicos ya casi... Por favor deténganse.- pero al ver que nadie le haría caso la rubia explotó.- ¡CIERREN LA BOCA!- todos se quedaron callados y con los ojos abiertos al ver que Rose había perdido la calma, en serio se parecía un poco a la kwami.- ¡Ya casi es hora y siguen discutiendo tonterías!- Alya se dio cuenta que era cierto.

-Rayos, es cierto. ¡Todos! ¡Vamos al Pont de Arts!

-Vamos pero no porque nos lo digas.- se quejó Chloe y Alya gruñó a lo bajo.

Todos corrieron hacia el puente, aquello parecía una carrera, carrera que ganó Kim y celebró su victoria cuando llegaron.

-¡En sus caras!- Max negó con la cabeza.

-Debiste haber esperado a todos.

-No es mi culpa que todos sean tan lentos.- todos avanzaron evitando que algún peatón por arriba les viera, aunque pareciera que no había nadie. El puente de las artes era un lugar popular tanto para los parisinos como para los turistas, otorgaba una hermosa vista de loss alrededores y de la Torre Eiffel, y por debajo una extensa sombra para resguardarse o en este caso permanecer oculto.

-Aquí no hay nadie.- se quejó Alyx y de repente Sabrina dio un respingo cuando algo pasó detrás de ella.

-Algo me ha golpeado la cola.

-¿En serio puedes sentir tu cola?- preguntó Kim ganándose una mirada furibunda de la chica y Kim se ocultó detrás de Max que se ocultó detrás de Ivan asustado, y en poco Mylene siente que alguien pasa detrás suyo.

-¡Ah! ¡Algo me ha rozado!- pronto todos ven que algo pasaba alrededor de ellos, desapareciendo y apareciendo como si de un fantasma se tratase, todos retrocedieron hasta quedar espalda con espalda en un círculo. Una risa hueca y grave se escucha alrededor de ellos poniéndolos nerviosos, para sorpresa de todos una figura vestida completamente de negro aparece de cabeza, como si de un murciélago se tratara sujeto de la parte de abajo del puente, seguro un varón, más alto que Kim, cayó al suelo de pie frente a ellos, tenía una enorme capucha y una especie de cubre boca cubría du rostro, era como una especie de ninja pero con un redondo escudo tan negro como su vestimenta en su brazo derecho.

-Veo que han traído los miraculous, aunque no de la forma que hubiese deseado.- esa voz era electrónica y grave, pero producía cierto escalofrío en los presentes, aun así Alya y Chloe dieron un paso al frente al mismo tiempo.

-/¡Libera a los héroes, villano!/- ambas se miraron mal al decir la misma frase y el villano se rió a lo bajo.

-Lo haré cuando me entreguen los miraculous.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que cumplirás?- preguntó Max y Kim dio un paso al frente.

-Yo no confió en ti. Así que nos dirás donde están por las buenas o por las malas.- en posición Kim generó algo de estática y fue contra él, este no se movió y antes de tocarlo Kim fue atrapado, el sujeto le tomó de la muñeca como si nada y resopló quedamente como si estuviese decepcionado.

-Patético.- su pie hizo una barrida contra Kim que giró en el aire y cayó de espaldas al suelo.- Para ustedes, será a las malas.- declaró pisando más fuerte haciendo que Kim se quejara y Alyx reaccionó primero que todos.

-¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima!- fue contra él y tras de ella todos los demás.

Lejos de ahí, Lila caminaba de regreso a su casa por el parque con una pasajera en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Lila se detuvo y con el dedo índice y pulgar acarició el puente de la nariz cerrando sus ojojs.

-Deberías dejarme.

-Ya te dije que no quiero, me caes bien.- Lila se detiene y lanza un suspiro al cielo.

-Mira, ya te dije que yo no sirvo para ese tipo de cosas heroicas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Solo lo sé.- miró a la kwami intentando no molestarse.

-O eso quieres creer. Se nota que eres de las que no soportan las injusticias.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Se nota en tus ojos.- Lila suelta un gemido lastimero y se sienta en una banca para con una mano sujetar su cabeza como si estuviese cerca de una migraña.

-No sé qué hacer para convencerte.

-No puedes hasta que te convenzas a ti misma, y eso sería mentira.

-Soy una mentirosa experta.- Tikki se rió cubriendo su boca con sus manitas.

-Tal vez antes, ahora ya no.

-¡Yo no sirvo para ser Ladybug! Es imposible que pueda lanzarme para pelear contra súper villanos. No tengo el valor.

-No se trata de valor.- la voz de Tikki había adoptado un matiz serio y por ello Lila la miró dándose cuenta que la kwami la miraba fijamente.- Se trata de hacer lo correcto. Y te equivocas, hasta Ladybug ha llegado a tener miedo, pero ella pelea porque hay algo que siempre la impulsa adelante.

-¿Qué?

-Su familia, sus amigos, la ciudad que ama. No se trata de ser o no valiente, sino hacer lo correcto. Y si tienes dudas solo escucha lo que tu corazón dice, no tu cabeza.

-Pero yo...

-Lila, ¿qué te dice tu corazón?- la italiana apretó los labios, mirando a todos a algún punto del parque, la gente pasar, los niños jugar, ¿qué debía ver?

Alyx en verdad parecía una felina atacando con sus garras pero el misterioso hombre de negro la tomó de la muñeca y la lanzó encima de Nathaniel que cayó con ella al suelo. Max a un costado abrió el abanico y lo movió pero no esperó que el vendaval se llevara a Juleka y a Rose que estaban a punto de atacar tirándolas al agua.

-¡Lo siento!- Sabrina a diferencia de Alyx atacaba con el bastón, el tipo tomó la capucha de la felina y cubrió su rostro para luego alargar su bastón y elevarla con este, luego golpeó a Max para después patear el bastón haciendo a Sabrina caer justo cuando Rose y Juleka salían del agua tirándolas otra ve ahora con compañía. El tipo se rió pero se puso a la defensiva para recibir a Chloe y Alya que atacaron a la vez, sus movimientos eran parecidos pero este pudo esquivarlas y después con su escudo cubrir unos dardos que llegaron de detrás de ellas por parte de Ivan y que desvió a ellas que fueron paralizadas cayendo al suelo y luego lanzar su escudo contra él que dio justo en el blanco cayendo sobre Mylene que intentó sostenerlo pero no fue posible.

Los habían derrotado sin esfuerzo.

Todos intentaron levantarse. Ayudándose entre sí. El villano se rió a lo bajo tomando su escudo de vuelta.

-Dan lastima, ¿en serio creyeron que podrían ser los grandes héroes de esta ciudad? Son patéticos, simples novatos que intentaron jugar un momento. Pero esto se acabó. No merecen esos miraculous.- se acercó a donde Alya seguía en el suelo a lado de Chloe, la morena vio cómo se agachaba y sus dedos rozaban su mejilla para quitarle el primer pendiente. Pero un yoyo le detuvo.

-No haría eso si fuera tú, ella tiene un pésimo genio, te lo digo por experiencia.- su traje tenía clara diferencias con el de Ladybug, la tela del estómago era color negro dando la ilusión de usar un top, también donde la palma de la mano contando los dedos a excepción del dorso y por debajo del brazo hasta la axila, tenía un broche en forma de yoyo en cada uno de sus mechones y un cinturón negro con hebilla redonda y dorada donde ponía su yoyo. Lila jaló al villano al agua pero este puso su escudo bajo sus pies cayendo sobre este y flotando en el agua para sorpresa de todos. Liila cayó y se acercó a Alya y Chloe. - ¿Están bien?- ayudó a Alya mientras Nathaniel ayudaba a Chloe.

-Sí. Estamos bien.- contestó la morena sintiendo que la parálisis pasaba. El villano solo bufó.

-Se me había olvidado que faltaba una, pero no importa. Uno no hace la diferencia. Pude acabar fácilmente con todos, volveré a hacerlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- Lila le devolvió una mirada llena de coraje.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, pero no te dejaremos.

-¿Viniste para hacerte el papel de líder?- preguntó con desdén Chloe y Lila negó.

-No. ¿No lo ven? Esto no se trata de ser líder o de presumir o de cumplir con un anhelo, esto se trata de un trabajo en equipo, apoyarnos unos a otros para un bien común.- miró al vilano con furia.- Salvar a quienes nos importan y no dejar que tipos como este se salga con la suya.- todos miraron sorprendidos a Lila.- Y voy a pelear, porque si perdemos los miraculous probablemente será el fin de todo.

-Solo dices ridiculeces. Todos ustedes van a salir volando de aquí.- espetó el villano y Lila negó con la cabeza.

-El único que saldrá volando de aquí eres tú. Y vamos a encargarnos de eso.

-Pruébenlo.- con un movimiento rápido digno de un vaquero, un chorro de agua casi impacta a Lila que giró el yoyo, ahora este parecía jugar con ella disparando proyectiles de agua del río haciéndola retroceder y perdiendo un poco el ritmo del yoyo. Dos disparos iban a dar a Lila pero otro yoyo girando se interpuso y Alya se puso a lado de Lila.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar a nuestra amiga.- Lila se dio cuenta que por primera vez todos estaban de su parte.

-Adelante.- les retó en tono burlón.- Intenten detenerme héroes de imitación.- lanzó más proyectiles y Alya y Lila hicieron girar sus yoyos.

-Hay que cambiar este juego de nivel.- dijo Lila y todos entendiendo a su compañera subiendo al puente donde no podían tocares los proyectiles.

-Qué bueno que no haya nadie por aquí.- dijo Mylene aliviada de que ningún civil estaba por el lugar, pero su alivio dura poco al ver al villano saltar y lanzar su escudo hacia ella. Ivan logra desviarlo lanzando un par de dardos y protegiendo a su novia. El escudo regresa con su dueño y todos adoptaron una pose defensiva.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Sabrina y Lila respondió.

-Apóyense. No deje que nos separe.- todos asintieron y el villano lanzó de nuevo su escudo, que pasó a milímetros de Alya y Lila que se movieron se separaron sin apartar la vista de su enemigo y correr contra él.

Ambas lanzaron sus yoyos a la vez que fueron esquivados así como ellas, pero al dar un paso el villano nota que su pie había quedado pegado por una sustancia dorada. Se agachó cuando las garras de Alyx casi le pasan encima, robándole su bastón y extendiéndolo para zafarse de ese aprieto pegajoso y subiendo al cielo pero por debajo Sabrina le golpeó con el otro bastón como venganza haciendo que este tuviese que bajar en una pelea contra ella con la misma arma, una pelea algo reñida pero que al recuperar su escudo fue más fácil hasta que en una pose felina, Sabrina se agachó y el escudo de Nathaniel le golpea con fuerza dándole un segundo para recuperarse, segundo que Max no le dio al abrir el abanico y agitarlo con fuerza y elevándolo tan alto que apenas y podía verse. En el aire el sujeto recobró la compostura pero de la nada algo comenzó a golpearlo, algo con un sonido agudo, siendo Rose que parada desde arriba de un faro tocaba, o mejor dicho, soplaba a la flauta, obteniendo notas algo estridentes pero que cumplían con su cometido; Ivan lanzó sus dardos pero el tipo los cubrió con su escudo impidiendo una posible parálisis, por lo que no vio detrás de él al grupo de mariposas blancas hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El golpe fue fuerte. Mylene desde el suelo lo vio bajar hacia ella y con un movimiento casual movió sus manos, giró su muñeca mientras sostenía algo como en una pared imaginaria, dio unos pasos al frente y cerró la puerta por la que había entrado para que tres segundos después el malvado sujeto chocara contra la puerta quedando como un insecto aplastado y luego cayera al suelo. Mylene abrió la puerta y se apartó al tiempo que su enemigo se levantaba, pero no por miedo, sino porque Kim ya corría detrás con un golpe directo que lo dejó tirado en suelo boca abajo.

-¡Eso fue por lo de hace rato!- celebró Kim feliz de haberle devuelto la humillación.

-¿Ganamos?- preguntó Mylene y Alya se acercó y se agachó para moverlo un poco.

-Ganamos.- declaró con una sonrisa que hizo que todos gritaran de alegría. Chloe se acercó y se agachó a lado de Alya.

-Vamos a quitarle la máscara y a entregarlo a las autoridades.- la rubia tomó el gorro de la capucha. Pero una fuerte mano la detiene. El villano la empuja contra Alya y se levanta de un salto hacia atrás, en el aire suelta bombas de humo que deja a todos ciegos e indefensos, siendo golpeados y tirados al suelo por en tiempo record.

Chloe se recuperó primero e intentó darle entre el humo, pero al no ver nada, Chloe es atacada y lanzada fuera del puente.

-¡Chloe!- Nathaniel corrió y la tomó con un brazo para con la otra mano sujetarse del puente con sus garras, deslizándose un par de metros hasta detenerse. Nathaniel suspiró aliviado.- ¿Estás bien?- Chloe le respondió con un abrazo.

-Mi héroe...

La cortina de humo desaparece, el extraño de negro estaba como si nada mientras que todos estaban intentando levantarse. Rió cruelmente.

-No pueden verse más patéticos. Esos trucos no servirán contra mí. Me doy cuenta que los supuestos grandes héroes se equivocaron si creyeron que protegerían sus miraculous y esta patética ciudad. No valen nada.

-Te equivocas.- para sorpresa de todos fue Juleka la que habló.- Ellos y sus kwamis confiaron en nosotros.

-¡Eso es cierto!- le apoyó Sabrina que con Ivan ayudaban a Chloe y Nathaniel a subir.

-¡Y no hables así de Paris!- le espetó Rose y Mylene asintió.

-Es nuestra ciudad y el lugar que amamos.

-Nuestro hogar.- siseó Alyx.

-Y donde están nuestros seres amados.- le siguió Max. Y todos se tomaron de las manos. Alya y Lila fueron las ultimas en tomar sus manos.

-Así que si te metes con nuestra ciudad y con cualquiera de aquí te metes con nosotros.

-Y no cantes victoria, porque si los héroes de Paris no están, sus ciudadanos defenderán con uñas y dientes su amada ciudad.

-Y que te quepa en la cabeza que es una promesa.- declaró Chloe y todos se soltaron para adoptar una pose de ataque.

-Es hora de acabar con esto.- dijo Alya que miró a Lila, la piel canela entendió el mensaje y ambas lanzaron sus yoyos al aire.

-/¡Lucky Charm!/- en las manos de Alya cayó un ancla de medio metro y en las manos de Lila una larga manguera de hule que usaban en los hospitales.

-¿Un ancla y una manguera?- Lila no podía creer que tenían eso en mano, pero si Ladybug podía derrotar a los villanos con cualquier cosa, no importa lo ridículo que era, ellas podrían. Miraron a su alrededor, la Torre Eiffel, el ancla y manguera, las dos se miraron un segundo entendiendo a la perfección lo que debían hacer.

-Hora de terminar de patearte el trasero. ¡Rose!- la rubia miró confundida a Alya.- Necesitamos una pantalla.

-Oh, es cierto.- Rose de inmediato se adelantó al grupo.- ¡Gray Nuage!- la espesa neblina se formó confundiendo al villano pero dándoles una ventaja al salir todos de la niebla con dirección a Eiffel.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Chloe y Lila respondió.

-Vamos a darle una cucharada de su propia medicina…

El cúmulo de niebla pronto desapareció y el villano vio a lo lejos a los chicos que iban hacia la Torre Eiffel. Alya vio que este era rápido, no tardaría en darles alcance y al ver a Lila esta asintió. Todos subieron corriendo o trepando la Torre, el villano también saltó sin ver que abajo Rose, Sabrina, Kim y Mylene se quedaban esperando abajo. Al ir subiendo más llegaron al mirador, Max llegó a la cabina de control en donde cerró ascensores y puertas. Y al ver al sujeto de negro siguiéndoles salió de la cabina y extendió su abanico.

-¡Countre-courrant!- los fuertes vientos no tocaron al villano sino que sirvieron como un impulso hacia sus compañeros para seguir subiendo e Ivan se ocultó tras unas vigas antes de subir al segundo mirador donde todos se detuvieron y tomaron su posición. Cuando el enemigo llegó, Lila fue la primera en atacar en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, siendo lanzada en una llave pero lanzando su yoyo a una de las tantas vigas evitó tocar el suelo columpiándose de cabeza, Chloe fue la siguiente junto con Alya pero la morena retrocedió al esquivar un golpe y cuando Chloe fue sujeta del brazo, Nathaniel le tomó de la muñeca la mano con la que sujetaba a su novia y con una expresión salvaje lo golpeó haciéndole retroceder.

-¡No la toques con tus sucias manos! ¡Ilusoire Fire!- al ver que Lila y Alya venían por encima columpiadas por sus yoyos, lanzó su escudo que las atravesó en una nube de humo naranja para ver que debajo de él decenas de mariposas blancas lo rodeaban. Alyx y Juleka asintieron y Alyx se trepó a una viga.

-¡Cataclysm!- rodeó como pudo las vigas de arriba provocando que el techo sobre ellos se comenzara a desnivelar con algunas vigas. Ivan dese abajo lanzó los dardos a las esquinas de las vigas.

-¡Target! ¡Lock On!- dieron en el blanco y las vigas aunque no cayeron se cerraron alrededor de donde estaban. Alyx pasa a lado del villano dejándose caer de cabeza y girando hasta usar el bastón como hélice para bajar más lento.

-¡Honey Drop! ¡Expande!- Chloe lanza el beso y la burbuja ocupa gran espacio, golpeando el techo y las vigas a punto de caer.- ¡Explota!- el villano se agachó, solo para ver sorprendido como estaba rodeado, dándose cuenta que habían hecho una celda para él y los demás estaban fuera.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó furioso y Alya sonrió.

-Tu encerraste a nuestros héroes y nosotros te encerramos a ti. ¡Juleka!- la chica asintió y abajo Rose vio una mariposa blanca.

-¡Ahora chicas!

-¡Cataclysm!- Sabrina tocó la compuerta de agua y Mylene se acercó.

-¡Colossius!- escucharon desde arriba un gran estruendo y hasta sintieron el suelo temblar como si hubiese sido una explosión. Un gran chorro de agua se elevó como un geiser hasta ellos. En donde Alya y Lila tenían el ancla atada a las mangueras. Lila le dedicó una sonrisa burlona mientras sujetaban a sus compañeros.

-Ciao.- todos tomados de las manos se lanzaron al abismo y abajo Kim sonrió.

-A ver si esta vez no te paralizas. ¡Shock Wave!

La corriente subió por el agua, Alya se ancló en la estructura evitando caer y gracias a las mangueras de hule no se electrocutaron con el ataque de su amigo que en poco dejó de funcionar. Para sorpresa de los de arriba, aquella celda improvisada terminó por caer. Todos los demás ya estaban abajo y Juleka se soltó de la mano de Chloe cayendo en picada y siendo rodeada por mariposas. Abajo todos se asustaron al ver que la estructura iba a caer sobre ellos, se agacharon ante el inevitable impacto.

-¡Crysalim!- el escudo los protegió y las mariposas evitaron que la estructura cayera con todo su peso. Juleka cayó con suavidad gracias a sus mariposas y al quitar el escudo dejó con suavidad la celda donde tenían a su prisionero. Alya, Lila, Chloe y Nathaniel bajaron, todos vieron una figura oscura en el suelo pero...

-No me digas que...- Nathaniel no pudo completar la oración. Las mariposas de Juleka se adentraron a la celda en donde se movieron y tomaron la figura y lo que quedaba de su enemigo. Kim tomó el traje.

-¡Pero aquí no hay nadie!- Alyx metió la mano sacando un hule espuma.

-Hasta sus músculos son falsos.- Max tenía un zapato.

-Y ni siquiera era alto.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Chloe igual de confundida.

-¡Que han pasado!- todos miraron arriba y se sorprendieron al ver a Jade Shell sentado en una viga. El héroe de verde bajó y todos vieron su escudo era negro.- En serio son muy buenos, la vi cerca.- le quitó a su escudo parte de la cubierta adherida negra dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Todos parecían peces fuera del agua.

-E-Entonces tu...- Nathaniel habia intentado hablar pero Jade alzó la mano.

-Antes de decir algo falta una cosa por hacer. Chicas...- Jade miró a Alya y Lila, Alya comprendió lo que debían hacer y le dio un codazo a Lila.

-¿Lista?- las dos arrojaron al aire los objetos del Lucky Charm.

-/¡Miraculous Ladybug!/- todo volvió a como era antes, y Jade sonrió satisfecho.

-Muy bien, ahora...- mas no pudo decir nada cuando Chloe se pone a él con una expresión furiosa.

-¡¿Dónde tienes a Ladybug y los demás?! ¡Tienes a la cuenta de tres o te dejaré como un chícharo aplastado!

-¡Wow! Tranquila, todo se explicara pero antes...- golpea su escudo un par de veces y las transformaciones de todos terminan. Los kwamis suspiran cansados yendo donde Jade.- Y en un momento me reuniré con ustedes. Ya llegaron sus transportes.- todos al girar vieron que varias patrullas acababan de llegar.

Ninguno sabía que estaba pasando pero al llegar al Ayuntamiento fueron recibidos por el padre de Sabrina.

-Vengan conmigo, chicos.- todos lo siguieron con cierta aprehensión hasta llegar al gran despacho del alcalde, pero el alcalde no estaba solo, había otras personas, pero estos gafas, pañuelos, chaquetas y gorras como si deseasen ocultar algo de ellos.

-¡Han llegado al fin!- dijo entusiasmado el alcalde.

-¿Papá?- la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos, alrededor volvieron a ver a los kwamis recuperados después de que Jade se los llevara con él. Una chica con un abrigo grande oscuro, una corra y enormes gafas de sol da un paso al frente.

-Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de esta gran aventura.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Chloe y la chica sonrió.

-En un momento lo verán. Tikki, Transfórmame.- todos los demás dijeron algo parecido y tras los destellos los héroes de Paris se mostraban.

-¡Ladybug!- exclamó Mylene y luego fue Rose.

-¡Chat Noir!- todos los héroes se vieron y Lila salió del asombro.

-Pe-Pero no entiendo. Supuestamente ustedes fueron capturados por él y… ¿esto fue una treta?

-En un momento diremos todo.- dijo Kid Mime y Ladybug miró al alcalde.

-Estamos listos señor.

-Por supuesto Ladybug. Chicos, necesito esto despejado por favor, todo se explicará en breve.- todos se miraron entre sí pero asintieron, el equipo Quantic se retiró dejando a los Héroes de Paris allí con el alcalde que comenzó con una transmisión en vivo.- Ciudadanos de Paris, hoy, tengo a mi lado a los grandes héroes que han salvado a nuestra ciudad en incontables ocasiones. Y en estos momentos tomarán la palabra para darles un importante mensaje.- el alcalde se levantó y la cámara enfocó a los héroes.

-Gracias alcalde.-dijo Ladybug y miró directo a la cámara.- Hola a todos, obviamente todos nos conocen, y saben que hemos salvado a Paris de distintas amenazas.- Chat Noir intervino.

-Los akumas por si se lo preguntaban.- Ladybug intentó no rodar los ojos pero sí sonrió antes de proseguir.

-Para nosotros ha sido un gran honor el servir y proteger Paris. Pero así como todo inicia, también llega a su fin.- solo sus compañeros de clase miraron confundidos a los héroes, el alcalde y el capitán Raincomprix ya sabían a que venía aquello.- Y es por eso que con todo el dolor de nuestro corazón es que debemos decir adiós.- toda la gente que veía aquello se perturbó por la noticia.- Hemos hecho nuestro trabajo hace tiempo y por ello es que Paris ya no nos necesita.- Chat Noir fue el siguiente en hablar.

-Paris es una gran ciudad, y estamos honrados de haberla protegido contra akumas y uno que otro maleante. Pero nuestro tiempo ahora es contado. Pero no nos vamos sin antes decir que no les dejamos sin dejar algo de nosotros con ustedes. Y es que todos ustedes, Paris, nos demostraron que hay un héroe en cada uno de ustedes.- esta vez Vulpine habló.

-En los momentos más difíciles estuvieron con nosotros, su fuerza y esperanza nos acompañaron en todo el camino. Y con gran gusto pudimos ver que no solo pudimos proteger a nuestra amada ciudad, sino que además pudimos presenciar y ser parte de un cambio más importante. Y es en cada uno de ustedes.- Queen Bee tomó la palabra.

-Cada buena acción, cada gesto amable. Tanta gente es indiferente a quien está alrededor, pero nos ha alegrado ver que la gente ha cambiado y dejado esa indiferencia para tender la mano a quien lo necesita. Amor, esperanza, bondad, valor, son cualidades que, aunque no siempre juntas, pueden cambiar a una persona y al mundo entero.- Ladybug sonrió intentando no parecer triste.

-Y cada día hemos visto esas cualidades en nuestra amada ciudad, en cada uno de ustedes.- aspiró un poco de aire antes de continuar.- No sabemos cuándo partiremos definitivamente.- Chat Noir pone su mano en el hombro de Ladybug.

-Pero si llegase a aparecer otro súper villano a hacer de las suyas. Los Grrrandes Héroes de Paris volverán.- Vulpine sonríe de lado.

-Listos para pelear y defender a nuestra amada ciudad como lo hemos hecho.- Bee sonrió con dulzura a la cámara.

-Y mantener en los corazones la luz de la esperanza.- Ladybug sonrió también.

-Y por eso agradecemos por darnos la oportunidad y el honor de protegerte Paris. Muchas gracias. Y sin más que decir...

-Sean buenos y recuerden que esto no es un adiós.- dijo Chat juntándose con su lady y guiñando el ojo.

-Luchen por sus sueños hasta hacerlos realidad- se juntó Vulpine también y Bee hizo lo mismo quedando los cuatro unidos.

-Y con una sonrisa enfrenten las adversidades.- Ladybug casi ríe al estar todos así de juntos.

-Así que a nuestra amada ciudad nos resta decirle...

-/Gracias Paris/

La transmisión terminó y Ladybug vio a sus compañeros de clase.

-Chicos...

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó Chloe.- ¿Se van a ir?

-Sí. Como dijimos no sabemos cuándo pero... sí.- Chloe fue la primera en gritar y abrazar a Ladybug llorando.

-¡Ladybuuuug!

-No llores Chloe. Algún día iba a pasar.

-Pe-Pero eres mi amiga... no puedes dejarme.

-Tú también eres mi amiga. Pero así debe ser. Pero te llevaré en mi corazón y espero hagas lo mismo.- Chloe apenas se separó para asentir y volver a llorar en su hombro. Alya también estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, había grabado el discurso y sus hombros temblaban un poco por tan conmovedor mensaje.- Alya...

-Lo siento es que... es difícil. Después de tanto...

-Lo sabemos, tampoco es fácil para nosotros. Pero fue un placer haber estado para todos ustedes.

-Pero hay algo que entiendo.- dijo Lila mirando a cada uno de los héroes.- ¿Por qué nos hicieron creer que fueron secuestrados?

-Fue nuestra forma de agradecerles.- respondió Chat Noir.

-¿Agradecernos?- Nathaniel parecía tan confundido como sus compañeros y Vulpine asintió.

-Nuestros kwamis nos contaron que cuando estaban en problemas y buscando alimento, ustedes fueron quienes les ayudaron. Y queríamos agradecerles por lo que hicieron siendo heroes por un día.- Bee asintió.

-Con ayuda del alcalde y del capitán fue que hicimos esto posible, incluso de mantener a los civiles lejos cuando todo paso. Pero también hicimos esto para recordarles que cada uno de ustedes es un héroe si hacen lo correcto y confían en sí mismos y en sus amigos.- Lila sonríe para sí misma, sintiéndose orgullosa. Todos se miran igual viendo a cada uno con una sonrisa.

-Y esto todavía no acaba.- dijo Chat Noir.- Por favor alcalde.- el alcalde asintió.

Todos fueron a un gran salón en donde había una mesa llena de delicias. Alli estaba el equipo Quantic estaban de nuevo como civiles que como el equipo de Paris, tenían puestos sombreros, pelucas y gafas grandes; pero no estaban solos. Manon estaba sentada en el regazo de Bridgette viendo encantada a Tikki ante la mirada de su madre que aceptaba una bebida de su compañero de trabajo Alec. Jagged Stone junto con Penny y su inseparable cocodrilo estaban en un extremo de la mesa con Rosalyn y XY que charlaban o discutían sobre quien se llevaría el próximo éxito; Alya reconoció a su familia, y otras personas estaban en la mesa, todos aquellos que les apoyaron hacia mucho en la batalla final al convertirse en héroes y quienes habían ayudado en algún momento a los héroes.

Los kwamis de los Quantic pasaron volando disfrutando de aquella reunion. Y la transformación de los héroes desapareció dejando lugar a sus formas civiles disfrazadas. Ladybug sonrió a todos.

-Esto es una forma de agradecerles por la gran ayuda que alguna vez nos brindaron.

-Disfruten, coman lo que quieran y no olviden pasarla felinomenal.- dijo Chat mostrando una amplia sonrisa y Vulpine se dio una palmada en la frente.

-Me alegra que al fin los chistes de gato desaparecerán.

-No cuentes con ello.- le dijo Bee riendo a lo bajo.

Todos fueron a la gran mesa y cuando Alya pasó a un lado de Ladybug, la morena guiñó su ojo al igual que Marinette tras los grandes anteojos oscuros.

Todos hablaron, se divirtieron, y hasta hubo un pequeño concurso de comida en donde Fang resultó ganador y ni sabían que competía. Alya por primera vez habló y rió con Lila, Chloe apenas y se separaba de su heroína favorita hasta que Chat Noir le pedía que se la prestara unos momento, cosa difícil; los kwamis no dejaban de reir, divertirse y comer, incluso Sain y Mimme molestaron un poco a ambos Plagg quitándoles su queso que indignados los persiguieron, y en otra parte Melody estaba encantada de tocar un poco la guitarra de Jagged Stone, pero ante sus notas tranquilas Harmoony con Jizz se mueven volando entre las cuerdas tocando al más puro estilo del Rock and Roll impresionando a todos y ambos kwamis solo gritaron y alzaron sus manitas al más puro estilo Jagged Stone que estaba más que complacido; Bridgette se divertía con Manon y pronto esta fue y abrazó de las piernas a Félix que con una leve sonrisa la sentó en su regazo ante la mirada enternecida de Bridgette. Y antes de darse cuenta los presentes, entre las charlaas y risas, todos los héroes y los kwamis habían desaparecido.

En la casa del maestro Fu todos se sentaron quitándose los disfraces un tanto exhaustos.

-¡Que día!- exclamó Claude y Adrien apoyó sus brazos en la mesa.

-Pero fue una despedida digna de recordar. Y en serio Nino, fuiste un genial súper villano.

-Si pero a la próxima te toca a ti. Casi termino como foco de navidad de no haber usado mi habilidad.

-Aun si estuviste genial.- dijo Marinette y Bridgette asintió efusivamente.

-Hasta yo me creí que eras malo y que querías nuestros miraculous.- Jean Claude se ríe.

-Aunque eso que hizo mi reemplazo con la puerta fue increíble, un clásico.- la puerta se abre y Alya entró a la habitación con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, hoy tuve la actuación de mi vida también. Nino y yo merecemos un premio de la Academia.- entonces Aly aparece detrás de Alya con una gran sonrisa.

-Y lo tengo grabado.

-Yo pienso que les faltó más pasión.- dijo Adrien ganándose un codazo de Marinette.

-Como si fueras un experto.- se burló Félix con una leve sonrisa.

-Viejo, mejor no opines.- le dijo Allan rodeando sus hombros con su brazo.- Que a ti te va fatal la actuación.

-Excepto cuando es Chat Noir.- defendió Allegra.- Nadie creería que Felix y Chat Noir son el mismo.- Félix gruñó a lo bajo pero Bridgette se apoya en él y se contiene. Nino suspiró cansado.

-Pero todo resultó muy bien en este día.

-Este día todavía no acaba joven Nino.- al voltear vieron en la puerta a ambos guardianes, en verdad era como ver gemelos.

-Aún falta lo mejor.- detras de ellos los padres de Marinette y entraron con un gran pastel, así como los padres de Adrien y Claude como la abuela de Juliet, incluso Nathalie y el Gorila apretando a todos.

-Es hora de su fiesta.- dijo Arella con una amplia sonrisa.

-Genial, no pudimos comer casi nada allá.- mencionó Claude. Todos vieron el pastel gustosos hasta que de repente lo ven moverse un poco.

-Pero ¿qué está pasando? El pastel está...- Sam parecía no poder explicar aquello.

-¡Esta vivo!- gritó el Plagg de Adrien y le siguió el de Félix.

-¡Corran por sus vidas! ¡Nos saltará en la cara!- todos vieron como algo parecía a punto de emerger de la parte de arriba donde había una fresa en el centro y entonces... la fresa desaparece como si la hubiesen succionado y Jizz saca la cabeza mientras masticaba.

-¡Jizz!- gritó Allan.

-¡Mmm! Relleno de dulce de leche con fresas, ¡delicioso!- todos se ríen y Allan estaba avergonzado. Todos se rieron y comenzaron a servirse de comer y hablar.

-Bueno my lady, creo que dentro de poco ya no tendrás a este gato por las noches.- dijo Adrien.

-Quien sabe chaton, todavía nos queda tiempo para eso.

-Un momento.- interrumpió el señor Dupain.- Esta es una plática que tenemos pendiente porque no me gusta que vengas en la noche a ver a mi hija a escondidas.

-Aunque admito que es romántico, mi marido tiene razón. Nos gustaría saber cuándo la visitas para estar tranquilos.

-Pe-Pero...

-Ellos tienen razón hijo.- intervino Arella.- Dos chicos solos en un cuarto de noche se puede malinterpretar.

-¡Mamá!- Adrien estaba tan rojo de la vergüenza como Marinette.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- habló el señor Agreste tan serio como siempre.- No es de caballeros entrar como ladrón al cuarto de tu novia.- Adrien y Marinette querían desaparecer, en cambio Plagg se reía de su portador.

-Creo que te han cortado las alas Romeo, o en tu caso la cola.- en tanto Bridgette intentaba aguantar la risa, fijo su atención a Félix.

-Hubiese sido lindo que también tu padre hubiese venido.

-Mi padre dijo que no estaba dispuesto a pisar este lugar después de todo lo que hizo. Aunque creo que lo dice más por otra cosa.- dijo mirando a la señora Agreste.

-La extraña tanto como tú.

-Exacto, pero tenemos algo de paz al recordar el gran amor que ella nos dio y dejó.- Bridgette sonríe y apoya su cabeza en su hombro.

-Yo le doy gracias por haber dado un gran regalo.- Félix sonríe levemente y toma su mano entrelazando sus dedos.

-Y yo de que tú también estés a mi lado Bridgette.- la Tikki de Bridgette suspiró enternecida, en cambio Plagg sacó la lengua como clara muestra que le daba asco tanta cursilería. En tanto Juliet y Claude comían un poco de pastel.

-Nathaniel sabe quién soy.- dijo de lo más casual Juliet y Claude detiene el tenedor que iba a su boca.

-¿Qué?

-En la fiesta me tropecé y me ayudó, las gafas se me desacomodaron un poco. Guardara el secreto. Lo conozco bien.

-Eso no lo sabes con certeza. Es novio de Chloe, puede decirle a ella.

-No lo hará.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-Porque para alguien como Nath que sale con Chloe, debe ser el chico más valiente que hay en Paris.- Claude entiende el mensaje y suelta una sonora carcajada.

-Tienes toda la razón mi dulce ángel. Mis condolencias al tomate.- se ganó un leve golpe de su novia pero eso no retiró la sonrisa de su rostro.

Mientras todos convivían los dos maestros se miraron y el maestro de los Quantic golpeó su taza de té con una cuchara.

-Me gustaría decir algo.- todos le miraron curiosos.- Quisiera decir que hace tiempo he pensado en tomar un aprendiz así como mi yo de este mundo. Y ya lo he decidido. He estudiado a cada uno de ustedes y me gustaría decir que he encontrado a esa persona y no creo que haya una persona mejor para el puesto.- todos los del equipo Quantic se vieron.

-¿A quién ha escogido maestro?- preguntó Bridgette y el maestro miró en una dirección.

-Joven mimo...- este escupió su bebida de una forma casi cómica.

-¡¿YO?!

-/¡¿EL?!/- gritaron Allan, Allegra y Aly incrédulos. Bridgette tenía la boca abierta y Félix y Sam abrieron grande los ojos. El maestro sonrió.

-Gracias a usted he tomado una decisión.

-¿A-A mí?- el maestro asintió y volteó.

-Puedes pasar.- la puerta se abrió un poco y primero vieron una pierna en pantalones cortos negros y un pie con una ballerina color verde y negro. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a la Juliet del mundo Quantic.

-Ho-Hola.

-¿Juliet?- Bridgette no salía de su asombro, en cambio Jean Claude se levantó rápidamente y fue a con ella tomando sus manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Juliet?

-P-Pues yo... yo soy...

-Ella es mi aprendiz.- contestó el maestro por ella.- Me encontré con ella antes de que formalizaran algo. Siguiendo mi intuición, así como la chica de este mundo podría tener buenas cualidades, ya la consideraba como una candidata y no me equivoqué cuando por Mimme me enteré de que descubrió su identidad guardando el secreto sin desear perjudicarle a usted ni a sus compañeros. Aun cuando la interrogué se mostró reacia en soltar palabra. Fue que le dije toda la verdad.

-Iba a ser sorpresa... ¡Sorpresa!...- dijo algo nerviosa y vio a Bridgette levantarse y poner su mano sobre de ella.

-Bienvenida al grupo.

-¡Chica! ¡Ya te quiero ver como súper heroína!- exclamó Aly y Jean Claude le abraza.

-Serás una gran guardiana.

-Gracias mi Oberón.- Jean Claude se sonroja ante ese apodo y todos se burlan de este un poco.

-¿Por qué Oberón?- pregunta Bridgette y Félix con una sonrisa de lado y cuyos ojos veían con cierta burla a su compañero mimo respondió.

-Oberón es un personaje de Sueño de una noche de verano de Shakespeare, El mimo siempre la llama hada, supongo que fue por eso.

-Exactamente.- afirmó la joven de gafas y Jean Claude mira molesto a sus amigos.

-¡Ya dejen de burlarse!- todos ríen cuando dos pares de ojos chocan. La portadora de la abeja se levantó tragando con fuerza lo poco que había masticado del pastel y ambas chicas quedaron frente a frente con sus novios detrás de ellas. No se dijeron nada, no sabían que decirse.

-/Es tan extraño/- se taparon la boca al ver que hablaron al mismo tiempo y al ver sus reacciones comenzaron a reír al mismo tiempo. El maestro de ese mundo miró a su otro yo.

-Por un momento pensé que escogerías al joven Sam.

-Era la opción más obvia. Y estaba a punto de volver al joven gorrión mi sucesor pero encontré en esa joven gran compasión hacia otros.

-Fue una decisión sabia.- el otro solo asintió.

-¡A ver todos! ¡Foto!- gritó Alya y junto con Aly dejaron sus teléfonos apoyados y todo mundo se juntó como pudo. Fue difícil, pero no imposible.- Digan croissant.

-/Croissant/

-/Camembert/- dijeron los dos gatos y algunos se rieron de ello. Fue una fotografía digna para recordar por siempre…

-Pequeña abeja.- le llamó el maestro a la kwami sin que nadie le viera, salió del cuarto un momento y esta le siguió.

-¿Sí maestro?

-Hay un favor que necesito que me haga. Quiero que con tu polen borres un recuerdo de los portadores.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? Y ¿cuál?

-Uno que dependerá del futuro. Tú tranquila.

 **Querido diario:**

 **Ninguno sabe cuándo va a ser el momento de la despedida, pero nuestras vidas continúan, todos juntos.**

 **Con un gran deseo de seguir y cumplir nuestros sueños, de amar, de preservar y aumentar la felicidad. Y no importando los años que pasen esos lazos permanecerán fuertes. No sé qué nos deparará el futuro, qué tipo de retos debamos enfrentar pero todos estamos de acuerdo en poder con cualquier obstáculo que se nos ponga. Y mirando al pasado puedo decir con seguridad que podremos con lo que sea, en este y en el otro mundo.**

 **Ya casi puedo imaginarme nuestro futuro, pero dejaré de soñar para volverlo realidad. Con una promesa de seguir adelante y con la incertidumbre de lo que depara el futuro.**

 **Tikki me ha dicho que no me preocupe, y aunque me dolerá la despedida estoy segura que Tikki y los demás estarán bien, la leyenda de los grandes héroes perseverará hasta el final de los tiempos. Aunque tengo dudas sobre cómo serán los portadores en el futuro, pero puedo estar segura que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.**

 **Eso sería todo por ahora querido diario.**

 **Nos vemos.**

...

En las calles de Paris una mujer de cabello largo color medianoche miraba su reloj cuando su teléfono suena y contesta.

-Hola mi amor… Ya compré lo que Louis necesita para su proyecto y pasé por la oficina de tu padre… Adrien, ¿crees que le gustarán los regalos a Bridgette y a Félix? Con eso de que acaban de tener a su cuarto bebé… ¡No quiero discutir eso ahora! Yo… lo discutiremos en casa y sin tus chantajes chaton.- pasa a un lado de una tienda de electrónica y Marinette se detiene.- Oh cielos, enciende el televisor…- mientras la gente parecía algo asustada, el corazón de Marinette latía con fuerza.

 ** _El helicóptero de las noticias sobrevolaba la ciudad, el camarógrafo grababa la destrucción mientras a lado suyo, bien sujeta para no caer del helicóptero, una reportera de piel morena y cabello hasta los hombros veía lo que ocurría con una mezcla de emociones en su pecho._**

 ** _-Volviendo, Alya Lahiffe desde el lugar del incidente. Estamos viendo a Chat Noir aguantando la estructura, parece ser que no puede soltarla o le caerá encima. Y el monstruo que está aterrorizando Paris se está acercando._**

 ** _La chica con traje de Chat Noir seguía aguantando el peso de parte de la estructura de la escuela hasta que todos los alumnos se pusieran a salvo. Al fin parecía que el último se había resguardado pero miró la gran sombra que le cubría, giró apenas la cabeza y sus ojos verdes captaron el momento de que esa enorme bestia de metal iba a golpearla. Cerró los ojos pero en vez de sentir el golpe, algo la jaló de la cadera y la nueva gatita de Paris estaba fuera de peligro._**

 ** _En la cima de un edificio cercano, una figura con una pequeña capa rodeando sus hombros y pecho, de color rojo con puntos negros, tomó el yoyo de regreso._**

 ** _-¡Es increíble Paris! ¡Ladybug ha aparecido! ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir juntos de nuevo!_**

Marinette sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos, así como Adrien que veía las noticias en su casa pensando en sus hijos mientras veía el retrato de su familia, Claude y Juliet estaban también en sus trabajos viendo lo que ocurría, estando Claude en casa con su hija pequeña y Juliet en la estética. En el lugar del incidente, Carapace, antes Jade Shell, miraba a la nueva portadora del gato y con grandes ojos a la chica de lunares.

La figura de Ladybug dejó escapar el aire retenido de su pecho, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y después comenzó a correr saltando en la orilla mientras giraba su yoyo.

-¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad!- gritó la chica de puntos antes de lanzar su yoyo.

Fin.

…

… ¿Qué raro? ¿Por qué se ha abierto un apartado? Esto ya fue el fin, ¿qué está ocurriendo? *de repente dos figuras le toman de los hombros y la jalan para atarla a una silla*

Alya: ¿Pensaron que sería todo?

Aly: Claro que no. Faltamos nosotras.

¡Esto es un atropello! ¡Suéltenme! *le ponen cinta adhesiva en la boca*

Aly: Lo sentimos chica, pero esto no acaba aun. Hola chicos y chicas, disculpen esto, pero estamos molestas porque no se han dado algunos puntos.

Alya: Mayormente el nuestro, siempre dicen que nuestro blog es genial pero no le han dado la importancia que merece.

Aly: Y por eso haremos un capítulo especial.

Aly y Alya: /¡Especial Ladyblog!/

Aly: Donde pueden enviar sus preguntas a cualquiera de nosotros, máximo de dos preguntas por persona.

Alya: También los adultos participan, cualquier personaje que tengan en mente.

Aly: Y favor de respetar a cada uno. Se permiten preguntas hasta el día 24 de Enero, die días exactamente.

Alya: Así que piensen bien y escríbanla en su review. Y sin nada más qué decir…

Aly y Alya: /Un abrazo, un gran gusto y hasta la siguiente a todos/

*Se zafa un poco de la cinta* ASI NO ES!


	11. Especial Ladyblog

Especial Ladyblog.

Capítulo especial.

Alya: ¡Hola a todos! Tal y como prometimos he aquí el ¡Especial Ladyblog!

Aly: Donde todos los personajes contestarán a todas sus preguntas, no importa lo vergonzoso que sea esta, están obligados a contestar.

Alya: Excepto las preguntas que no son aptas para menores, absténganse por favor.

Aly: Y nuestra amada escritora nos hará los honores de hacer las preguntas.

*La escritora estaba sentada en una silla comiendo un ganache*

 **Es la única forma en que terminé accediendo voluntariamente. Y adoro los postrecitos de chocolate.**

Aly: Y ahora…

Alya: Sin nada más qué decir…

 **COMENZAMOS!**

Alya y Aly: /¡Hey!/

 **Muajaja, me la debían. XD**

 _ **Maestro Fu, ¿cuál es el recuerdo que pidió que se borrara?**_

Fu: El recuerdo que pedí que se borrara tiene que ver con ciertos visitantes del futuro, si los actuales portadores los reconocen dentro de unos años, sería muy difícil para los portadores del futuro poder hacer su labor libremente.

 **Cierto… hasta creo que a Alya le daría un ataque. O.O**

Fu: También pienso en la integridad física de mi joven aprendiz, no creo que a su pareja le parezca que su hija en el futuro sea la nueva portadora del pavo real.

 **¡Aplausos señores! Que buen maestro es usted que se preocupa por su discípulo.**

 _ **Juliet y Claude, cuando uno de los dos se enoja con el otro ¿qué hacen para contentarlo?**_

Claude: Bueno, cuando mi dulce ángel se enoja conmigo intento hacerla reír, después de eso es incapaz de estar enojada conmigo.

Juliet: Mmmm, bueno, cuando Claude se enoja conmigo me pongo triste, pero hablo con él y si eso no funciona p-pues… lo beso de sorpresa diciendo lo especial que es para mí.

Claude: Aww, mi ángel.

Sain: También a veces lo soborna con pollo.

Claude: ¡Sain!

 _ **Félix, ¿cuál es el placer culposo que te da pena admitir?**_

Félix: Digan lo que digan no diré nada. Esto es ridículo.

 **Bah, no importa, lo tenemos grabado.**

 _En uno de los tantos tejados de Paris Chat Noir con los ojos cerrados tenía la cabeza sobre el regazo de su lady que acariciaba sus orejas ganándose un ronroneo por el gusto que sentía._

 _-My lady… se siente tan bien._

 _-¿Te gusta? ¿Qué tal aquí?_

 _-¡Miauuuuu! ¡Me encanta !- exclama estirándose lo más posible ronroneando._

Félix : ¡Eso solo es cuando soy Chat Noir ! *cambiando otro video donde Félix está con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Bridgette tras unos arbustos del parque y este parecía ronronear a punto de tomar la siesta* ¡¿CÓMO CONSIGUIERON ESO?!

 **Información clasificada, vamos con lo siguiente.**

 _ **Bridgette, ¿qué tanto te gusta el diseño?**_

Bridgette: ¡Me encanta! El crear, diseñar, planear es algo que amo y que no cambiaría por nada y es por eso que deseo ser diseñadora, deseo explotar cada aspecto de ese aspecto que para mí es puro arte.

 _ **Para los dos Gabriel, ¿cuál es la prenda, de todas las que han diseñado, de la que se sientan más orgullosos?**_

Gabriel: Eso es difícil pero creo que la prenda que yo elegiría sería el vestido que hice acorde a Le Paon, creo que tuvo que ver mucho con el inicio de la historia con mi esposa.

Gabriel Quantic: Definitivamente el mejor diseño que preparé para mi esposa fue su vestido de novia. Tardé en terminarlo y me avergüenza decir que casi me desmayo en la boda por el cansancio, pero se veía radiante en la iglesia.

 **¡Awwww! Son tan tiernos. ¡Pásenme un pañuelo!**

 _ **Arella y Gabriel, de haber tenido una niña ¿qué nombre le habrían puesto?**_

Arella: ¡Oh! Pues teníamos varios en una lista, Alizée, Adrianne, Florence, Danielle, Odette. Pero cuando supimos que iba a ser niño ya teníamos el nombre. *Gabriel solo asiente ya que el pasado era diferente*

 _-¡No preparamos nombres para niños!- exclamó Arella al ver en el monitor al pequeño bebé que crecía en su vientre._

 _-Tranquila amor, falta todavía mucho para que nazca._

 _-Pero solo pensamos nombres para niña…- Gabriel suspira y acomoda un poco sus gafas._

 _-Solo debemos de hacer una nueva lista o modificar un poco alguno de los nombres que ya tenemos y todo saldrá bien, sabes, Adrianne es variante de Adrien. Siempre me ha gustado ese nombre.- dice tomando su mano con delicadeza y con la otra acariciando su vientre donde estaba su primogénito._

 _-¿Adrien? Adrien Agreste…_

 _-¿Qué opinas?_

 _-Creo que es hermoso.- recarga su cabeza en él.- Eres un genio.- Gabriel sonrió, por dentro estaba agradecido de que su bebé fuese niño, ya olvidaría la sala secreta de torturas que tenía planeada hacer._

 _ **Kwamis, ¿veremos alguna historia de ustedes?**_

Plagg: Todo depende de la floja de la escritora.

Breezy: ¡Merecemos más protagonismo!

 **¡Hey! Probablemente. Ellos guardan un lugar especial en mi corazón y es seguro que algo surja con los kwamis pero por ahora no tengo una idea clara.**

Plagg: Floja…

 _ **Sam, ¿cómo es que te enamoraste de Allegra?**_

Sam: Me enamoré de Allegra hace ya bastante tiempo, cuando la vi defender a Bridgette. Cuando la veía pensaba que era algo así como la típica niña rica que no se ensucia las manos o era demasiado delicada en todo lo que hacía. Pero el ver como prácticamente estrelló su plato de comida en la cara de Claudia fue algo que me hizo ver lo equivocado que estaba. Y poco a poco la fui conociendo más y más. No me arrepiento ni un solo segundo de haberme enamorado de ella.

 _ **Para Cedric del futuro, ¿al fin te besaste con Lys?**_

Cedric: Tsk, obvio pero no diré nada. *contesta de mala gana*

 _ **Arella, ¿cómo conseguiste el miraculous del pavo real?**_

Arella: Bueno, en ese entonces trabajaba para poder hacer mi carrera en modas, mis padres terminaron por desheredarme por ello, y cuando hacía una entrega de comida a casa del maestro tuve un horrible accidente en la bicicleta al esquivar un perro y me despidieron. Después mi "amiga" sacó mis cosas del apartamento que compartíamos porque según ella no pagaba el alquiler y tuve tantos deseos de… en fin. *sus manos temblaban pero se calma antes de seguir* Entonces, ante todo ese mal día que pensé que no podría empeorar me topé con un villano, Arcanist, este tenía el poder de unas gemas con los elementos para aterrorizar a la gente haciendo todo parecer accidentes para robar y un extraño hombre de verde apareció o cayó frente a mí. Cuando Arcanist apareció defendí a este súper héroe con traje de tortuga y entre las joyas a robar estaba mi querida Peek, nuestra conexión fue inmediata y el maestro me pasó la responsabilidad de defender a mi amada ciudad.

 **Nota mental, próximamente one-shot sobre eso.**

 _ **Chloe, ¿qué hacen tú y Nathaniel cuando están a solas?**_

Chloe: Pues hacemos muchas cosas, hablamos de Ladybug, me enseña sus dibujos y a veces me soy su modelo. También salimos a pasear. También a veces vamos a los lugares que gusta al otro, yo lo acompaño a las galerías y él me acompaña a algunos eventos. No lo llevo de compras, para eso llevo a Sabrina. Sigue con eso de hacer comics y creo que con mi basto conocimiento sobre Ladybug le doy algunas ideas.

Alya: ¡Ja! No me hagas reír.

Chloe: Disculpa, pero están entrevistando a mí, no a ti Cesaire.

 **Buen punto. Alya, no puedes interrumpir.**

Alya: Oh, por favor, yo solo digo…

 **Nada de interrupciones. Sigamos.**

 _ **Pregunta para los kwamis, si pudieran deshacerse de todo el camembert del mundo, ¿lo harían?**_

Tikki: No es tan malo…

Sain. Yo lo haría.

Breezy: Sin dudarlo.

Nooroo: Si no lo come frente a mí…

Peek: ¿Me repite la pregunta?

Plagg: ¡Son unos monstruos! *lloriqueó el kwami furioso contra sus compañeros*

 _ **Pregunta para Emma y Charlotte del futuro, ¿qué tipo de relación tiene?**_

Emma: Charlotte es una de mis mejores amigas, algo así como Marissa. Somos como hermanas. *rodea a la pequeña Charlotte con su brazo y Charlotte se ríe*

Charlotte: Con cinco hermanos mayores me alegro tanto de tener a Emma como hermana postiza. Muero entre tanta testosterona en mi casa.

 _ **Adrien, ¿sigues guardando ciertas prendas relacionadas a Ladybug?**_

Adrien: Por supuesto que no. Ya no guardo esas cosas teniendo a mi dulce mariquita conmigo.

Marinette: Oh, Adrien…

 **Muy bien, entonces como explicas ¡ESTO!** *sacando de una bolsa un pijama rojo de puntos negros*

Adrien: ¡E-E-ES UNA EDICION DE LUJO! ¡No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad!

Marinette: Adrien no importa, yo también tengo un pijama, la edición de lujo de Chat Noir.

Adrien: ¿En serio? *al modelo le brillan los ojos con emoción* ¡Foto conjunta!

 _ **Siguiente. Marinette, ¿aun conservas las fotos de Adrien?**_

Marinette: Solo conservo unas pocas, y estas no son recortes, son fotos que nos hemos hecho solos o con nuestros amigos.

 _ **Marinette, ¿quién crees que es más adorable? ¿Chat Noir o Plagg?**_

Adrien: Creo que la respuesta es obvia.

Marinette: Eh… bueno…

Adrien: Marinette. *la chica parece dudar* ¿En serio? ¡Chat Noir es más adorable que Plagg! El solo come queso y se queja.

Plagg: Y también puedo hacer esto. *vuela hacia la cabeza de Marinette y se acurruca como todo un gato ronroneando, Marinette ríe*

Marinette: Oh, Plagg.

Plagg: ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo chico?

Adrien: Aléjate de my princess u olvídate de tu queso.

Marinette: ¡Adrien! No seas celoso.

Plagg. ¿Ves mi reina? Es con lo que tengo que lidiar cada día. *Adrien gruñe a lo bajo y su cabello parece erizarse*

 _ **Adrien, ¿hay algún traje o ropa en especial con el que te gustaría ver a tu lady?**_

Adrien: Por supuesto, estoy ansioso de verla con un precioso vestido de novia cuando nos casemos. *le guiña el ojo y Marinette se sonroja*

 _ **Nino, ¿cómo te va con las hermanitas de Alya?**_

Nino: Normalmente son un encanto, me gusta jugar con ellas y como son muy enérgicas la mejor forma de cansarlas es poner algo de música y hacer que bailen. Después de eso puedo estar con mi panquecito sin interrupciones… bueno, a veces.

 _ **Natalie, ¿cómo conservas tu salud mental al convivir con los Agreste?**_

Natalie: Bueno, debo admitir que es a veces difícil y puedo decir que otras agobiante. Pero al final todo resulta en una compañía amena y hasta divertida. Y me alegro que Adrien esté feliz.

 _ **¿Y has pedido que te aumenten el sueldo?**_

Nathalie: Oh, sí. Lo estoy considerando *dice con una sonrisa de lado*

 _ **Para los padres. ¿Cómo llegaron a un acuerdo sobre las visitas nocturnas?**_

Tom Dupain: Bueno, les hicimos ver que no pueden estar solos y menos a altas horas de la noche. Al menos debemos estar enterados.

Helene Le Blanc: Eso es cierto, no decimos que sea malo pero… son adolescentes.

Sabine Dupain-Cheng: Aunque confiamos en ellos plenamente.

Gabriel Agreste: Pero una plática no está de más.

 _Chat Noir saltó por las azoteas para poder ver a su adorable novia con una rosa en sus manos. Al llegar este la ve en su escritorio trabajando en algo y toca la ventana con su garra. Marinette de inmediato deja lo que estaba haciendo para abrir la ventana._

 _-Adrien…_

 _-Buenas noches purrincesa, esta noche te ves purreciosa.- extiende la rosa y Marinette la toma entre sus manos._

 _-¿Y a qué debo la visita de este gato?_

 _-Solo vengo por mi beso de las buenas noches._

 _-Oh, minou…- estaban a punto de besarse cuando la puerta de la escotilla se abre y un falso carraspeo llama su atención. Al voltear ven al señor Dupain viendo algo serio al héroe felino._

 _-Estas no son horas de visitar a una jovencita decente._

 _-Ah… bueno… es que yo…_

 _-Pasa y baja muchacho.- Chat Noir obedeció y en menos de cinco minutos estaba frente al señor Dupain sentados uno frente al otro. El gran hombre dejó en la mesa de centro el rodillo de cocina._

 _-Creo que es hora de que hablemos un momento chico.- Chat Noir tragó duro agachando las orejas, mientras en la cocina la señora Cheng y Marinette preparaban té._

 _-Mamá…_

 _-Tranquila cariño.- tranquilizó divertida la señora Cheng al ver la preocupación de su hija.- No le pasará nada._

 _Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad._

 _-Me gustaría poner horarios de visita.- dijo la señora Decrois al ver a Vulpine sentado frente al sillón mirando a la señora que paseaba por la sala. Alguien toca a la puerta y Juliet abre apenada a los padres de su novio._

 _-Bu-Buenas noches señores Le Blanc._

 _-Buenas noches Juliet.- saludó el señor Le Blanc con una leve sonrisa y al pasar Juliet se sienta a lado de su novio para apoyarlo._

 _-Lamentamos tanto esto.- se disculpó la señora Le Blanc._

 _-No se preocupe, pero tenemos pendiente esta charla con ellos._

 _-Eso es cierto.- los tres adultos miran a los chicos y Vulpine traga duro._

 _-Bueno, si no puedo venir a visitarla, ¿ella sí?- Juliet se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos apenada, aquello sería para ellos una larga noche._

 _ **¿Qué sienten cuando sus hijos pelean contra villanos, asaltantes y demás peligros?**_

Arella Agreste: Obviamente todo padre se preocupa por el bienestar y seguridad de sus hijos.

Marie Decrois. Eso es verdad. Y aunque nos preocupemos sabemos que nuestros hijos están bien.

Tom Dupain: Y confiamos que saben cuidarse.

 _Noches atrás…_

 _El grupo de Paris se reunió en la Torre Eiffel para su patrulla nocturna y Ladybug fue la primera en suspirar._

 _-Siento la demora, pero mi padre me pidió que no podía salir de casa sin esto…- dijo mostrando un pequeño spray de gas pimienta. Chat Noir suspiró._

 _-Te entiendo my lady, mis padres me han pedido que les llame cada media hora o vendrán a por mí._

 _-Eso no es nada.- dijo Vulpine que sacó un paralizador eléctrico. Jade se rió de sus amigos._

 _-Oh cielos, chicos. Me alegro no estar en sus zapatos. ¿Y qué hay de ti Bee?- preguntó al ver que la abeja tenía en manos un bolso.- ¿Qué tienes allí?- la abeja se sonrojó de la pena pero abre el bolso y deja ver una enorme llave inglesa en su interior._

 _-Di-Dice mi abuela que es para protección…- Chat pone una mano en el hombro de Vulpine._

 _-Siento que tu integridad está en peligro.- Vulpine sintió un escalofrío._

 _ **Félix… wow, esto es algo incómodo pero… De haber estado tu madre contigo, ¿afectaría gravemente el cómo te enamoraste de Bridgette?**_

*Félix parece pensar la pregunta*

Félix: No… creo que en realidad si mi madre hubiese estado conmigo me hubiese dado cuenta más rápido de que Bridgette es perfecta para mí. Y tal vez no le hubiese lastimado tanto…

Bridgette : Oh, Félix… *Bridgette le abraza conteniendo las ganas de llorar* Mon chaton…

Félix: Es como dijo el maestro, estábamos destinados, de una forma u otra.

 **Creo que voy a llorar…**

 _ **Chloe y Nathaniel, ¿cómo fue su primera cita?**_

Chloe: Fue fatal…

Nathaniel: *ríe nervioso* N-No fue tan mala…

Chloe: Mi blusa favorita terminó inservible por culpa de una pintura en aerosol de unos pseudo artistas.

Nathaniel: Eran artistas que estaban pintando un mural, y bueno, yo terminé perseguido por avispas cuando fui por las crepas.

Chloe: Eso no fue mi culpa, unos niños me tiraron su balón y cuando lo patee estabas justo al lado de ese árbol.

Nathaniel: Y luego la lluvia.

Chloe: Y no llevábamos paraguas. *gruñó Chloe pero Nathaniel sonríe*

Nathaniel: Aun así bajo el techo de ese café… me di cuenta que quería estar con Chloe.

 _Chloe bufó molesta, su blusa de seda color rosa tenía una línea en aerosol color café arruinando la prenda. Estaban bajo el techo de plástico de la entrada de una cafetería y miró a Nathaniel que parecía ver la lluvia como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo._

 _-Este día apesta. Nada salió como queríamos._

 _-No fue tan malo.- dijo sin siquiera mirarla, cosa que la molestó._

 _-Pues mira tú, al menos no terminé con un par de piquetes de avispa._

 _-No me lo recuerdes por favor._

 _-Y los lugares a los que queríamos ir estaban llenos o cerrados.- Chloe comenzó a ver la lluvia y suspiró.- Voy a llamar a que vengan a por mí.- por primera vez Nathaniel la miró._

 _-Estamos cerca de tu hotel. Te puedo llevar._

 _-¿Y cómo? No tenemos paraguas. Me dan ganas de demandar a Mireille Caquei por tan mala información en el clima.- Nathaniel sonríe y se quita la chaqueta para ponerla encima de Chloe.- Pero ¿qué haces?_

 _-No sé tú, pero como este día resultó un completo desastre al menos quiero llevarte de vuelta a tu casa como es debido. Es el único placer que me gustaría tener el saber que yo te llevé a salvo.- Chloe le mira con grandes ojos y Nathaniel se sonroja.- Di-Digo… bueno, porque es lo que un chico debe hacer… y yo no quiero… bueno… que tú…- Chloe sonríe y toma la chaqueta para acomodarla mejor._

 _-Entonces vámonos, aunque te vas a mojar. Parecerás un tomate recién regado.- Nathaniel sonríe un poco todavía sonrojado._

 _-Con tal de sacarte una sonrisa…- Chloe sonríe mirándole con una ternura que él despertaba y después de un momento ambos salieron de su refugio para correr bajo aquella lluvia._

Chloe: Yo también me di cuenta de eso. Y no me arrepiento de haberte dicho que sí a una segunda cita.

Nathaniel: Y a todas las que han seguido. *tomó la mano de Chloe que giró su rostro escondiendo su sonrojo*

 _ **Allan, ¿tienes marcas o cicatrices causadas por Jizz?**_

Allan: Sí, y una vez Aly pensó que me habían dejado una marca cuando el culpable me mordió en sueños. ¡Y él ni se acordaba!

Jizz: Soñé que comía unos panecillos de jalea. Intentaba succionar la jalea.

 _ **Marinette y Adrien, ¿han seguido teniendo problemas con las admiradoras de este?**_

Adrien: Solo una cuantas veces, pero no he dejado sola a Marinette en ningún momento y siempre les pido de forma amable que nos dejen en paz.

Marinette: Y si hay alguna que insiste ponemos en claro que nos amamos.

Adrien: Y me encanta demostrar cuanto adoro a mi princesa. *dice dando un beso en la mejilla a Marinette que se sonroja por la sorpresa*

 _ **Los kwamis del universo Quantic, ¿se pueden transformar también en humanos? Y si es así ¿por qué no lo hacen seguido?**_

Mimme: Por supuesto que podemos transformarnos en humanos.

Harmoony: Pero es una pérdida de energía.

Jizz: Y la comida no se ve tan grande…

Mirra: En fin, solo lo hacemos en caso de clara emergencia.

 **Bridgette, ¿cómo es la situación cuando tu gato y Chat Noir, o sea Félix, están en la misma habitación?**

Bridgette: Pues antes los dos parecían competir por mi atención. Pero ahora se llevan muy bien. ¿Verdad? *preguntó viendo a su novio*

Félix: Nos toleramos.

 _Bridgette y Félix estaban trabajando en la sala de la casa de Bridgette. Tenían un montón de libros sobre la mesa. Y llegado un momento Bridgette se levantó de la mesa al ver la hora._

 _-Hemos trabajado por un par de horas. Voy a hacer algo para picar._

 _-¿Quieres que te ayude?_

 _-Oh, no. No tardaré, volveré antes de lo que Plagg termina un queso.- se inclinó para darle un beso rápido en la mejilla que dejó descolocado al rubio. Caminando a la cocina, Bridgette se sonrojó en demasía intentando no chillar de emoción al sentir que ese gesto era más para una pareja casada. En el camino se agachó para acariciar la cabeza de White que pasaba a su lado.- Y a ti un platito de leche.- White maulló gustoso y tarareando una canción, Bridgette se puso manos a la obra._

 _Pero lo que no sabía Bridgette era que de inmediato ambos felinos se vieron uno al otro. White se acercó con cautela mientras que Félix afiló su mirada. White le devolvió la mirada y fue debajo de la mesa, donde no podía ser visto. Félix tomó una regla de madera que Bridgette había dejado en la mesa y entonces lo sintió. El pequeño demonio blanco se trepó a su pierna y Félix ahogó una expresión de dolor. Usó la regla para usarlo como palanca e hizo a White saltar. Félix lo agarró del collar que tenía en el aire y lo hizo rodar hacia la cocina. White sacudió su cabeza y antes de ir a la carga Bridgette puso el platito de leche frente a él._

 _-Provecho petit chaton.- White cerró los ojos por la caricia y Bridgette llevó a la mesa té helado y bocadillos.- Bueno, sigamos donde nos quedamos._

 _-Por supuesto.- Félix y Bridgette siguieron trabajando aunque mientras Félix comía un emparedado no apartaba la vista del gato que también lo miraba mientras bebía su leche. Sí, se llevaban tan bien como dos rivales podrían llevarse._

 **Para Claude y Juliet del futuro, ¿cómo fue la declaración de matrimonio?**

Claude: Bu-Bueno... Obviamente tenía que hablar con la familia entera para darles la gran noticia.

Juliet: Primero les dijimos a los padres de Claude.

 **Y ¿ya llevaban premio? *ambos se sonrojan de inmediato***

Juliet: No, n-no teníamos ninguna s-sorpresa de camino.

 _La noticia fue dada primero a los señores Le Blanc. La pareja vio a los jóvenes y fue que el grito de la señora Le Blanc hizo que todos dieron un respingo._

 _-¡Ven a mis brazos hija!- la mujer abrazó efusivamente a Juliet y Claude sintió la mano de su padre en el hombro._

 _-Felicidades hijo._

 _-Gracias papá.- padre e hijo se abrazaron y la señora Le Blanc soltó al fin a Juliet._

 _-¡No puedo esperar a ser abuela!- exclamó emocionada provocando que los dos se sonrojaran._

Claude: Y después hablé con la abuela y el hermano de Juliet. *dijo con pesar*

Juliet: Vamos, no fue tan malo.

Claude: Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos.

 _Sentados frente a frente, Claude intentó no verse nervioso. Pero la luz de la lámpara no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo al parecer que la sombra de su futuro cuñado se veía más alargada y con cuernos provocados por un adorno de aves colocados en un ángulo errado. Christian Decrois ignoró la taza de té que su abuela puso frente a él._

 _-Entonces... quieres casarte con mi hermana._

 _-Sí. He venido a pedir su mano.- se enorgulleció de que no le temblara la voz._

 _-Christian...- Juliet miró a su hermano a la vez que ella estaba con su cuñada y sobrina._

 _-¿Y qué te hace creer que voy a dar a mi dulce hermanita?- Claude frunció el ceño._

 _-Vine por su bendición. Sé que puedo hacer feliz a Juliet. Tengo una buena estabilidad económica, los dos nos amamos y quiero compartir mi vida con ella. Quiero formar una familia._

 _-¿Y eso me importa?- Claude frunció más el ceño._

 _-Pues aviso que si no me das la bendición no me importa. Me voy a casar con ella.- soltó molesto por la actitud del hermano de su novia.- La adoro con locura y si no te caigo bien no es mi problema. ¡Me voy a casar con ella no importando qué!- se levantó del sofá envalentonado._

 _-Sentado.- la firme voz de de Christian le hace ponerse tieso y solo obedece cuando la abuela de su novia le invita a sentarse. Christian suspiró y se cruzó de piernas juntando sus manos._

 _-Te conozco desde hace tiempo. Y te odio, como odiaría a cualquiera que estuviese con ella. Pero... Juliet ha sido muy feliz contigo y eso a mí me hace feliz.- Claude se relaja y Juliet sonríe a su hermano.- Tienes mi bendición. Y mi advertencia de que si le haces algo... te faltará mundo para correr._

 _-Gracias...- dijo Claude con una sonrisa y Juliet se acercó a su hermano._

 _-Gracias Christian.- este murmuró algo intangible y la señora Decrois se acercó a Claude._

 _-Te la voy a encargar mucho. Y hazla feliz.- Claude toma las manos de la anciana mujer._

 _-Se lo juro. Y también le prometo que le daremos muy pronto bisnietos.- Christian lo miró con ojos asesinos tras su gafas, pero Claude aunque no lo vio, podía sentir su mirada taladrar su alma._

 _ **Cedric, ¿Cuándo fue que maduraste y admitiste tu amor por Lys?**_

Cedric: *se sonroja y mira a otro lado* Son unos entrometidos. Pero si están felices fue cuando me di cuenta lo importante que es Lys para mí. Y no dejaría que nada le pasase ni la dejaría con ningún baboso.

 _ **Jean Claude y Claude, ¿Qué tanto temes a la familia de su novia?**_

Claude: Me llevo muy bien con la abuela de mi ángel, pero con su hermano… bueno, le tengo algo de miedo.

Jean Claude: Yo a mi suegro y hermano juntos les tengo pavor. Pero por mi dulce hada soy capaz de atravesar el río Estigia de ida y vuelta.

 **Adrien y Félix, ¿qué tanto explotan sus sentidos y actitudes felinas?**

Adrien: Vamos, podríamos tener aptitudes de gato cuando nos transformamos. Pero no tenemos ciertas mañas de gatos.

Félix: Siento diferir... pero esta vez Adrien debo decir que te equivocas. Te gusta ronronear aun como civil y hacer chistes de gatos.

Adrien: ¿Disculpa? Pero vimos hace rato como ronroneabas gustoso entre las piernas de Bridgette. Y tú también cuentas chistes.

Félix: Los chistes son solo cuando soy Chat Noir. No como Félix.

Adrien: ¿Y la vez pasada que te vi seguir un punto rojo con la mirada?

Félix: Habla quien mira con deseo cada bola de estambre que se le pone enfrente.

Adrien: Bueno, al menos yo no siseo cada vez que alguien se acerca a mi novia.

Félix: Claro, no siseas, gruñes y te erizas como un gato.

Adrien: ¡Por supuesto que no!

Félix: ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Bridgette: ¡Chicos! Basta.

Marinette: Esto es solo una entrevista. No tienen que enfadarse.

Bridgette: No es para tanto.

Adrien y Félix: ¡SI LO ES!

Plagg: ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¡Se acepta desde camembert hasta galletas!

Mimme: ¡Dos a uno a Félix!

Peek: ¡Yo le voy a Adrien!

Marinette: ¡Plagg!

Plagg: Vamos mi reina. Que esto es divertido.

 **Basta ya. Y bueno, hemos terminado con las preguntas. Agradezco a todos por haber mandado sus preguntas y así que todos pudieran contestarlas. Y debo decir que me alegra mucho ver la respuesta de todos ante esta gran aventura que se llevó a cabo y que de seguro no será la última. Gracias a todos! Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

Allan: Oye, ¿y Aly y Alya?

 **Las amarré tal y como hicieron conmigo.**

Allan y Nino: ¡¿QUÉ?!

 **Tranquilos, vayan a rescatarlas oh, Romeos. Y antes de que se me olvide… DOBLE O NADA A FÉLIX!**

Marinette: ¡Oye!

 **Ups, lo siento XD**


End file.
